Reminding the Fallen
by Wolfschlitzen
Summary: Buffy begins to fall from the light, both by her own choices and those forced upon her. Willow will have to try to restore who she was because if she doesn't the Calming Darkness will make the world burn. Wiffy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

The sound of running feet could be heard on the cold San Francisco street, a rather short and rotund demon ran through the pool of light given off from a street lamp. Turning the corner into a dark ally, breathing heavily the demon slowed down and looked behind itself. Seeing no sign of its pursuer it let out a sigh of relief. Turning back around it could only stand in fear as the figure that had been shadowing it for the past three hours stepped out of the shadows. With a black ankle length leather duster, that included a hood, covered any distinguishable features, however one could tell that the physique was that of a woman. With lightning speed she brought a wicked looking scythe from behind her back and placed it behind the neck of the demon, pulling it slowly toward her. Having no other option than to comply with the wish of the cloaked figure the demon scooted forward with what appeared to be sweat forming on its lumpy brow. Even though the demon was not even a foot away from the cloaked figure it could see nothing of her face in the shadows of the hood.

The figure asked in a cold dead voice "I heard a rumor you know of a powerful demon."

Feeling very uncomfortable with the blade against its neck the demon began blubbering information about a demon it saw. "I-I-I saw a vampire that ma-matched the legends about the first ones," even as the demon poured out this information it seemed to begin shaking worse, as if the very memory frightened it, "She-she had obsidian black eyes one s-sec-second clear blue the next framed with blood red hair looking a-"

The shadowed figure cut the demon off with a harsh "Where is she?"

"I h-heard her say something about having decided who wa-was worthy of her g-gift, that she needed to go south-south towards the hellmouth," at this point the demon was shaking so badly its rolls of fat could be heard slapping against one an other, "that's all I know, I swear!!"

"Good, because that all I wanted," in just a dead of tone as before. Retracting the blade from behind the demon, letting it relax to a degree. Just as the demon took a step back the scythe licked out taking the demons head from its shoulders. After hearing the sickening sound of the head landing on the ground the figure pushed their hood back letting her blond locks spill out and turned to gaze up at the stars. Elizabeth 'Buffy' Anne Summers let out a deep breath and muttered, "Looks like I can't escape the pull of the hellmouth after all," as memories of her last few nights near the hellmouth begin to surface once again in her mind.

After everyone had said their mind it was painfully obvious to Buffy that she was no longer wanted or needed. She turned and walked out the door, shortly followed by Faith.

Faith calling out, "B! Wait!"

With tears running down her face Buffy turns around to Faith. "I think I could have taken everyone's rejection, but not hers, not Willow's," shaking her head as if to clear it, "Take care of them, all of them," she says quietly and with that turned to leave again.

Simply standing their watching her leave Faith couldn't help but feel that that was Buffy's final goodbye. Poking her head out the front door Dawn asks "Do you think she'll come back?"

"I don't think so D. I think that was the last time we ever see her," turning sadly back to the house and walking though the door, leaving a crying Dawn out on the porch. Inside the house Dawn could hear Willow beginning to say "What have we done, what have I done?"

Wiping the tears from her face Buffy heads over to one of the more seedy hotels in Sunnydale. "They might not want me any more but Giles said that the only reason the First was able to come was because I'm still around. That means this is still my problem to fix. One way or another I'm going to end all of this." Laying down on the bed and drifting of to a troubled sleep.

The next day Buffy began scouting out the warehouse where she suspected the First was at, having followed a bringer to the place. Watching the steady flow of them enter and leave the place she decided it was time to go load up. Returning back to her hotel room to grab a stake and shortsword she nabbed from Angels old place, Buffy went back to the warehouse and waited for nightfall.

As nights shadow was descending Buffy was climbing up the side of the warehouse to an open window on the roof. After getting in and down onto the rafters she immediately spotted the First, in her own form no less, next to what appeared to be an alter and two bringers. Looking closer to what was on the alter Buffy noticed it was a scythe but unlike any she had seen before. Its blackened and charred looking haft almost appeared to give off a faint light, yet even with this irregularity the blade itself is what caught Buffy's eye. Made from what appeared to be a black onyx the blade seemed to suck in the light around it giving it an even darker hue than what it should have been.

"The slayer must never find this weapon. Hide it; destroy it; I DON'T CARE! Just get this as far from the damn Slayer as possible."

The bringers nodded their heads to the First and moved to take the scythe, just as Buffy jumped down from above.

Walking almost casually up to the weapon, "So what so special about the burnt stick?"

As she reaches for the blade the first yells out "I wouldn't touch that slayer! The price of wielding it is even more than _you_ are willing to pay."

Chuckling quietly "Nice try but I can tell you're afraid of me having this so even_ if_ there is a price for this toy I think I'll pay it willingly. Because really? I've already lost everything that I held close," and with that she reached out and griped the haft.

As soon as her hand came in contact with it Buffy felt a surge of strength and speed, all of the fatigue she had been feeling the past several weeks was lifted but… there also seems to be something missing from her now… something deep within Buffy that she just couldn't seem to place. Shrugging her shoulders, Buffy began to smile enjoying the feeling of the new strength coursing through her. Looking strait into the First Evil's eyes she saw something new: fear.

Buffy lets out a short cruel sounding laugh "You must have really not wanted that to happen."

Buffy takes a slow step forward and the First replies with a step back, yelling to her bringers "Kill her!" Both bringers rush forward in an attempt stab Buffy with their knives, but Buffy moved even faster than they could think. Slicing the one to her left from groin to shoulder in one flowing move, she used the momentum to spin around and cut the second bringer in half at the waist. Buffy simply mumbled "So much for personal body guards…"

Looking back at the First, who as this point looked decidedly scared, "What about your friends? Aren't you wondering why I don't have more bringers or at least one Turok-Han with me?"

Shrugging her shoulders again, "Kinda but not too much."

"They're waiting for them, down at the vineyard. Once all of your stupid little friends are in there, my minions will destroy them!"

Pausing as if to consider her actions Buffy shakes her head, "Nope not going to get rid of me that easily. They can handle themselves, at least that's what they seemed to think. And honestly, I can't really bring myself to care." With that Buffy moved at lightning speed up to First.

"You don't really think you can hurt me do you?" Even Buffy heard the shake in the Firsts voice.

"No, but I bet this shiny new toy can," and Buffy embeds the blade in the Firsts side, reaching its black heart.

"But… this was… suppose to be… my time…." The choking gasps came out of the dyeing First as it slid off the scythe. Looking at the scythe for a second time Buffy noticed that where blood was splattered on the blade deep red flames seemed to appear etched into it. Smiling coldly at the scythe Buffy turned away from the body of the First Evil and headed into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

(It's been almost ten months since she left… no since we kicked her out.) Shaking her head to clear it of thoughts, Willow continued with combing her shoulder length auburn hair in the mirror. Looking into her emerald colored eyes she felt her mind wandering back to thinking about Buffy. (What could be doing right now? Is she dead? Alive? Living a normal life? Or is she still fighting? Goddess I miss her.) Pausing in her musings to place her comb down and move over to her computer, she sat down before it and checks the search that Giles had told her to begin. Even as her fingers were flying across the keyboard her thoughts went back to the time Buffy left (The next night after Buffy left we had gone to the vineyard. Don't really know what we were expecting to find there but it sure as hell wasn't tons of Turok-Han and bringers surrounding us. When they just sorta popped out we all thought we were going to die. Just before they could attack they gripped their heads as though in pain. As soon as they did that they ran. No one knew what had happened or what caused it, so we decided to head back home. The next night Spike found out that the First had been killed. No demons were gloating about killing the First so we guessed that Buffy must have found a way to kill it. After that Spike said he was leaving and with that he was gone. I think everyone's happy about that. With the threat of the First gone Giles thought it would be best if the Slayers in Training went to England and get official training, he said he would go with them to keep an eye on both the SiT's and how the council treated them. Kennedy decided to stay with me though, I'm grateful for that, because I know that without Buffy things will be horrible, but to not even have someone to cry to would be unbearable.) Hearing the front door open brought Willow from her thoughts again.

Calling downstairs, "How was patrol?"

"Hey Red, nothin' out of the ordinary, just a few newbie vamps," As Faith pushed some of her dark hair from her face she moved over to the fridge to find something to scrounge on. "Still kinda weird not having B, or someone out there with me," pausing to chew on a sandwich, "you don't suppose I could start taking D out with me?"

Willow started to descend the stairs with the last comment "Oh, no. We're not starting this again; we all decided that Dawn should be given the chance at a normal life, so that means: no slaying."

"Come-on, I can protect her fine on my own and you know D doesn't want a normal life, hell you've seen how she mopes around some days saying that things are 'soooo boring'," doing a good mimic of Dawns whining voice, "B was planning on training he-"

Willow cuts her off at that point "Buffy was only going to train Dawn because we were running out of people to fight with, if there was something she had always wanted, it was for Dawn to be able to grow up without having the pressure of fighting the forces of evil."

Putting the sandwich down, "News flash for ya Red! Dawn is grownup and Buffy ain't here to tell her what to do, so I'm just saying we ask her what she wants to do," and with that Faith leaves to the back door saying she was going to go train.

Sighing, Willow goes back up the stairs to what was once Joyce's room. (Maybe she is right, maybe I should just let Dawn do what she wants to.) Shaking her head she sits down at the computer and looks at what the search pulled up.(Why would Giles have called me three months ago about trying to find a spell that would restore a soul… The bigger question is why did I agree to it. The only use I can think of for a spell like this is to resoul a vampire but Giles just said it was for the council records, something about wanting a complete list of all spells that could be used for reinsoulment and needing me to authenticate them. I think he was holding something back but-) and once more her thoughts were cut off but this time it was by a pair of arms snaking around her from behind. Placing a kiss on Willow's cheek Kennedy asked "Whatcha looking up?"

"Oh, um just something for Giles," quickly minimizing the screen.

Looking at her with an eyebrow arched, "You're still taking orders from that old geezer?"

Turning to her girlfriend, "Hey! He's not an old geezer… he's just kinda… old… and not geezerish in anyway whatsoever too."

Laughing "Sound real sure of yourself there Will," sobering up some, "So what's he have you doing anyway? Researching the new big bad over in England or just some old dusty book?"

For some reason Willow felt that the soul research was something that should not tell anyone about, weather this was for better or worse she couldn't tell. "Ya, its just an old tome that Giles wants translated."

Kennedy just nodded her head, "Ok, wanna head over to the Bronze? Xander and Anya said they'd be there." After thinking for a moment Willow nods her head. "You think they're actually happy together?" Kennedy asks.

"Ya, definitely. They might have had their wedding a little early to get everyone out of the funk we were in but I think they really did it out of love," Willow responded. "I mean every second I see them they're either kissing or groping each other."

"True… very true… Well I'm going to head over to the Bronze now, so I'll see you there later right?"

"Yeah, I'll get there in about and hour or so. I'll see if Faith and Dawn want to come as well." "K, see ya," with a hug and a kiss Kennedy left.

Thirty or so minutes later Dawn shows up at the Summers residence. "Hey, anyone home?" "Up here Dawn." Setting down her backpack Dawn heads upstairs. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, Ken, Xander, and Anya are at the Bronze, I'm planning on heading over there in about thirty minutes, you want to go?"

Dawn thinks about it for a second then asks "Is Faith going to show up?"

A quick flicker of a frown shows on Willows face but it's gone as soon as it came "Not sure, she said she was going out to train so who knows where she is or when she'd get back."

"Ok, guess I'll go check out what everyone is up to. See later Will," finishing with a small wave Dawn watches as Willow turns back to her computer. (Hmmm, wonder why she's in researchy mode.) With the night quickly falling Dawn made her way to the Bronze in little time.

Even before Dawn was at the doors of the Bronze she could hear the loud, pounding music. Once inside hearing was nearly impossible with the mixture of music and voices, knowing where her friends would be sitting Dawn made her way over to their table. "Hey guys," after the usual greetings were done the gang settled in for some dancing and talking. Before long however Dawn asked "Any of you know where Faith is?"

Xander raises his voice a little to be heard over the din of the Bronze "I saw her earlier today, asked her to come here when ever she had a chance."

As if summoned Faith appears at the entrance of the club. Xander was wiggling his eye brows at Dawn "So something starting to creep up between you two? You both seem to be hanging out with each other often these days."

Dawn looking with wide eyes "What, where wa? Nononono… I'm just… curious.. where she is is all… yep that's it."

Faith at this point finally gets over to the table only catching Dawns response "What's with the denial D? Xand say something that was true?"

Dawns eyes seem to get larger, if that's even possible, "Umm… noooo…… no way could Xander be right…" even to her, her voice sounded weak.

Xander smirks while Faith eyes her oddly "Ok. So Xand what's with the gathering of Scoobs?"

Looking back to Faith Xander says "No real reason, just wanted to celebrate my wife's and mine second month anniversary."

Ken chimes in "Wow, it's already been two months?"

"Only one missing now is Willow, where is Will any way?"

"She said she'd be here…" Kennedy looks at her watch, "almost an hour ago now. I'll go home and see what's holding her up."

Standing to leave, Faith does as well. "I might as well get started on patrol, I'll see ya later."

Soon everyone is standing. Dawn simply says "I should get back as well, never know what Will and Ken will get into when no is around," she smirks.

Xander and Anya begin to leave as well "We should go home too, for orgasms in celebration of our wonderful union," Anya says perkily. Xander can only cover his face with his hands.

Soon its just Kennedy and Dawn walking home. "So you have any idea what's got Willow so researchy?" Dawn asked.

"She said it was for some old book Giles wants translated." Dawn nods as they continue the rest of the way in silence. When they come into view of the house the notice immediately the front door is wide open and Spike's ancient Desoto in the driveway. Looking at each other for a second they bolted for the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

Knowing something must be up if Spike's Desoto was back Kennedy and Dawn started calling out for Willow. Instead of hearing replies of some sort the two just heard what sounded like a very loud argument coming from the kitchen so they began heading though the living room to get there. However what they found in the living room caused both of them to stop. Lying on the couch was an unmoving woman, not even her chest was stirring. The woman's body was covered by the black full length duster she wore while her face was hidden behind a strange veil and her hair was covered by the hood it was tucked into. It looked as though they should have been able to see right though the veil and to the face behind it, but the strange fabric seemed to be continuously… shifting, keeping the wearers face from view.

Dawn asked "Do you think she's dead?" noticing the unmoving chest.

Kennedy seemed to only partially hear Dawn, "I don't know, there's… something familiar about her…." Kennedy said as she was slowly creeping up to the prone figure. When she was at arms reach away, Kennedy leaned over the body and reached out to remove the veil.

"I don't thi-" Dawns sentence was cutoff immediately when the veil was removed revealing someone she knew very well. Her own sister, Buffy, lay as unmoving as the dead before her. Buffy looked the same as the last time she saw her. Only difference this time was the Slayer was a little paler and her face looked peaceful, as if she were only asleep. "Oh, god… Buuffyy" she slowly whined out. Falling on her backside as tears began to form in her eyes.

Kennedy could only look on in shock. "Wow, never thought the old battleaxe could be kil-" her voice was suddenly choked off by Buffy's hand taking grip of it. Just as rapidly Buffy's eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Buffy? Buffy! You're alive, but… what are you doing?" Dawn at this point had finally gotten up off the floor. "Let go of Ken!" Not even taking her eyes from Kennedy, Buffy slowly let her face shift. At first it was simply her eyes beginning to change color to a golden amber, then ridges began to form on her forehead, and last the trademark of her new status showed itself through the grin that had formed, her fangs. Dawn couldn't even scream, she could only look on in horror as Buffy turned Kennedy's neck away from her exposing the vein. Still frozen in place Dawn watched as Buffy nuzzled Kennedy's neck before licking over the vein and then ever so slowly biting in. In few short moments Kennedy was drained and Buffy could look up again at her sister, only this time Dawn could see her face fully: soulless eyes looked hungrily at her while her tongue snaked out and licked at the remaining blood on her lips. Letting Kennedy's body hit the floor with a sickening thud, Buffy got up and began to move towards Dawn. Only after hearing the disgusting thud did Dawn snap out of her paralysis and let out an earsplitting scream.

This at last brought a game-faced Spike and startled Willow into the room. The witch immediately rushed to Kennedy's side while Spike moved to confront Buffy "You're not supposed to be up yet!"

"Aww, and why not Spiky? I thought you'd love to play with the new me even more than the old?" she said as she looked at him cutely, or as cute as a vampire could. She slowly walked around the couch to Spike causing him to backup some.

"Well, luv, that's the thing. I thought I would too but there's this troublesome thing called my soul that doesn't quite think you'd want to do that. Being the way you are right now and all."

"Soul, shmoul," she said dismissively, "the way I see it is, we can now fuck each other and I wouldn't feel like shit for doing it. So, what do you say?" Turning her back on Spike she looks at Dawn hungrily. "That is right after I get some more to eat."

Taking the opening offered Spike punched Buffy in the back of the head causing her to stumble forward some. Turning back around growling Buffy lashed out at Spike sending him back into the kitchen. Struggling to get up Spike taunts her "Now luv, control yourself in front of the 'bit. Don't want the children seeing a luvers spat." drawing Buffy past Willow towards the kitchen door.

With tears falling down her face Willow closed Kennedy's eyes and stood up. Facing Buffy's back with coal black eyes screaming out "You stupid demon!" Muttering an arcane word and throwing her hands out, Buffy was sent flying into a wall. While Buffy began to shake her self out of the wall Willow continued. "I know I should destroy you where you stand, for Buffy's sake if nothing else. But we need her. Again! And once more it looks like I have to be the one to bring her kicking and screaming back to this hell." As black tears fell from her obsidian eyes, Willow cast another spell making Buffy crumble to the floor unconscious. Going to the floor herself Willow let go of the power she had drawn to herself and cried. Cried for Kennedy, for Buffy, for herself, and for what she knew she had to do.

Getting out of the kitchen Spike went over to where the strange veil fell and picked it up replacing it on Buffy and moving her back onto the couch. Once done with that he moved over to check on Dawn "You ok 'bit?" he asked quietly.

Looking at Spike with tears in her eyes "I just found out my sisters a vampire and watched her kill a friend! Do you think I'm ok!?" Dawn yelled at the vampire. "I mean, what are we going to do? Stake her? Replace her soul?" turning her rant on Willow, "and what the hell were you talking about?"

"Hey! Leave Red out of this for now. Just calm down and we'll talk about what the hell is happening and we'll even get Giles bac-"

Cutting Spike off Dawn just forged ahead "Calm down! My sisters dead, again!, and you want me to calm down! And how is Giles involved with this? If he had a hand in thi-"

Finally loosing his patience Spike let out "Damn it! If you'd shut up for one bloody second I'll tell you. Now sit down shut up and listen. What Red and I were 'discussing' earlier with Giles when you two came in and had things go to hell was what we were going to do with her." Indicating Buffy, "Looks like there's another prophecy about our favorite little Slayer here, and it relates directly to her new status. And before you ask, no I didn't turn her." Taking out a cigarette and lighting it Spike moved over to Willow and put a hand on her shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

This managed to shut Dawn up, in fact she now just sat there staring at Spike with a confused look upon her face. "But if not you… then who? It's not as if your every day vamp could have gotten her, and I sorta thought that if she could take out the First Evil then there wouldn't really be any vampire that could take her… right?"

Moving to sit in an empty chair Spike answered "Well it wasn't just an everyday vamp that beat Buffy, in fact it was a vampire that I thought was just a legend," a look of remembrance crossed Spikes face, "I saw her die, but I couldn't do a damn thing to save her."

"Wait then you were there when Buffy was tu-" Dawn got cutoff by Spike defending himself.

"There was nothing I could do. When I got there she was already drinking from the ancient's wrist." Hearing the sound of someone stepping through the front door Spike stopped.

Coming into the living room was Faith. "Hey every-," spotting Kennedy lying on the floor with Willow crying nearby, "oh god, what happened?"

Chuckling almost hysterically Dawn answered "Buffy's home," pointing over to the still figure on the couch.

"What? You mean the stiff right there is B?" moving to the head of the body she was about to reach out and remove the veil when Spike stopped her.

"No! Don't touch that." Slapping Faiths hand away.

"What? I was just going to take the thing off her face."

"Ya, I know what you were going to do and that 'thing' on her face is about the only thing keeping us alive." Shaking his head Spike went over to an armchair and sat down on one of the arms. Muttering under his breath, "Stupid thing keeps her asleep but also keeps her from putting off the right vibes."

Easily picking up the muttered words "What do you mean the right vibes, all I'm getting from her is nothing, meaning B's dead. Now are you going to tell me what killed her so we can go out and kill it or not?" showing Faiths ever present impatience.

"That's just the thing, she's not dead and we need her to kill the thing that killed her. And as much as I'd luv to go into story mode right here and now I think it might be a bit better if Red here were in a little better state of mind. Not to mention I'd rather only have to do this once."

Putting all the pieces together, "You mean B's a vamp now?" Faith looked shaken by the news. Shaking her head to clear it she then drew a stake from her jacket "I know she wouldn't want to be one of 'em, we should just do it and get it over with." Pulling her arm back to strike Willow's hand suddenly appeared on Faiths arm.

Willow finally managed to contain the tears that kept seeking to escape, "A much as it would probably be what Buffy would want we need her again. Giles apparently found a prophecy that talks about a turned Slayer and her continued existence will be needed to beat the one that turned her. Now were going to call an emergence Scooby meeting and get Giles on the phone so we can see if there's another option than bringing Buffy back."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

While Spike and Faith had gone to burry Kennedy with the other Slayers in Training that had died against the First, Dawn and Willow began getting ready for the Scooby meeting. "Xand says he and Anya will be over in a few minutes," as Dawn passed the phone over to Willow she asked, "Will do you think we could maybe set up a video conference with Giles? I know he isn't too happy with modern tech but it'd be nice to see Giles face if he does actually know something about Buffy."

"I'll try Dawn, but don't count on it," responded Willow and began dialing Giles. "Hey Giles, I'm back. Yes, Buffy had been woken up, and yes we managed to get her back to sleep. We're going to have everyone over in a few, so I would appreciate it if we could do this on a video conference. Yes! I know you don't like it but it would make things much easier". Dawn could hear Willow's voice was getting more strained as the conversation continued, "Just get back to us as soon as you can," hanging up the phone Willow turned to Dawn. "Ok, I think he'll do it. Sometimes Giles is too stubborn for his own good." Getting up to get her laptop and place it on the coffee table.

About five minutes later the door-bell rang. Willow got up to open it finding Xander and Anya waiting on the other side. Xander started with "Hey Will," but seeing Willow's red puffy eyes he changed to, "Whoa, you don't look so good. Dawn told us to get over here as soon as we could, so here we are."

"Thanks, did Dawn say anything else," seeing them shake their heads no Willow continued, "Ok, then I might as well start filling you in on what's happened." Turning and leading the two into the living room. Once there they saw Dawn sitting on the couch with Buffy's head on her lap, slowly coming her fingers through her hair. Not recognizing that it was Buffy Anya opened with "So Dawns finally decided that she wants women for orgasm buddies?"

"What!?" Dawn exclaimed, completely confused. "How did yo- I mean No! This is Buffy not Fai- umm…" hanging her head in embarrassment.

Xander was just shaking his head "Ann, I told you, no talking about orgasms… Wait! What!? Buffy's here?"

"Yes, and if you'd just sit down I'll tell you what we know." Willow said trying to control the situation.

"Alright, just when did she get back and why is she out cold?" asked Xander.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, "She isn't out because she's drunk is she? Because, we all know she isn't that great to be around when she's drunk." Anya asked in her usual blunt manner.

Glairing at Anya Willow began, "No, she isn't drunk, and she got here just little while ago. Spikes also back in town, in fact he's out with Faith burring…" tears came unbidden to Willows already red eyes. Raising her hands up to dry her eyes she just spat it out: "Ken's dead."

"Oh god, Will. I'm so sorry. What got her?" Xander went over to hug Willow.

Putting her hand up to Xanders chest to hold him off, "That's not the worst part Xand. It… it was Buffy," Seeing his confusion, almost whispering the next few words "She's dead, Xander, she's a vampire now…"

Shock and then sadness came over Xander's and Anya's faces. "Wait then that really isn't Buffy, right?"

Turning to look at Buffy's body, "It is her, just kept asleep. The veil on her face has some mojo in it that keeps a vampire asleep. Spike told us that there is no way a vampire can break free of it other than someone else taking it off," continuing to look at Buffy, Willow continued on, "About three months ago Giles called me saying the council wanted to archive spells that could restore souls. He said he wanted me to do it because he thought I'd be able to tell if the spells were authentic. I knew something was off about all of it but I didn't think it could hurt anything to look for the spells. I think he had wanted me to a find spell that would work so when we would need to cast an ensoulment spell I'd know of one to use. I just found out when Spike got here that Giles had called him just about the same time he called me having a job for him too."

Xander sat down to absorb the new information. "Holy crap, Will. This is a lot to take in, I mean even for us!" Raking his fingers through his hair, "We just found out that Buffy's a vamp, she killed Ken and Giles went behind our backs sending Spike and you on a secret missions."

"And you don't think it's not a lot for us?" Dawn piped in.

"No, I didn't mean that, its just… wow… the bad kind of wow."

"Well, now that Red's got the whole gang caught up I might as well fill in the details," Spike said as Faith went and sat next to Dawn.

"Gah!" having not heard either of their entrances Xander was caught a little off guard. Settling back down a bit, "So, fangboy really is back."

"Yea, and just in time for story tellin'," Sitting down in an empty armchair. "As she was saying, the old 'git did send me out, and it was to find Buffy. Easier said than done. I heard nothing about her in any of the demon bars and the only Slayer related rumors were about Faith here. I was in Santa Barbara when I did hear an interesting rumor though. It was about a woman dressed like death, scythe and all, was killing any demon or human that worked with demons that were around her. 'Nother strange tidbit about her was that she seemed to target the strongest demons. Now, unlike the stupid sod I learned this from I didn't actually think death itself had made it self incarnate, instead I thought it was some demon selling herself of as Death. There a drink around here?" pausing in his narration to get up and enter the kitchen. A moment later her returned with a bottle of scotch and sat back down while taking a swig. "That got me thinkin'. I went and found out when these rumors started cropping up about eight months ago. This plus the height of 'Death' was 5' 3'' had me wondering if this reaper was our lost Slayer. The only thing that didn't fit was the human killings." While Spike paused once again to take a drink from the bottle the laptop's screen flickered to show Giles.

"Is this thing on?" In the background a voice could be heard saying yes Mr. Giles. "Oh, well, good." Turning to look at the screen Giles opened with "Hello everyone I wish we could be meeting under happier circumstances but fate seems to be against that. Now Willow you said you had Buffy asleep again, is she secure?"

Spike answered for her "Yea, but I have the itching question of when you sent me on my little 'quest' you neglected to say anything about Buffy being in danger of being a vampire, and don't say you had no idea because you had Red looking for soul spells!" he growled out.

Giles grimaces at the accusation, "I didn't know so much as strongly suspected. You all know how vague prophecies can be and I didn't want you to over react."

"Over react!? Even if your prophecy didn't have anything to do with Buffy, you should have told us!" The anger in Willow's face and voice was obvious, "We could have saved her!"

Rubbing his glasses nervously "I understand your concern but I had hoped the council would have been able to stop the vampire that would sire Buffy before she would be in any danger."

"Can we at least see the proph that was jabbering on about B?" Faith suddenly interjected.

As if caught of guard Giles stumbled out, "Yes, yes of course." He disappeared from the screen only to return holding a very large tome. "There are actually two separate prophecies relating to the fallen warrior, as Buffy is referred to. Now I personally did not discover the prophecies, it was a council librarian that found them in an obscure part of the Codex; I did however read them myself and check to make certain they were in fact speaking of Buffy." Opening the Codex to a marked page Giles read out: "On a night of darkest sin the Fallen Warrior of the people will fall further still. The Calming Darkness will take her as its child. As the Fallen Warrior falls so will the light of day follow." Turning a few more pages Giles spoke again, "With the descent of the Fallen Warrior complete she will try to destroy all unless she is reminded. Reminded of whom she was, reminded of who she is, and reminded of who she will be. Only she will be able to quell the furry of the Calming Darkness." A voice from behind Giles tells him that the council requires his aid. Turning Giles nods his head saying he will be along in a moment. "I'm sorry to leave you like this but there are things I must do here that will hopefully in the end help Buffy." With that Giles walked off and the screen went blank.

"Well that was just bloody fucking helpful wasn't it." Spike blurts out getting up and kicking the coffee table's leg.

"It might not have been what we were expecting, but we did at least learn that Buffy was prophesied to die again," Anya added in her unique manner.

Getting up and turning the laptop off Willow looked at everyone, "Look it's late so why don't we just sleep on things for now. Tomorrow we can have Spike finish telling us how he got Buffy and then we can decide what to do. We have plenty of space here so everyone can sleep here." Without even waiting for a response Willow went up the stairs to her bed.

After Willow left Dawn asked to Faith, "Do you think she's going to be ok?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know D; she just lost her girlfriend and her second oldest friend." Rubbing her eyes wearily, "All what we can do is be there for her."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

Author's Note: Serenity is my creation. The name – not so much but the character is mine. If you want to use her, just at least give me credit.

The sun rose on an unusually quiet Summers home. The usual morning peppiness was missing due to last night's news. Willow shambled into the kitchen rubbing her forehead from an obvious headache. Seeing Dawn already sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal she decided to do the same. "Faith up yet?" she asked.

"No, she's still asleep in my room." At the raised eye brow from Willow Dawn immediately clarified, "Hey, nothing happened. She slept in my bed and I slept on some comforters on the ground. So see? No sleeping in the same bed." Dawn finished with sticking her tongue out.

Smiling at Dawns childish actions, "You should tell her."

"Huh? Tell her what?"

"That you care for her," the witch said simply.

"Ok that's it. How does everyone know Faith and I are together? I mean even Xander's caught on." Dawn was obviously frustrated with everyone already knowing her secret.

"Huh? Together? When did you actually hook up?" Willow said with a shocked expression.

Dawns eyes widened at her slipup, "Um… together? I mean to go there… to the um… I can't get out of this, can I?"

"No, not really," shaking her head, "And I don't think Xander's caught on yet, he has his imagination but that's it so far," seeing how that didn't really mollify Dawn Willow continued, "Did you two want it to be a secret?"

"Well we just got together two weeks ago and with the whole Buffy thing coming up we thought we would just sorta… I don't know," Dawn finished with a shrug of her shoulders. Then suddenly bolting up right, "Crap, she said she didn't want me to tell anyone before we talked about it, could you please pretty please not tell anyone," Dawn begged.

Laughing at Dawn antics, "Yes, you don't need to worry about me saying anything to anyone. Your secrets safe with me. But when Buffy's up you might want to really think about keeping quiet, at least for a little while."

"Hey Red," startling Dawn, Faith came fully into the kitchen and nodded to Willow then turned to look at Dawn, "what were you talkin' about?"

Avoiding the question "Do you really need to sneak up on us like that?"

Smirking "Yes, yes I do. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Have Spike give the rest of his story then we start preparing to restore Buffy," Willow said glumly.

"Why are you so sure we have to bring B back? It's not like she was five-by-five the last time she was brought back and this time she's comin' back as a vamp."

"I know Faith and it's not as though I want to bring her soul back here! But this time there's a prophecy involved, and that is not something we can just ignore," she said while running a hand through her hair.

Spikes voice rose up from the basement to interrupt their argument, "Faith be a good girl and get the scary weapon from my Desoto."

Yelling back down the stairs, "Get it yourself!"

Coming to stand in the door frame of the basement, "Minor problem with that: vampire," pointing to himself, "sunlight," pointing to a stream of light that was crossing the counter. Turning to face Dawn, "Bit, get everyone else into the living room. I want to get this done as soon as I can." Dawn nods and goes upstairs while Faith grumbles as she heads for the front door. With the two gone Spike steps a little closer to Willow. "How're you holding up Red?"

"I've been better," as she poked at her cereal.

"I'm not sure if it will make you feel better but I don't think Buffy's in heaven this time," seeing the witches face begin to darken, "I don't mean that she's in hell or anything," adding quickly to forestall any violence from the redhead, "just in between. When I was turned I don't remember really anything from where I was, just sorta a floating feeling. Maybe people who were turned don't go to either heaven or hell until their body's destroyed," seeing Willow's disbelieving face, "Just think about it."

Faith at this point returns holding an eerie looking scythe with a dazed look in her eyes. Walking towards the counter she raises the scythe above it and almost seems to struggle with letting go of the weapon. At last she released it and looked at Spike accusingly, "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" asked Spike.

"The damn thing it… it felt wrong to me," eyeing the scythe cautiously.

Spike moved over closer to take a better look at the weapon, "Wrong? What do you mean wrong?"

Willow butted into their argument, "Spike where did you get this?"

"Buffy had it when I found her. Why?"

Letting her hands graze the air above the black blade, "This thing has some dark and powerful mojo in it, I mean really really dark. Do you know what it is?" With a shake of his head Willow began heading for the living room. "We should really figure out what it is so the best place for us to start will be my laptop," calling over her shoulder, "and bring the scythe."

As those three were entering the living room everyone from upstairs came in as well. "What's that?" asked Dawn as she sat down on the couch next to Buffy's head. Willow went to double check that the curtains were pulled fully shut before going to her laptop, Spike simply propped the scythe up against a wall and did much the same with himself, while Xander and Anya sat in the nearby armchairs.

Faith squeezed in besides Dawn, "We're not sure D B had it so we're researchin' it."

"Oh, that's the Harvester of the Dead. Messy little thing," Anya explained with one of her usual random facts.

"What harvester? What are you guys talking about?" asked a very confused Xander that was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"The big angry looking scythe that Spike just put in the corner Xand," Dawn said pointing at the blade.

Shaking his head, "All what I saw was fangboy moving around kind of weird and that's it, no 'big angry scythe'."

"Oh, mortals that don't have an affinity for magic wont be able to see it. Has something to do with the magic that's in it I think," Anya added.

Hearing an ahha from Willow everyone turned their attention towards her as she read from her laptop, "It says here that the Harvester was forged by a race of demons for the soul purpose of destroying any demon race they considered imperfect. Vampires in particular were the focus of the weapon because they were thought to be the most inferior. With the gift of blood the scythe grants the wielder greater strength and speed but its greatest gift is clarity of mind. Through suppressing emotions the wielder is given a mind unclouded with petty feelings and acts without any hesitation or remorse." Looking up from her laptop Willow simply gazed at Buffy. 'Oh, Buffy what did this do to you?'

Dawn looked over Willows shoulder at the screen. "It looks like there's one difference though; this scythe has flames or something on the blade while that scythe doesn't."

Willow got up and left for the kitchen and returned a second later with a small needle, "If what I read is right all we need to do to really prove this is the Harvester is give it some blood." She said as she pricked her finger and let a few droplets of blood touch the blade. As soon as the blood touched it deep red flames began to appear in relief against the stark obsidian of the blade.

"Ok, let's see if I got this right. Some old Nazi-like-demons made a scythe that created a super soldier to help them out in destroying all other demon races?" asked Xander.

"Yeah, and what's more is that means that those rumors about Buffy killing humans were probably true then," Spike said. "Well I guess it's time I finished with my part of the story, it's not much just a lot of sitting, waiting, and watching. That is until Buffy showed up."

Leaving the bar he had been staying in for the last few hours Spike went out on the most recent rumor, which said Death was going to be showing sometime tonight. It was a beautiful night; a full moon, crisp night air, and the smell of fresh blood. Following the scent of the blood Spike wondered through the dark allies of Santa Barbara to finally come to the outskirts of the city. From the shadows of the alleyway his eyes took in what looked like something from a ledged. A wraith like figure holding a wicked scythe was fighting a vampire that appeared to come strait from myth. Spike recognized the blazing sky-blue eyes and blood red hair that marked her as the ancient vampiress Serenity. While the ridges on her brow were not as prominent as current vampire it didn't make her any less fearsome to look upon. Wearing a tight fitting red leather outfit she appeared to be holding her own if not winning against Death.

Spike could only watch in amazement as the battle between Death and the ancient continued to build to points where he was having trouble following it. "I know what you seek," the vampiress said with a vaguely European accent, "you seek release from this life." Parrying the strike that came from the base of the scythe with her forearm, "Let me grant you rest from your war and allow me to bring a new child into this world." Ducking under a wide swing of the scythe the ancient moved inside the reach of the blade. Face to face with Death she spoke, "Let me give you a new life, one that does not view the past with regret." Placing her hands on her shoulder and moving her foot behind the wraith's she pushed, tripping her. Kneeling down to catch woman before she hit the floor, allowing the long blond locks to spill from the hood of the duster that Death wore, the ancient moved with unnatural speed and bite into Buffy's throat.

Spike finally came to his senses and realized he had been watching Buffy take on an ancient vampire by herself and went in to attack only to be stopped by three vampires. "You will not interfere with the Lady's gift," the one in the middle said. Immediately vamping and not even bothering to retort Spike just flew into them. Throwing a right punch into the middle vampire's gut then turning to kick the one to the left in the face. The third vampire attacked Spike's open back by tackling him to the ground forcing both to begin rolling. Finally managing to end up on top Spike rabbit punched the vampire under him hard in the temple, knocking him unconscious; just in time to be kicked in the side by vampire number two. Rolling on the ground again Spike managing to reach into his jacket and pull out a stake. Standing quickly he rammed the stake into the heart of the number two as he was charging him. The first one backed up some to think of a different strategy to use against Spike only to catch a fast moving left punch to the jaw that was rapidly followed up by a thrust from the stake. Barely avoiding the swing to his chest the vampire struck out with his fist and connected with Spikes side but having his next fist caught. With the vampire's wrist held tightly in his left grasp, Spike roughly pulled him forward onto his stake.

Blinking through the ash that fluttered in the wind from the destroyed vampire, Spike saw his worst nightmare happening. Buffy lay across the ancient's knee and was held up with Serenity's left hand on the back of her neck while the right wrist was placed up to the Slayer's mouth. Buffy drank greedily from the vampiress' wrist until what was left of her strength fled from her leaving her head dangling lifelessly over Serenity's hand, while Serenity herself had a look of pure ecstasy upon her face. Spike saw only red as he rushed the old vampire landing a solid hit to her face. Not even bothering to glance at Serenity Spike picked up Buffy in one arm and the scythe in the other and ran. With sobs choking him he ran faster than he ever thought he could.

"After that I made my way to where I was staying, picked the veil out of my stuff, and made my way here," Spike finished.

Everyone sat quietly just absorbing the story until Willow broke the silence. "I know she's never going to forgive me for it this time, but we need her." Looking directly at Buffy's still form, "I'm going to bring her back."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

In what had once been Joyce's room Willow searched through her collection of magic ingredients while Dawn paced behind her. "Are you sure that we _need_ to bring her soul back? I mean Faith did have a good point with the whole Buffy having a hard time adjusting thing."

Not even looking up from her search, "Yes, Dawn, I'm positive that we need her back. Buffy couldn't beat Serenity on her own which means that we would have no chance at all against her. But maybe if worked together we could slay her."

"We're not even sure that would work!" Dawn argued. "Considering how we acted last time I don't think she would even want to help us."

"Damn it Dawn, I need her!" finally turning on Dawn, "I need to tell her I'm sorry, I never meant for her to leave…" sinking to her knees crying, "I want her back so much."

Dawn simply went up to Willow and put her arms around her shoulders, hugging her tight. "I know, we all want her back, I'm just not sure it's the right thing."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, "Right thing or not, prophecy or not I'm bringing her back. I know it's selfish but I can't live without her."

Nodding her head, "Ok Will, but getting everyone to agree with it is going to be the hard thing and how will you do it?"

"I'll just need her, me, and a couple of magic items but nothing like the urn of Osiris. The items are just there to help me concentrate better." Picking up the ingredients that she had sorted out of her collection into a bowl Willow made her way towards the stairs.

"So, um, how will this spell work?" Dawn asked.

Willow stopped at the top of the stairs to think, "It's really similar to a binding ritual just instead of sealing a demon to the casters will it's sealing a soul to the target body."

"Oh," the confusion still obvious in her voice.

"I sort of act as an anchor to Buffy's soul and help to draw her back to her body," Willow clears up.

"Ah, now that I understand."

Continuing onto the living room and placing the bowl with the items on the coffee table Willow turned to face everyone with her resolve face showing. "I'm going to resoul Buffy," a small clamor of voices rise up so Willow simply raised her voice some, "We have to have Buffy back, without her there's no way we can beat Serenity."

"Will, are you sure you're not just doing this out of grief? I mean I know you're really hurting but is bringing Buffy back such a good idea?" Xander tried to reason.

"Look we're going to have to do something with her and it really just comes down to two options: restore her soul or stake her and I don't know about the rest of you but I could never slay Buffy," she said.

"I'd be willing to," Faith stated, "I know B would never want to be a blood rat and bringing her back for something that isn't even an apocalypse ain't a good way to get on her good side."

"I'd say a three thousand year old vampire that's involved in a prophecy with a turned Slayer in it counts as apocalyptic," Spike pointed out, "And not to color anyone's opinion on souling, not souling the bird, but the veil that's on her face wont keep her out forever."

"What!? You mean she could get up any moment and rip out all our throats?" Anya blurted out.

Shaking his head, "No, she should stay out of it for another day or so, but I wouldn't push it beyond that."

"Look none of you even have to be here with me when I pull Buffy back, so if she is pissed that she's back she'll only find me," Willow said.

Xander scratched his head, "Um, Will didn't you need four people the last time?"

"Yes, but that time I was bargaining with Osiris, this time there wont be any intermediaries. Just me and Buffy, that's it," she answered. "I will need you to help me clear the room however and after that I'd like to have Dawn and Faith near incase something happens. The rest of you could start researching Buffy's sire at the Magic Box." Seeing no one immediately moving to act Willow pointed out, "Look we have to resoul Buffy, there is no other option." Everyone got up and began to move the furniture out of the living room while Willow drew a pentagram in the center of the floor.

"Will, what are you going to have to do?" Xander asked after moving one of the armchairs, "For the spell that is."

"The binding circle is to hold Buffy's demon back," pointing to the pentagram she had just drawn, "When everything is ready I'll remove the veil; awakening Buffy. Then I'll start the binding spell using this crystal," pulling out a clear egg shaped stone from the bowl she held, "as a focus point for her soul then I'll direct it to her body."

Lifting the couch Faith with Dawns help, she whispered to her, "Does this remind you of when we kicked B out? Somethin feeling really off, but nothing you can do about it?"

"Kinda, but I think there's something right about this," Dawn answered sounding not quite sure of herself.

With the room emptied of everything but Willow and Buffy, the witch began to prepare for the spell. The pentagram drawn and Buffy at its center, her head opposite of the point, Willow went about placing incense down and the crystal at Buffy's feet. Going back over the bowl she uncovered a second crystal that looked the same as the other yet set it where she would be sitting. Lighting the incense and sitting down before her crystal, Willow placed her hands on her knees and began the simple floatation spell to reveal Buffy's pale face.

Stretching ever so slowly, Buffy sat up yawning. "Why are you here all alone Will?" answering her own question, "Oh, let me guess, your _giving _me back my soul. Well did it occur to you that the soul might not want to come back?"

"Yes, demon, it did," Willow said flatly while focusing on her crystal.

"Oh, so it's entirely work related," looking down at her fingers she began to pick at her cuticles, "Your not doing this for personal reasons are you Willow?" she said while suddenly pulling her face up to look directly at the redheads eyes. "Come on Will; give me more credit than that. I have all of Buffy's memories, that means I know you just as well as she did, it also means I know why she really left that night."

This last comment managed to shake Willows concentration some. "Ah, knew that would get your attention. You really want to know why she left that night?" Strengthening her resolve Will sought to ignore the demons voice. "You know already don't know? She left because of you," the demon said simply. "You had been with her the whole way, through every little demon to her own deaths. When you deserted her she had lost her greatest support and for the next nine months she wanted nothing but to die."

Seeing a soft glow begin to form in Willows crystal the demon knew she needed to disrupt the witch's concentration somehow. "If you do somehow get Buffy's soul back in this body do you have any idea what she will see in her memories? That scythe she got worked wonders for her depression. She didn't feel a single sad thought, didn't feel much of anything really, even when she began killing humans," licking her lips at the memories, "For being a protector of humans she sure did think up some interesting ways to kill them."

The light in Willow's crystal flickered then held once more. The redhead shook her head and continued to stair directly at her crystal. Once it reached the point of glowing as bright as a candle Willow switched her focus to Buffy's. Glairing at her the demon stood up and began pacing. After a moment it continued with it's sharing, "I'm not sure if you saw _my_ first human kill, rather tall woman with long dark hair. Her blood tasted so sweet. Funny thing is Buffy always wanted her dead."

The light in Buffy's crystal nearly winked out, Willow managed to retain some of her concentration as the sweat ran down her brow. Smiling evilly the demon sat down cross-legged, "isn't this great Will, being able to sit together again after so long. I mean it's kind of sad how much the stupid human loved to be with you. If any big bad were intelligent in any sort of way they could have easily destroyed her had they seen how much she relied on you. Seeing her memories I can also tell that she cared for you in more than just a friend way…" Letting her voice trail off to watch the witches face as she tried to stay focused on the task set before her. "It's almost as if she were…" Willow's eyes began to flicker between her normal hue and black. "in…" Finally setting on black Willow lifted her hands to point at the opposing crystal. "lo…" and her voice was cut off by the sudden surge of light from Buffy's crystal.

With both gem's shining brightly a stream of energy flowed through Willow's crystal into Buffy's and from there strait into the chest of the demon. With the steam of energy a strong wind followed opening the blinds on the window enough to let a beam of light fall on Willow. As the energy slammed into the vampire's chest she threw her head back and let out a soundless scream and shifted into her demonic visage. When her eyes changed to their amber color they glowed with a strange golden light. Willow watched as Buffy slumped backwards to the ground unconscious which she mimicked shortly after.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

After leaving the living room Dawn followed Faith out to the back porch. Blinking at the bright sun she sat down next to Faith on the stairs and quickly cuddled up to her side laying her head on the rogues shoulder. Slipping an arm around Dawns waist Faith asked, "What's with the sudden clingy?"

"I'm scared, Willow's bringing Buffy back. I have no idea how she'll act being a vampire and all. Then there's us… which I'm positive she'll blow up with," Dawn's head popped up at that, "Oh, shit. She's really going to kill me."

Placing a light kiss on Dawns lips Faith said, "D, whoa, calm down. First thing you should be happy about B comin back. And her finding out about us…" shrugging her shoulder, "She'll just have to deal." Not seeing Dawn relax much, "Look, she's your sister, even if she will be a vamp now she'll always love you. Nothin in this world could ever make her hurt you."

Nodding her head, "Yeah, I'm just wigging." She lightly kissed Faith on the cheek. "Thanks for that. Oh, um, by the way I kind of messed up on the whole 'keep-us-a-secret' part," she said abashedly, "I told Will. But, but in my defense she did already kind of know."

Faith just shrugged, "Eh, don't sweat it D. They'll all have to figure it out at some point."

Eyeing her cautiously, "You're not even kinda angry?"

"Nope, everything's five-by-five," she said as she hugged Dawn closer to her.

"You think Willow will be able to get Buffy back?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it. If there was anyone that could bring B back id be…" suddenly cutting off Faith turned to look at the house. "Somethin's happened, something big."

Both got up and began heading for the door, "What happened? Was it Willow?"

"I'm not sure. All I felt was a surge of… something sending my Slayer senses nuts," Faith responded.

Reaching the living room both girls saw Buffy and Willow unconscious on the floor and immediately moved to Will. Faith knelt down next to the witch and gently shook her, "Red you ok?" At first there was nothing until Willow began to stir.

Blinking her eyes a few times before fully opening them Willow looked up into Faith's concerned face. Slowly she sat up and nodded to Faith.

Dawn went to stand near the edge of the pentagram and looked down at Buffy, "Did it work?"

"I…" Willow took a calming breath and closed her eyes, "She's here, she' back."

Peering over at Buffy Faith wasn't so certain, "How are you sure, she looks just as dead and I don't…" suddenly she stiffened as she felt a vibration come directly from Buffy's body. "B's back."

Before she finished speaking Buffy's eyes shot open and she sat up, "Wa… where am I" as she spoke she seemed to run out of breath. "Why can't I breathe," trying to focus on her breathing, "Why don't I need…" Buffy simply let her voice trail off as she finally took in her surroundings. Looking directly at Willow with her eye's narrowing, "You brought me back, didn't you?" her voice was quiet and seething with anger. Willow was unable to find her voice so she simply nodded her head. Dawn however rushed forward and fell to her knees to embrace her sister in a hug, scuffing a portion of the binding circle as she crossed into it. Caught by surprise Buffy sat motionless as her sister hung on her crying softly into her shoulder. Her eyes moved from Dawn; to Faith; to Willow; then to finally settle on the shaft of sunlight falling into the room. Before anyone could move she had shrugged Dawn off her and moved over to the window throwing the blinds wide open to let the full affect of the sun to hit her. Faith was the first to free herself from her shock when she smelt her sister Slayer's skin begin to fry, tackling Buffy to the floor beneath the window sill she started to put out the flames that had sprouted up.

"What the fuck, B!?" Faith yelled as she continued putting out flames. Noticing Buffy wasn't even reacting as she was being extinguished Faith became even more concerned, "What's wrong B? Being back can't be that bad?"

Willow answered for her with tears falling down her face, "Yes it can. I pulled her from a peaceful rest back into this, back into everything she wanted to forget."

Dawn had recovered from Buffy's sudden action and moved to comfort the redhead. "Willow, shh, it'll be ok. Buffy doesn't think it's that bad," Dawn helped Willow stand and put an arm around her to steady her. Turning them both towards the stairs, "Come on Wills, just get some sleep and things will be better."

With both of them gone Faith looked at Buffy, "B you can be pissed all you want at fate, destiny, the PTB, I don't give a fuck," jabbing a finger at her, "What you will not be pissed at is Red. Bringing you back has probably hurt her more than you being dead and you know why she did it? She did it because you're the only one that can save us. Again!" seeing no reaction from her Faith just shook her head and tried to calm herself by taking a deep breath. "I can't imagine how fucked up it is being a vamp, but remember being a Slayer means sacrifice. So you're back again. Deal. You've got friends and family here that love you and really need you. If you let them help we all just might make it through this." Even after her little motivational speech Buffy still didn't move from the floor. "Screw it, never was good at the whole motivation thing." Faith turned her back on the elder Slayer and leaned against the door frame to the kitchen and looked out over the counter to the back door.

After a few moments of silence the dark Slayer heard the soft whisper of Buffy's voice. "I can't remember… anything before getting the scythe. I mean I can but all the murders and death just sort of suffocate me if I try to look back at the better times. What's even worse is the demon; she plays the memories she likes over and over." Her voice was choked with regret. "I killed so many people." The last Faith only heard because of her Slayer hearing it was so quite.

Moving back over to Buffy Faith tried to put a hand on the vampire's shoulder only to have it shrugged off, "I don't know about the demon but the murders… I know that. All I can say is to accept them and try to make up for them."

The two Slayers stayed there for a while longer, both in deep thought. After collecting herself a bit Buffy stood, mindful of the ray of light, "Could I just go sleep for a bit?"

"Oh ya… what with the vamp hours now. Um, you can have your room I guess, no one's really used it since you left." Once they reached Buffy's room Faith went in first to make sure it was sun proof. When she could enter the Slayer Vampire looked around and noticed nothing really had changed. She spotted the picture of just the three original Scoobys sitting out on her old dresser and went over to it. With the picture in her right hand she let her free one graze over Willow's face, "Know what the worst part of being a vampire is?" Not even waiting for a response, "Not being able to cry," and with that Faith moved to leave.

As soon as Willow and Dawn reached the witches room the redhead broke down and fell to her knees. "She hates me," tears were streaming falling down her face, "Oh, goddess, what have I done?"

"Shhh, what you had to do," Dawn replied. "We need her back. And as a bonus we can tell her how sorry we are for kicking her out and tell her how much we love her and still accept her." Seeing that the witch was still crying Dawn persisted in trying to comfort her, "Will everything will get better. It did last time didn't it?"

Sniffling some and standing up Willow shrugged slightly, "Yeah, if you count sleeping with Spike improving. But she didn't really hate me for it last time, this time though…" Going over to the bed and sitting down on it, "I knew she would hate me but I never expected it to hurt this much."

Sitting next to Willow on the bed she simply hugged her, "It hurts because you care for her. None of us wanted to bring her back as she is. Maybe after she adjusts a little she won't be so angry. Get some sleep and we'll see how tomorrow goes, k?"

Getting more comfortable on the bed Willow mumbled a sound that resembled an ok. Quietly leaving the room Dawn closed and the door and began heading for the stairs when she saw Faith leave Buffy's room. "How'd it go with her?" Dawn asked.

Shrugging her shoulders Faith filled Dawn in, "Better than I expected. She did actually talk a little."

"What she say?"

"Looks like she had been killing people and she's got the whole brooding vamp thing down already." Nodding her head in the direction of the stairs the two started going down them, "Worst thing is her demon likes what she did, so not only is she beating her self up over the murders but shes got her vampire cheering her on. Willow?"

Finally reaching the kitchen Dawn sat down on one of the stools while Faith went over to the fridge. "She's wigging over Buffy hating her." After a pause Dawn asked, "Do you think we did the right thing?"

Turning around after pulling out a soda and placing it on the counter Faith walked around behind Dawn and wrapped her arms around her waist. Whispering in her ear, "I'm not sure but I know we'll be able to face what ever comes," and she finished with a soft kiss on Dawns ear.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

Author's Note: ' ' indicates Buffy's demon. ( ) indicates human thoughts

Buffy was awoken by a strange feeling of… emptiness. Getting out of her bed she looked around and found nothing seemed wrong, except her demon was completely silent for the first time since rising. Noticing that night had fallen Buffy walked out into the hallway listening for the others. Hearing nothing she headed towards what had been her mother's room, but was now Willow's. Opening it a crack the Slayer Vampire looked in on the sleeping redhead. Willow lay asleep on her side with her back facing the door. Moving with unnatural silence and grace Buffy went and sat down on the bed without disturbing the witch. Gently reaching out and brushing the red locks behind her ear, she revealed Willow's cheek and neck. The Slayer let the back of her fingers graze over the exposed skin. Bringing her face closer, the vampire placed a feather light kiss on the girl's cheek before shifting her face and slowly lowering her mouth to the bare neck before her. Gently sinking her fangs into Willow's neck, the redhead stiffened having been brought awake by the slight pain. The only noise the witch was able to make out was a sighed 'why?' then she fell limp into the bed.

Buffy moaned as she slowly came down from the high of draining her friend dry when she heard Dawn's voice calling for her. Suddenly the scent of blood hit her nose for the first time that night and three things happened at once: Buffy's surrounding wavered then vanished, and she found herself on her bed; second: Dawn was standing in front of her holding a bag; and third: her demon's laughter.

Seeing Buffy's fear stricken face Dawn placed the bag she was holding onto the nightstand. She went to sit next to Buffy only for her to skitter away and curl into a ball and begin rocking. The Slayer's sister asked, "Buffy what's with the wiggens? You sounded like you were having a good dream?"

The vampire lifted her head a little, "Dream? It was only a dream?" she whispered to herself.

"What's wrong?" Dawn repeated.

Wiping back the few loose stands of hair that fell into her face Buffy answered, "Noth-nothing. Just your everyday nightmare." 'Ha! More like a fantasy. You know you wanted her blood, to make her like us.'

"You sure?" seeing Buffy shudder then give a small nod, Dawn kept an eye on her sister as she went over to the brown paper bag she brought and handed it to her. "The others got you some blood on their way back, thought you might be a little hungry."

"Thanks," she said, accepting the bag, "but I'm not really hungry right now." She put the bag down on the bed. (I would never want to do that to Will!) the Slayer thought at her demon.

"Oh, ok. Everyone's downstairs and they found some stuff on your sire, so um, if you want to listen in feel free." At this point Dawn was a little uncomfortable being with her sister. She just really did not know how to act around her. Should she act as though nothing was wrong? Ask her about it? In the end she simply let Buffy set the pace they would go. "I guess I'll go then."

Even after Dawn left, Buffy was still sitting on her bed looking at the blood, caught in her internal conversation. 'Oh? I was under the impression you hated her, what with the hissing at her and everything.'

(I do, I mean I don't… I, I don't know.)

'What's not to know! She brought you back as a vampire, possibly the worst thing you could ever think of happening and then goes to ask you for your help.'

(Yes, but Willow would never have done something like this without a good reason,) Buffy thought while continuing to stare at the blood bag.

Making a disgusted noise at Buffy's thought the demon opted for a topic change 'We can figure your feelings out later; right now drink up. I'm sure you'll need your strength when your kill your friends,' Buffy's demon tormented her.

"Shut up! I'm not going to kill anyone," the Slayer unconsciously yelled out loud. Noticing this she hissed at her demon, "It was only a normal dream, not anything else."

'Fine, believe what you want. I'm too hungry to argue right now anyway so go drink some blood,' the demon replied indifferently.

"No, I'm not going to drink blood. I can still eat normal food. Being a Slayer once has to give me some kind of a perk."

'Doesn't work that way, girly, you're a vampire now - as in undead. So it's blood or nothing,' her demon pointed out.

Ignoring her demon's information Buffy silently made her way to the kitchen avoiding the living room where she could hear everyone. Finding some leftover pizza she started chewing on it and continued to search the fridge for more food. (See. It doesn't taste bad or make me want to puke,) she thought at her demon as she mentally stuck her tongue at her.

Slightly baffled by the new knowledge the demon still pressed her earlier point 'You do know that even though this does taste normal you're not getting anything from it. Your hunger is still there and that hunger can only be sated with blood.'

Finishing the pizza slice, she slowly closed the fridge and sat down on a stool near the counter. Her demon was right. The food, as good as it tasted, did nothing to make the rumbling in her stomach go away. 'You know I'm right,' she said smugly, 'So if you're not going to snack on your friends go back to that blood upstairs.'

Growling softly, Buffy thought, (Don't even joke about that. We will never hurt my friends. If you shut up I'll go and drink your damn blood.) Once again sneaking through the house Buffy made her way back to her room.

Closing the door on her way in the vampire went over to the blood. (You had better be right about this.)

'Don't worry it'll taste great,' Buffy could nearly see her demon drooling.

Opening the bag and reaching in for the bottle Buffy let her demon's hunger show. After pulling the lid the Slayer lifted the blood to her lips. Hesitating a moment longer she quickly took a short pull from it – which she immediately spat back out..

(What the hell!) 'That tastes like shit!' Buffy and her demon exclaimed at the same time. "I thought you said it would taste good!

"What's up with the blood?"

Reverting to her human face and wiping the blood off her chin Buffy turned around. She found Xander standing in the doorway, "Um… it… the blood… tastes bad."

A confused look crossed Xanders face, "It should be fresh. We got the blood from the butcher when we were out earlier. Hey! Maybe you don't need blood because you were a Slayer."

"No. I need blood," she said flatly.

"What about normal food?"

"That doesn't work either." Seeing his eye brow rise up in question, she clarified "I snuck downstairs a second ago for some food."

"Maybe you just can't have animal blood, but you can have other blood. But that would leave…" Xander trailed off.

"Human," she said lifelessly.

"I'm not helping here am I?"

Shaking her head slightly, "Not too much Xand. Look, we'll deal with my eating problem later; right now I'd like to see what you found out about my sire." Nodding his head Xander began leading the way downstairs. "Heh, there's another thing I never thought I'd say: my sire."

"Yeah, it's right up there with: Hey, I died twice, well three times now," Xander added trying to lighten the mood. Upon reaching the living room, Buffy noticed all the furniture had been moved back in and everyone was there save Willow. Anya was in an armchair as was Spike, Faith was sitting on the couch and Dawn was leaning against her with her head on her shoulder. That is until Buffy came in and Dawn immediately moved her head. Xander called out to the gathered Scoobies, "Ok, calling this Scooby meeting to session. What did we dig up on the Buffster's sire?" Xander said while rubbing his hand together.

Looking at each other, they were uncertain who should start. Surprisingly it was Spike who hit things off, "Biggest thing we found out was that she's been around for nearly three thousand years and has sired only six childer, including you," pointing at Buffy. "This means she's incredibly protective of her family and is probably trying to find you."

After waiting for someone else to say something Buffy spoke, "That's it? She's really old and wants me back?"

"Well if you want her personal info," Spike said indignantly, "you can read that," pointing at a rather large tome on the coffee table. Seeing her glair at him Spike rethought, "Alright we'll figure out all the little details while you do something relaxing, like patrolling."

"How do you see relaxing and patrol the same thing?" Buffy asked.

"You're all tense and the best thing for that is a good fight," Spike said getting up and reaching for the tome on the coffee table, "loosens the joints and emotions up."

'Do as he says, neither of us wants to read some dusty old book," Buffy's demon pointed out.

Faith spoke up, "I'll go with ya… for company is all."

Thinking for a moment before answering Buffy nodded her head, "K, I guess that works." Turning to Faith, Buffy asked, "So where do you keep the stakes?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

Author's Note: ' ' indicates Buffy's demon. ( ) indicates human thoughts.

A few minutes later the two Slayers were wandering through one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale. "So, B, do you have vamp strength on top of your Slayer?" Faith asked.

'Here, little vampy… god, what does someone have to do to get some quality violence around here,' the demon complained.

Ignoring her demon Buffy responded, "Not sure, I guess I feel stronger but I haven't had any tests yet." Before she was even finished speaking a hand sprouted up from the ground.

"Well here's your first."

'Finally something to hit,' Buffy's demon said joyfully.

Buffy reached down and gripped the vampire's hand and gave a strong pull. The pull had enough force to bring the demon completely out of the ground and onto its face. "Heh, guess I don't know my own strength," Buffy punned. Pushing up from the ground it began growling at the two Slayers. Suddenly a look of fear crossed its features as it began to back off. "Huh? Since when were vamp's smart enough to try and run?" Buffy asked.

'Because it senses you. I'm betting it thinks you're a master vamp by the power we're throwing off,' the demon supplied.

Seeing Buffy's shocked face Faith was a little curious, "What's up?" As she waited for Buffy's response she moved to grab the vampire by the arm to keep it from running.

Instead of answering the Slayer Vampire asked the cowering demon before her, "Do you think I'm a master?"

Looking between the two before it answered the vampire said, "Ye- yes."

"What are you talking about B?" Faith asked.

Shaking her head in disbelief, "I have the presence of a master vampire."

"Yeah, so?"

Noticing Faith completely missed the importance of that statement Buffy tried to better explain it, "I'm newly risen, and other vampires already recognize me as a master. That means I have the strength of a master."

An 'oh' look crossed Faiths face when she had an idea, "Hey, B, let's see what you can really do." Getting the Slayer Vampire's attention Faith pushed the vampire she was holding a few feet away from both of them.

The demon didn't even get a chance to get up before Buffy was on it. Landing a kick to the vampire's side, she sent it flying through three tombstones before it came to a stop. Whimpering in pain the demon tried to get up again. 'Ooooo, squeaky.' Buffy could see her demon jumping and clapping happily like a little girl, 'It's like a piñata, just instead of candy when you hit it you get funny noises.' This time Buffy let it stand unsteadily on its legs before attacking. Moving faster than even Faith could see Buffy threw fist after fist into the vampire. Finally getting bored with pummeling the vampire Buffy drew a stake from her sleeve and thrust it into its unbeating heart. Both Slayers knew the fight was over even before the first kick had landed, but Faith wanted to make sure that Buffy would still slay and Buffy herself just wanted to 'get some quality violence in' as her demon put it.

'That sucked, it didn't even fight back,' Buffy's demon complained. 'I mean all I was asking for was a little challenge. Although the noises it made were fun.'

"Well that was wicked cool, but I think we need something bigger," Faith suggested.

"You know of anything in town?" Buffy asked.

Taking a second to think Faith shrugged her shoulders, "Nope, can't think of anything. Might as well finish up patrol."

About a half an hour and three vamps later Buffy's hunger had grown to the point that she couldn't ignore it. 'Mmmm,' her demon moaned in hunger, 'I'm soo hungry' (Could you shut up. It's bad enough without you complaining.) Seeing two vampires in the distance Buffy nudged Faith and nodded in their direction.

"What?"

"Two vamps dead ahead."

"You can tell from here?" Faith asked while looking at the sidewalk that Buffy pointed towards. There were in fact two people there but she couldn't tell if they were human or vampire.

Shrugging Buffy started off, quickly followed by Faith. During her rush at the two vampires Buffy had an idea that would kill two birds with one stone. 'Oh, no. You're not going to do that,' her demon popped up.

(And why not?) Buffy asked.

'Because it's disgusting,' the demon argued, 'plus you don't know where they've been.'

(Oh, and feeding from humans is so much more sanitary?)

'Look it's just wrong, vampires do not feed from vampires,' her demon was actually wigging out about this.

(I don't care what you say; I'm going to do this.) With that Buffy lunged at her target vampire tackling it off the sidewalk into the nearby yard. "Faith, take the other one!" Buffy called to the dark Slayer. Both got up from the ground growling and began circle one another. Moving in to throw a punch at the vampire's ribs Buffy heard the tell tale sound of bones breaking on contact and watched her victim fly a few feet. Moving over to the downed vamp she grabbed a foot and dragged it around a tree blocking any view Faith had of her. Once they were alone Buffy let her face shift and said, "Normally I'd give a pun about now but nothing really seems funny about this." Picking the vampire up, she tilted its head so its neck was near her lips and sank her teeth in. As soon as the fangs ripped in, the demon screamed in pain as its blood spilt out into the Slayer Vampire's mouth. When the first drop of blood hit her tongue Buffy purred low in her throat at the taste, (Tastes good, doesn't it?).

If the Slayer's demon had a mouth it'd be hanging open, 'I don't get it, other vamp blood is suppose to taste gross almost acidic.'

(Looks like when you're once a Slayer you never get over killing them,) Buffy thought as the vampire in her arms sagged into unconsciousness with her mouth still latched onto its neck. (Heh, can't kill a vamp by draining them,) Buffy discovered. Pulling away and letting her face revert to its human guise, she drew her stake and dusted the vamp.

Faith watched as Buffy took the demon on the right to the ground just as she made a flying kick to her own vampires head. "Faith, take the other one!" With her order given Faith saw the Slayer Vampire drag her enemy around a tree and vanish from view. (damn it B, you better not do anything when I'm not there,) Faith thought to herself. Refocusing on the problem at hand Faith threw a punch at the vampire just as it was getting up from her last hit. Managing to block the incoming fist the vampire tried to kick Faiths legs out from under her, which only resulted in Faith jumping the kick and sucker punching it in the face. Reeling from the hit the vampire tried to regain its balance only to be punched hard in the gut by the Slayer. Instead of doubling over in pain the demon rolled with the punch and used the momentum to pull both of them off balance and onto the ground. Rolling until it was on top, the vampire moved into bite Faith when a shriek of pain came from where Buffy had gone, causing the demon to look up. Taking advantage of the distraction Faith managed to free a stake from the back of her pants and thrust it into the demon atop her. Dusting herself off Faith walked around the tree to see Buffy standing there with blood dripping down her chin.

"You ok B?" getting a questioning 'huh?' as a response Faith pointed out the blood dripping from her chin.

"Oh," wiping her face, "I'm fine, better than fine actually. Let's go find some more vamps, Faithy." Turning she began walking off with a noticeable spring in her step.

Shaking her head, Faith quickly caught up to Buffy, "What's got you all perky?"

Giving Faith a smile that creped her out Buffy said, "Found something to eat."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

Author's Note: Big thanks to Rebelrsr for betaing and letting me bounce ideas off them. ' ' indicates Buffy's demon. ( ) indicates human thoughts. Once again Serenity is my creation, you can use her just give me credit.

Back in the Summer's household the living room - or what was the living room -had numerous books lying around and Dawn sprawled across the couch with a book open on her face. Spike was in an armchair rubbing his temples, and Anya skimmed through a large book that probably wasn't in English. "This is just like history class, I don't know what's the important stuff is and what's not," Dawn's muffled complaint was heard through the book on her face.

Xander came in from the kitchen right then holding a box of pizza and a carton of ice-cream, "Hey, I brought items of renewal, dig in," he said, setting the food down on an open space on the coffee table. "Don't worry, Dawn; Buffy wasn't any good at history either. So even if you don't find anything, I doubt she'll hold it against you."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one doing the work," Dawn said as she sat up and grabbed a slice.

"Hey! I am doing work, its called gathering the provisions," Xander retorted.

"Would you bloody well shut up! This is aggravating enough without you two jabbering," Spike suddenly exploded.

Both Xander and Dawn looked at Spike while Anya continued as though nothing were happening. "Whoa, easy there, Spike. What's got you all pissed?"

Raking a hand through his hair Spike responded, "Eh, its nothing. Sorry, Bit."

"And no apology for me?"

"No, because you're not doing anything," Spike pointed out.

Simply shaking his head, "I am so unappreciated here. Honey, the least you could do is try and defend me."

"Oh, yeah, Xander is very useful," Anya said distractedly. "He's a very good orgasm buddy."

Running a hand down his face, Xander mumbled "Points for trying I guess." Turning back to face Spike, he continued, "But really Spike what's got you all riled?" Dawn also turned her attention back to Spike.

"It's nothing- it's-" The bleached blond took a breath even though he didn't need it. "You know how vampires do as a master tells them?" Seeing Xander and Dawn nod their heads he continued, "It's because they fear their strength but more than that it's their presence. It's like a… a,"

Seeing Spike grasping for the right word Dawn said "Aura?" Smiling at her,

"Yea, Bit, an aura. This aura can force a vampire to do as the master says, now the thing that's got me buggered is… well Buffy."

Looking confused Xander asked "What's Buffy got to with a master's aura?"

"She has one," Spike said plainly. "She shouldn't but she does, and it's stronger than even Angel's and he's over two-hundred and forty years old! Why the hell do you think I changed my mind so quickly when she glared at me?"

Suddenly Anya called out, "Hey, hey! I think I have something: Lachesis later known as Serenity was born around seven-fifty BC in Greece. This was during the Spartan expan-"

Cutting her off Spike said, "Yes, yes that's good ducks but we don't need to know it right now. You can tell us everything when Buffy gets back."

"Fine with me, but does this mean I get a reward for finding this first?" Anya asked.

"No, honey, we've been over this before. When we're researching there is no reward for doing it."

Hearing foot falls down the stairs everyone turned their heads toward them. Willow came around the railing with sleep still in her eyes, "Where's Buffy?"

"Hey Will," Xander greeted, "she's out patrolling with Faith. Um… could I talk with you-privately?"

Waking up fully Willow nodded to her friend and followed him into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

Looking around to make sure no one was around, "It's Buffy, we don't know what she eats."

Willow's brows scrunched in confusion, "What do you mean? She drinks blood."

"I know but the thing is she can't take animal blood or human food. That sort of leaves about one thing: human blood," he whispers the last words.

"What? No, no that can't be right. She was a protector of people; she can't start snacking on them!" Willow's voice was beginning to rise by the end of her sentence.

Sensing a rant coming Xander tried to stop it before it got anywhere, "Shh! Quiet Will. We don't want the others to know. For now I think it might be best if I went and got some blood from the blood bank."

Calming down some Willow tried to look at things more rationally, "You're right, Xander, we have to get something for Buffy and when she gets back we'll have to talk with her."

Nodding, Xander left the house through the back door and Willow headed into the living room. Noticing Xander wasn't with her Dawn asked, "Where'd Xand go?"

"To get food," Willow said as she moved Dawn's feet so she could sit down.

"But he just brought some a second ago."

"She means he's getting blood for Buffy," Spike clairified.

Dawn silently made an 'oh' and looked at the table when the uncomfortable silence settled in. After a short moment the door opened to reveal Faith talking to Buffy who was behind her.

A few minutes away from Buffy's home Faith asked, "Alright B, spill. What'd you eat?"

With a certain amount of mirth in her eyes Buffy answered, "Well, it was about yea high," holding her hand out to about Faith's height, "kinda angry and had pointy teeth."

"You ate a vamp!?" Faith asked incredulously. Not completely sure how to respond Faith just shook her head and chuckled a little, "Nice goin, B. Shoulda guessed you'd figure another use for 'em."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just-you've slayed 'em, boned 'em, and now you drink 'em," Faith said with a smirk.

Playfully punching her in the arm Buffy mock scolded her, "That's not nice, Faith, a girl has to improvise with what she has, is all." Turning a little more serious, "But really, Faith, I'd rather not have the whole gang knowing about my new diet."

"Alright, B, don't sweat it," Faith shrugged. "Just going to let them ease into things?"

"Yeah, something like that," Buffy said as they reached the front door to her home. "Ya know, it just occurred to me that I've never been invited into my house."

"Heh, guess it's another one of those Slayer perks," Faith said over her shoulder as she went into the house.

Dawn was the first to spot them and had to keep herself from running over and hugging Faith. "Hey, Faith, glad to see you're not hurt."

"You really think anything could have happened with B here?" Faith said as she hiked her thumb at the Slayer Vampire.

Willow chose this time to speak up, "It's a good thing you're both back, Anya just found out the specifics on Serenity."

Buffy kept her eyes downcast when she looked in Willow's direction, "Really? Could- could I see them?"

Noticing Buffy's strange behavior Dawn moved before questions could be asked. She had a feeling she knew what was bothering the vampire so she opened the tome Anya found the information in and handed it to Buffy, "We haven't really read it yet so you can read it out loud to us."

"O-ok," Buffy stumbled out as she cast Dawn a thankful glance. Moving to sit down in an empty armchair she began, "It says that Lachesis currently known as Serenity was born in Greece around seven-fifty BC. This was during the Spartan expansion towards what was then Macedonia. Apparently during the chaos the Spartans caused, many vampires took advantage and turned or killed many innocents. Serenity was one of these unfortunate victims. It is unknown who her sire was but what is known is she became a very calm and calculating demon. In all of her two-thousand-and-seven-hundred some years she has only sired five vampires. Her first was only three-hundred years after her own turning in three-eighty BC during Alexander the Great's conquest. She now goes by the name Tranquility. The second, Affinity, was in four-seventy AD at the fall of the Roman Empire. Serenity's third was her first male childer, Silentium, turned during the Crusades in ten-ninety-five. In sixteen-thirty-two Serenity sired her fourth child, Ataraxia. Finally Serenity's most recent childer was sired in nineteen-forty-three, during World War II, which now goes by the name Guntram. It appears Serenity is very selective of her childer. She searches for the strongest warriors, those who have lost all will to live and only continue fighting until they meet the one who can defeat them," Finishing the passage on her sire Buffy looked up and asked, "Is there something to drink? Reading this thing really makes your throat dry."

'Hey look, we have a family!' Buffy's demon thought perkily. 'See we can drop these humes and go be with our true family.'

Growling at the demon mentally, (This is our true family. These), indicating the vampires, (are things that will try and kill us.)

"What do you want?" Willow asked bringing Buffy out of her mental argument.

Once again avoiding eye contact with Willow Buffy softly responded, "Blood, please."

"Oh, Xander should be back with some soon."

As if summoned Xander came in through the kitchen saying, "Hey, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing much, just the info on my sire and all my new 'brothers' and 'sisters'," Buffy answered quietly. To change the topic Buffy stood up and went over to Xander, "Did you get me a drink?"

"Ya, but it's different from the last stuff," Xander said uncomfortably.

Seeing Buffy was going to ask 'Different how?' Willow pulled them both into the kitchen. "Um, Buffy, Xander told me how the animal blood didn't do anything for you so I had him go out and get human blood," Willow told Buffy.

'Human blood!? You have to take it!' Buffy's demon ordered.

"Wa? Will, why human?" Buffy was caught completely off guard by the offer.

"Well, we couldn't think of any other… blood… sources… you could drink from," Will said awkwardly. To avoid eye contact she looked down at her hands that were fidgeting nervously, "We're sorry if this offends you." Xander also was looking anywhere but Buffy.

'Oh, look. You've hurt your friends' feelings, now you have to make it up to them,' the Slayers demon egged her on, 'drink the blood.'

"No, no, that's alright, you were only doing what you thought was best," spotting a cooler on the counter Buffy guessed that the blood packets were in it. Moving over to it she opened it and took one out. Looking at it the vampire said, "And hey, I'm going to need a non-violent source of food, right?"

Before they could ask Buffy what she meant, the Slayer let her fangs come out and rip into the packet. The demon was thoroughly enjoying the human blood that was flowing through her host's mouth while Buffy surprising found herself enjoying the taste. (This…this shouldn't be happening. I should not be liking this,) Buffy chastised herself.

'You're a vampire. This is the stuff we're suppose to be living on. Even if this isn't strait from the source it almost tastes better than the last time,' the demon reminded Buffy of their only human victim.

Pausing in mid swallow Buffy pulled the blood bag away from her mouth. "Xander, could you leave Willow and me alone for a bit?"

Knowing something big was going to be said, Xander nodded his head and moved out into the living room. Neither was meeting the other's eyes so both just stood in silence for a moment. Finally working up the nerve Buffy spoke, "Will, I just realized I never said how sorry I am about Kennedy, or how thankful I am," she added quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

Author's Note: Big thanks to Rebelrsr for betaing and letting me bounce ideas off them. ' ' indicates Buffy's demon. ( ) indicates human thoughts.

"Thankful? Sorry? Buffy lets deal with one thing at a time. I think this might work better if we're both sitting down." Receiving a nod from Buffy they both sat on the stools near the counter - not facing each other. Willow started things up again after a deep breath, "Ok, first things first, you don't need to feel sorry about Kennedy. I kno-"

Cutting her off Buffy sought to correct her, "No, Will. I killed her, I'm the one who drained-"

Holding up a hand to stall Buffy's self-incrimination, Willow tried to get her to see reason, "Buffy, it wasn't you. It was your demon. Even though she was out only for a short time I could tell the difference between you. She was cold and uncaring and did anything that would cause just the slightest bit of pain. You would never do that."

"But… but I wanted to hurt Kennedy…"

Again stopping Buffy, "You might have wanted to hurt her, but you never, _never_, would have acted on that, much less killed her. When it was just your demon here you really were dead, as in not able to affect the world, kind of dead."

"But-"

"No, no more buts. See resolve face?" Flashing Buffy her famous 'resolve face' got Buffy to smile a little, but she still wouldn't meet her friend's eyes. "This is settled. You didn't hurt Kennedy, so you're not the one to blame. It hurts but having you back makes things a little better. But why are you thankful?"

Buffy at last looked up at her friend's face. "Well it sorta occurred to me I didn't leave on the best of terms, after I killed the First. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of, a lot of things I have to make up for…" Buffy's voice just trailed off as did her eyes. It still appeared like she was focused on Willow but the red-head knew the vampire was looking through her-looking at memories. After a moment the Slayer shook herself to clear the images from her mind. Seeing Willow's worried look she smiled faintly to try and reassure the witch. Picking up where she left off, "I have a lot of things I need to make up for, so I have you to thank for giving me another chance at fixing it all."

Making a gagging face at Buffy mentally, her demon groaned, 'Gah! All these cuddly feelings and talk of redemption is starting to make me throw up.'

Pointedly ignoring her demon, "But, Wills, why'd you really bring me back? I mean I know the prophecies and everything but… was there something… more?"

Breaking eye contact with her again the red-head looked at her hands, "Wh-what makes you think th-there's more?"

Buffy, too, dropped her eyes to study her hands, "I don't know. It's just… what I-my demon said… when you gave me back my soul. It just got me thinking."

"About what specifically? Because she kinda said a lot."

"What she said about you… and me. I think she might have been right."

"You're talking about the 'not work related' thing aren't you?" Getting a small nod from the vampire Willow took a deep breath. "She was right. I did bring you back for more than just the prophecy. I-I wanted to make things right between us, and I knew bringing you back probably wasn't the best way to go about it but I just couldn't go on without you. When I found out you were dead it felt so much worse than when Tara died. The only thing that kept me from going veiny Willow was the thought I could bring you back."

Knowing Willow was still dancing around the actual answer Buffy asked strait out, "But why? What's the real reason?" Buffy already had an idea what it was but she wanted to hear it from the red-head. She herself was trying to define the feeling that her demon had spoken of right before her soul was restored.

Shyly looking up at Buffy, "I want you with me…" realizing how that could be interpreted the witch tried to backtrack, which inevitably ended in Willow-babble, "In the nonlesbian kind of way wanting you… not that I wouldn't want you in that way it's just I don't know if you'd want me wanting you in that way and could you please just shut me up now so I don't embarrass my self anymore," Willow tried to hide her reddening face behind a curtain of hair.

Laughing at her friend Buffy reached out and put a hand under her chin, lifting her face so they could look in each others' eyes. "It's alright, Will. I think I finally know what my demon was talking about. If you really do have those kinds of feelings for me then maybe we should try exploring them… together."

Thinking Buffy would never even think about her in that way she went into auto response mode, "Thanks, ok… wait-what-huh? Explore? Together? You…you have feelings for me too?"

'Ya know, this is priceless. It takes a soulless vampire to get two friends of eight years to finally get the nerves to say that they love each other,' Buffy's demon said.

_(Sadly, your right,) _Buffy thought dryly._ (Thank you.)_

'Hey! Wait! I didn't do it for good reasons!'

Smiling at her demon internally Buffy answered Willow, "Well my demon said what I had always felt for you, even though I was completely blind to it. I know what being completely alone feels like, and I'm afraid that I might go back to not feeling at all. With you I know neither will ever happen."

"You're sure you want there to be an us?" Willow asked uncertainly.

Nodding her head slightly, "Yes. But we might go slowly. The girl-girl thing is different for me, but that's not really a problem. The problem is me just getting back and being a vampire…" Suddenly realizing that Willow would in-fact be dating a vampire she grew nervous, "You are alright with me being a vampire, right?"

Chuckling at Buffy's sudden fright Willow grabbed her right hand and held it between her own. "I've spent nearly the last eight years around one vampire or another, you being one won't make a difference at all. A-and the thing about going slow, I'm all for that, slow is good-it's…nice." Both looked at their clasped hands and smiled at one another.

Xander quietly left the two to their conversation while he made his way to the living room. As soon as he was in the room Anya asked, "So, what was the private thing?"

"Something private," he answered simply.

"Oh, come on Xand, spill. You weren't trying to seduce them were you?" Faith goaded as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"He better not have. If he knows what's good for him, that is," Anya said pointedly.

"Hey! Hey! Faith, stop trying to get me in trouble. It wasn't that, Will and I just needed to talk to Buffy about… stuff."

Noticing Xander really didn't want to go into anything, Dawn thought of a way to get divert Faith. She hoped Xander would be able to deal with Anya on his own. Letting out a slightly exaggerated yawn she got up from the couch and moved away from Faith. Seeing Faith's eyes immediately go to her she stretched languidly. "I'm going to sleep. Who ever's down here last turn off the lights." With a small wink at Faith, Dawn made her way up the stairs.

Watching Dawn's rear-end go up the stairs and out of view got Faith moving again. "Ya-yeah, the squirt's got a good idea. Think I'll catch up on my z's too." With that, she left quickly.

"Um… anyone else think that was really strange?" Xander said while scratching the top of his head.

Spike looked up after lighting a cigarette, "What? That Faith could be tired or that the birds seem to be chasing each other?"

"The first one." After a moment Xander finally rethought what Spike had said and what it meant. "Wait, hang on a minute! You mean those two…?" Shock and confusion seemed to be radiated from the clueless Scooby.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't you know? They've only been winking and ogling each other for the past two weeks," Anya piped in.

"And I wasn't told this… why?"

"Well, we thought you knew," Anya said shrugging her shoulders.

At the top of the stairs Dawn was desperately hoping Faith got her hints and was following her. She was really looking forward to having a little cuddling time with her favorite Slayer because these past two days were really making things spin. Getting use to having Buffy around again was going to take a while. With her sister being a vampire as well, Dawn was just happy to have someone to talk with… and have the occasional smoochie with.

Just before reaching her door Dawn heard Faith's footfalls on the stairs and knew the raven-haired girl had gotten the message. Leaving the door open, Dawn went over to her dresser to pull out her pajamas when two arms snaked around her waist. Even without having heard her come in Dawn knew it was Faith behind her and pressed into her saying with a playfully scolding tone, "Faithy…you didn't close the door." Turning within the hug she lightly kissed the dark Slayer on the lips. "Don't want to be caught, do we?"

Grunting slightly Faith just pulled Dawn closer for a deeper kiss. Breaking for breath she huskily whispered, "Let 'em look, not like anything they've never seen before."

"Ya, but I don't think Buffy has seen her little sister making out with her one-time enemy before." Seeing that got a reaction from Faith Dawn continued, "So if it's all the same to you I'd rather have the door shut and be away from prying eyes."

"You might be right with the B thing." Letting go of Dawn Faith went and popped her head outside the doorway looking both ways before shutting and locking it. Turning back to face Dawn she found her in just an overlarge t-shirt and panties. Smirking, Faith removed her own leather jacket, pants, and boots. "Someone looks like she wants to play a little." Still in her tank-top Faith pulled Dawn down onto the bed and just spooned her, Dawn's back to Faith's front… at first. Stealthily she got a hand under Dawn's shirt and placed it on her stomach and slowly moved it upwards.

"Faith…" She warned, putting a hand on Faith's.

"Aww, can't a girl even get a feel?" Faith pouted.

"Yes, but not in the house. We have no idea how well Buffy can hear so let's just be safe whenever she's around… until we've told her that is."

"Spoil sport." Faith settled for having a hand on her girl's stomach, and the two settled in to sleep.

"How do you think Buffy will react to us?" Dawn asked.

"I have no idea, D, but I'm sure she'll come around eventually. Probably not at first but we all know how stubborn she is. Plus it doesn't matter too much because this is your life, not hers."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

Author's Note: Big thanks to Rebelrsr for betaing and letting me bounce ideas off them. ' ' indicates Buffy's demon. indicates human thoughts.

Willow was holding the Slayer's hand when she tried to stifle a yawn. Smiling at her Buffy let go of her hand and stood up. "Come on Wills, let's get into bed."

Smirking at Buffy, Willow played on her words, "I thought we were going to go slow?"

Slapping Willow's arm playfully, "You know what I mean." Both of them were smiling as Buffy took Willow's hand again and lead them through the now vacant living room, and up the stairs. Upon reaching the door to Willow's room they stopped.

"Well I guess this is where I sleep, but you already know that," Willow said uncomfortably.

Neither really knew what to do so Buffy asked, "Would a good night kiss be moving too quickly?"

"N-no not at all. It'd be moving at the right move, I mean pace." Willow stumbled out.

Looking into the witches eyes Buffy moved her face closer, till their lips were mere millimeters apart. Feeling the warm breath on her lips the Slayer Vampire was reminded again that she was not alive. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes Buffy, there's nothing I want more."

The two kissed in what was meant to be a light touch of lips yet it grew quickly into something that had a burning passion behind it. Both had their arms around one another when they finally broke apart to let Willow to regain her breath. Leaning their foreheads together Willow was breathing heavily and Buffy was simply looking at her with slightly glazed eyes. "Wow… I wasn't sure about this before but now…. just wow," Buffy said.

"Yeah, wow. New feelings: cold skin and no breath. Some of your vamp things are actually pretty cool," Willow said a little breathlessly.

"I guess a few are… umm… Will if we want things to go slow I think it might be best if we let go now."

"Oh… oh, yeah." Breaking apart the two still looked longingly at one another. Backing into her room Willow smiled at Buffy saying, "'Night Slayer."

Smirking as the door shut Buffy made her way to her room and let herself fall onto the bed. 'Wow you've got it bad blondie' her demon mocked.

(At least I have someone. Unlike certain demons,) Buffy retorted.

'Hey. I am you so I also have the redhead. You should really let us have a taste of her.'

Growling out loud the vampire sat up. "We will never bite her and you know it!"

'Geeze calm down growly, I wasn't talking about tasting her like that,' her demon replied, throwing a few images at Buffy.

The Slayer's eyes opened wide at the unexpected assault of ideas. Licking her lips slightly she got up from the bed and headed to the door. (Ok, so some of your ideas are… better than others. But that does not mean we'll do them.) Going down the stairs into the living room Buffy opened the blinds and looked out into the night.

'Yeah, I still think the best thing we did was eat Kennedy.' The demon tormented Buffy with scenes of biting Kennedy and letting her hit the floor.

Actually vamping out, the Slayer Vampire growled at her internal demon. (Shut up!! I never did that; it was all you!)

'Believe what you want, it really makes no difference. It's not as though you can do anything to me,' her demon said uncaringly.

"I can't, can I?" the Slayer said threateningly. Spotting a cross laying on the coffee table Buffy moved over to it and picked it up hoping to cause her demon some amount of pain.

'Wait! What are you doing that'll hurt like…' the demon stopped in mid sentence when nothing seemed to happen even after holding the cross for a full minute.

Confusion written on her vampiric features Buffy said, "What the hell, these things always work on vamps."

Laughing slightly at the Slayer the demon suggested an idea, 'Maybe it's another one of those post Slayer perks. 'Looks like we can handle blessed objects.'

Letting her face revert back the Slayer threw the cross back down and sat in one of the chairs dejectedly. Buffy felt Spike's presence well before the smell of his smoke hit her sensitive nose. "What do you want, Spike?"

"Nothin', luv. Just thought you might want someone to talk to," Spike said nonchalantly as he sat down across from Buffy on the couch. "Looks like you're having a bit of trouble is all." Watching her look away he knew he was onto something, "Come on Buffy, there's nothing you can't tell me now. We're the same."

Glairing at him, Buffy snarled, "No, Spike we're still nothing alike. I may be a vampire now but that doesn't get rid of the fact I'm still a Slayer as well. You have no idea what this is doing to me."

Seeing how distraught she was, Spike had an idea why she suddenly was being mopey again. "It's the voice isn't it?"

"What? What voice?"

"Your demon. Remember, I've got a soul now, too. It keeps throwing things in your face doesn't it?" He looked down at his knees. "Mine does almost constantly I've found out, though, that things are better when you talk about 'em."

Looking at her feet, the Slayer stayed silent for a few minutes. "There's not much to say. She keeps bringing Kennedy up and that's about it."

Becoming furious with Buffy's demon, Spike heatedly began, "That wasn't your fault Buffy. It has no-"

Cutting the other vampire off, she stated, "Don't worry, Spike, Willow's already forgiven me so I guess I can forgive myself, too. But that still doesn't keep her from reminding me of Ken."

Nodding his head Spike pulled out a new cigarette, "I understand. But there's something that's still bothering you and I think I can guess what it is." When the Slayer Vampire raised an eyebrow, the bleached blond continued, "Ken's death reminds you of all the lives you took when you had the scythe doesn't it?" Seeing her eyes widen he knew he hit the mark. "You've forgiven yourself for Ken's murder but you haven't for the others, have you?"

Glancing down at her hands, Buffy answered, "No, I guess I haven't. But that was my own choice; I don't have the excuse of being a vampire for those murders."

"True, but you're still not alone. Faith and Willow are right there with you in that boat." Leaning back in thought Spike spoke again, "In fact it's a lot like Red's spot. She went and killed when she was high on magic and you did the same when you were with the scythe. Neither of you were really in your right state of mind."

Looking back up at Spike quizzically, Buffy asked, "When did you get so caring and understanding?"

Shrugging the older vampire answered, "Having a soul changes your point of view." Sensing the sun was going to rise soon Spike stood up. "I think it's about time we went to sleep."

Buffy also sensed that sunrise was near and moved to the stairs and turned to look at Spike, who was near the basement doorway. "I guess being back won't be so bad this time." With that both moved to their rooms and made sure no sun would reach them and drifted off to sleep.

Faith woke up to find the elder Slayer's sister in her arms. The next thing she noticed was her arms had moved during the night and one was wrapped tightly around the brunette's waist while the other was cupping her right breast. Smiling at their position, the dark Slayer gently removed her arms from Dawn and slipped out of bed. Looking around the room she checked the clock. It read noon. Shrugging, she picked up a clean pair of red-leather pants and a white tank-top and made her way to the shower.

Once done Faith went downstairs and had just started getting cereal out when a sleepy Dawn came shuffling into the kitchen wearing only a robe. Noticing her girlfriend's state, the dark Slayer moved to bring the girl into a crushing kiss. Caught by surprise Dawn didn't immediately respond, yet when she did it was with equal fervor. "Wake now, D?"

Smiling at Faith Dawn just held the Slayer close to her. "I would have been earlier had someone given me a wakeup call like that. So, what are we having for breakfast?"

"We? _I _am having a bowl of cereal. I don't know about you."

Slapping Faith's arm playfully, Dawn scolded her, "Hey, you know the older girlfriend has to pamper the younger one."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to pamper you?" Faith looked at her with a mirthful look.

"Hehe… Faith I know that look… You never know who might walk in here…" Dawn said warningly.

"Chill. B wont be up anytime soon, and so what if someone else catches us doin' somethin'." Faith gently pressed Dawn's back against the fridge and her front against her own and began kissing her deeply.

Breaking away slightly, Dawn tried to reason with the rogue Slayer again, "But… Buffy might hear us."

"Then I'll just have to make sure to keep your mouth covered." Looking into Dawn's lust filled gazed Faith put her plan into action. Covering Dawn's mouth with her own she let her hands roam down the brunette's back to rest on her butt. Moaning into the kiss Dawn lifted her legs wrapped them around the Slayer's waist.

Hearing a low growl behind Faith the two stopped moving completely. Opening her eyes Faith saw Dawn was more than a little scared. Giving her a small peck on the lips Faith pulled away from the fridge and whispered for her to set her feet on the ground. Once the young brunette was firmly on the ground Faith turned around but kept Dawn behind her. Buffy stood before her in a full leather ensemble, black pants with a deep red t-shirt under her ankle length duster. "What were you doing with my sister?" Buffy asked calmly.

"Nothin' she didn't want B." Faith's arrogant attitude was in full force.

"Somehow I doubt Dawn would want your tongue down her throat."

"Hey, she was givin just as well as she was gettin."

'You know she's going to just dump her. Like she does with all her sexcapades,' Buffy's demon taunted.

Glowering at Faith the Slayer Vampire let her left hand shoot out, taking Faith full in the gut. She doubled over and fell to her knees. Dawn immediately moved to her girlfriend's side and looked up, throwing daggers at the vampire with her eyes, "What the hell was that for, Buffy?" She also noticed her sister's eyes almost looked like they were gold, yet Buffy wasn't showing any other forms of her vampirism.

"Dawn, get away from her," Buffy ordered her sister. "She's just going to drop you like she does everyone else she screws."

Bringing her eyes back to her girlfriend, who was beginning to regain the ability to breathe, Dawn retorted, "No, Buffy, she won't. We've been going steady for a while now."

"Really?" Buffy asked sounding a little uncertain.

"Yeah, B. I'd never do anything to hurt Dawn," Faith stated as she stood up from the floor with Dawn hanging onto her tightly.

'You know she never takes relationships seriously, and your sister's too naive to get that.'

(I don't know…. Look at them. I've never seen Faith let anyone really touch her, much less hang on her.) Buffy argued. (Who knows, maybe Dawn did do a little growing up while I was gone.)

'While you were dead you mean. Just don't come whining to me when Faith dumps her ass and breaks little sis' heart,' the Slayer's demon thought callously.

Eyeing Faith suspiciously Buffy warned her, "You do something that I interpret as hurting her and you'll find out first hand what a Slayer Vampire can do."

"You're letting us off?" Dawn asked disbelievingly.

'This is a bad idea…'

Shaking her head slightly to clear it, Buffy answered, "Yes. It's just a surprise is all. I mean I never would have guessed you'd go for girls, much less Faith."

Dawn noticed that Buffy's eyes were back to their usual amber color and that she was dressed like she was about to go out. "Are you planning on going out?"

Slightly confused by the sudden change in topic Buffy simply nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

Author's Note: Big thanks to Rebelrsr for betaing and letting me bounce ideas off them. ' ' indicates Buffy's demon. indicates human thoughts.

"What the fuck, B?" Faith was bewildered. The vampire before her was planning on going outside when it was broad daylight. "You do know the suns out, right?"

Buffy only looked at Faith with an eyebrow raised. "I've spent practically my whole life around vampires, I think I know how to move around in the day and not turn into a pile of dust. Plus there's plenty of shade between here and the manhole to keep me covered."

"But why?" Dawn really had no idea why her sister would want to go out. It wasn't as though there were a lot of demons to fight during the day anyway.

Shrugging, Buffy said, "Because I want something to do." The vampire thought that was the end of the conversation and turned for the door.

Suddenly an idea came into the young brunette's mind. "You're trying to kill yourself again aren't you!?" Tears quickly came to her eyes as she reached out to grab her sister's arm.

Buffy turned around to look at Dawn questioningly. (Where the hell did that come from?) Buffy thought.

'Well, you do have a history of mental illness and suicidal tendencies,' her demon offered helpfully.

(Shit! It does look like I'm trying to roast myself.) Buffy suddenly realized. "No! No, Dawn, I swear I'm not trying to dust myself," she said pulling her sister in for a hug. "I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"What did you do now?"

Buffy looked over Dawn's shoulder and saw Willow fully dressed in a forest-green t-shirt and deep-blue jeans. "Oh, hey Will. Guess I scared Dawn a little," Buffy said sheepishly.

Shaking her head, "Well she does have good reason to worry about you." Noticing Buffy was dressed caused the Wiccan to become curious and ask, "What are you planning on doing anyway?"

"Going out to get Willy to do something for me," Buffy said nonchalantly.

'Hmm, things might get a little boring if it's just Willy and us. At least if the others are with us we can show off some of our new tricks to them,' the demon suggested to Buffy.

The vampire looked as though she was considering something for a moment before she spoke again, "Actually do you guys want to come?"

Everyone was caught by surprise. It had been a long time since Buffy had voluntarily asked others to accompany her, so no one really knew how to react. Willow was the first to offer a response, "S-sure, Buffy." This was shortly followed by the other two agreeing.

Smiling at Dawn, Buffy handed her over to Faith. "Get dressed, and wear something of Faith's," Buffy told Dawn. Nodding Dawn left with Faith trailing after.

"Buffy, what are you thinking?" Willow asked.

Still smiling she turned to face Willow and simply answered, "Something fun."

Looking somewhat apprehensive, "It isn't dangerous is it?"

Thinking for a moment Buffy responded, "No, unless Willy's really bumped up his security. And if things go like I'm thinking they will no one will even get hurt, not even Willy."

"How is this going to be fun if we're not even goin to hit Willy?" Faith asked as soon as she was back in the kitchen. Dawn came in right behind her wearing knee high boots, with black leather pants and a purple shirt that left her midriff exposed. There was a necklace around her neck with a cross on it to complete the ensemble.

"Scaring people can actually be pretty fun if you do it the right way," Buffy said slyly. Looking at her little sister Buffy nodded to her, "Looks good on you. Could I have the cross?" Buffy requested.

Not really thinking Dawn did as she was asked. Faith tried to grab the necklace but the vampire was faster and nabbed it first. "Hey! It's alright I can still hold blessed objects," Buffy announced.

Slightly astonished Faith took a step back. Dawn finally realized what she had done and looked shocked at her actions. "What the hell, Buffy? Could you at least give some warning when you do things like that?"

"Sorry," Buffy mumbled as she placed the necklace around her neck. Knowing the others were wondering what she was planning Buffy decided to tell them. "Ok, this is the plan. We go in through one of the sewer entrances to Willy's bar and act relatively normal. When I sit down at the bar I'm going to flash him. Then we-"

Willow interrupted before things went further, "Wait, flash him? I thought we were trying to scare him not give him a happy?"

Chuckling as she comprehended what she said the vampire tried to correct it, "I mean I'll show him my vamp face." At the understanding 'oh's' Buffy went on, "Once he gets that I'm a vampire we're going into the back which is when you guys are going to start acting a little bit more like vamps."

"How do you suggest that?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know, be more skanky?" the older sister responded snidely.

While Dawn began to pout Willow said excitedly, "Oh! Oh! I know, I act like my double."

Smiling at her Buffy nodded, "That'll be perfect Wills."

'Yeah, and who knows, she might get all clingy on us.' Buffy knew her demon had a lecherous smile on her face.

With everyone in agreement they made their way across the street and into the sewers. From there the group went to Willy's to have a little fun. Right before they went into the bar Buffy offered Willow her jacket. At the questioning look Buffy answered, "You need some leather on you."

When they went in virtually all the demons in it stopped what they were doing and looked at the Slayers and the other two with them. Buffy and her party strolled right up to the bartender like they owned the place. Once they made it to the bar the demons went back to their drinks. "Hey Willy, think we could go and talk someplace with fewer things around?" she said, throwing an emphasis on the word things like it was some sort of insult.

A nearby patron began growling at them and Willy could only shake in fear, "Slayers… it's been a while since both of you came down here… I don't really want to look like I'm favoring anyone so if you want something I think you could just ask right here?" Willy asked, thinking the party in front of him wouldn't actually start anything with so many around. He wasn't entirely wrong.

Buffy knew the bartender would be stubborn so she decided to show off a little. Letting her face shift, Willy got a good look at Buffy's new status. For the second time since entering the entire bar stopped and stared at Buffy as they felt her aura spread out. "No, Willy, I think we'll go to your back room," she said as she gave him a toothy smile.

Willy jumped back from Buffy as soon as he saw her shift. He was about to do as she said when he saw the cross dangling from her neck. "Hey! You've got a cross on ya, so that means you probably have a glamour or something put on you by your witchy friend there," he cried, pointing at Willow.

Willow took this as her cue to start acting 'vampy' and walked seductively up to Buffy's back. She placed her head on the vampire's shoulder and her arms around her waist. "Bored now, why can't we have some fun?" Willow purred into Buffy's ear.

Buffy fought the shudder that was trying to run through her as she felt Willow's breath on her ear. Turning to look at Willow she spoke to Willy, "I can promise you that I'm a full fledged vampire. If you want proof I could just rip your throat out."

'Oooo. Please! Just bite into his neck, I know you'll like it,' Buffy's demon pleaded.

(No, we need Willy alive. Plus I'd rather not have everyone freak on me for munching on him.)

Not willing to chance it Willy led the four into a back room where he closed the door and locked it. "Ok, Slayers, what do you want? I am trying to run a business here."

Faith just came out of nowhere and punched Willy in the gut causing the little man to crumble to the ground. Dawn calmly walked over to Faith and slid her arms around her waist and took Faith's earlobe in her mouth. The dark Slayer leaned back and ground her hips into the brunette while moaning deep in her throat. Dawn knew she was doing a good job and let her hands travel up to grope Faiths breasts.

Willow went over to a chair and turned it around so she could sit in it and lean her arms on its back. "Come on, Buffy, lets just get this done so we can go and do something a lot less boring," she said while suggestively rubbing into the chair's back.

If Buffy had to breathe she knew her breath would have caught in her throat at how Willow was acting, (Damn, we should do this more often.)

'And get her some leather of her own,' Buffy's demon added helpfully.

(Maybe,) Buffy went over and picked Willy off the floor and helped brush off his shirt and straighten it. "Now, Willy, you really should show some better manners. Did you see me being disrespectful to you?" Seeing him try to shake his head and catch his breath Buffy continued, "The thing we want you to do is one simple, tiny, itsy-bitsy job. You only need to tell us if a vampire by the name of Serenity is coming into Sunnydale."

Looking at Buffy cautiously Willy asked, "That's it? Nothing else?"

"Yep, oh and make sure the demon population knows that there's some true power here, and it's me," Buffy kept her demonic face as she turned to Willow and put her hand out to her. The red head took it and stood up, being pulled into an embrace by the Slayer Vampire. Millimeters apart Buffy looked into Willow's eyes to see if there was any fear in them and found nothing but trust and affection. (Well it's now or never,) Buffy thought and moved in to kiss the witch with her vampiric face. Like their previous one it started slow but quickly built into a raging inferno. With their tongues battling Willow was paying less attention to where it was and accidentally cut it on one of Buffy's fangs. When the vampire tasted the blood she moaned loudly and pulled the redhead's tongue fully into her mouth and sucked on it.

At first Willow tried to pull her tongue away as the pain flared, but when the vampire took it into her own mouth the pain subsided, revealing only pure pleasure. She began to grind into the blond before her only to have things stop when Faith touched her on the shoulder. Breaking the kiss the two looked over at Faith who motioned they should leave.

Smiling evilly at Willy she ran her finger along his chin, "Remember, Willy, you get even a rumor of Serenity coming you run strait to us."

Nodding enthusiastically, "Al-alright, anything you want." Right before Buffy left the room Willy asked, "Di-did you really tu-turn them?"

Giving him another wicked smile Buffy answered with, "Wouldn't you like to know?"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

Author's Note: Thanks to Rebelrsr for betaing and idea bouncing. ' ' indicates Buffy's demon. ( ) indicates human thoughts.

Both girls were still hanging on their respective Slayers when they left Willy's office and returned to the main area of the bar. Dawn looked over at Willow with an expression that clearly said 'What the hell was that!?' Willow could only look at her sheepishly before looking back at Buffy's lips.

Buffy glanced at Faith then turned her attention on her surroundings, "Why the motion to leave, Faith?"

"Thought I felt something… and to break up your makeout session with Red," Faith said while smirking at Buffy. Her smirk slipped slightly when she saw Buffy was still in game face. "Hey, B, think you could unvamp? Its creapin' me out," Faith asked.

"What?" Buffy responded, not realizing she was still sporting her fangs until her tongue licked a small speck of Willow's blood from one of them. Almost moaning from the taste Buffy quickly reverted to her human guise.

'She tastes so sweet,' Buffy's demon purred. 'We really need to get some alone time with her.'

(No! Willow is not a snack,) Buffy thought angrily.

'Well as amusing as this conversation is, we might want to focus on the scouts in here,' the demon stated and tried to direct Buffy's attention to five vampires in the corner.

The vampires in the corner looked no different from the others in the bar yet Buffy was getting a feeling of… connection with them. Not a friendly sort of connection; it was something closer to a sense of recognition.

(What makes them different?) Buffy asked herself.

'They've been in the presence of our sire,' the Slayer's demon supplied. 'You're sensing her aura on them.'

(Want to bet that's what Faith picked up on?) Her demon nodded in agreement. (Thing is though, why are they here?)

'They're probably scouts for Serenity,' the demon thought. 'They were likely sent to all of our possible hangouts.'

Nudging Faith Buffy pointed to the group of vampires in the corner. "I'm going to walk by them with Will. When they follow us, you tag along behind."

Faith grinned at Buffy and nodded, "Just like the old days, B."

"Yeah, just with a few more plans. Remember, keep Dawn behind you," Buffy cautioned Faith. (Why did I even let Dawn come along?)

'Think it had something to do with proving to her you're not suicidal,' the demon pointed out.

Faith watched the turned Slayer and her witch leave the room while she and Dawn headed over to bar. Willy hesitantly came over to the pair and got them both beers while Faith continued to watch the five vampires. They still hadn't moved. (Was B wrong?) Faith thought.

Almost as soon as she finished her thought, the vampires stood and headed for the door. Getting up just as soon as the last vamp left Faith grabbed Dawn's arm and followed. "Stay behind me, D," the dark Slayer urged. Silently trailing the demons through the door and into the sewers Faith caught sight of them again as they turned a corner. Suspecting the fight was going to start right around that corner the Slayer decided to arm herself. Spotting a dilapidated wooden crate in the sewer she went over to it and broke a short plank from it, forming a makeshift stake. Hearing Buffy begin to speak Faith hurried to look around the corner with Dawn right next to her, their backs pressed against the wall. Faith was able to see all five demons clearly because they had Buffy and Willow mostly surrounded. The fallen Slayer was once again in game face and looked contemptuously at the vampires near her. Willow was standing slightly behind and to Buffy's right. She appeared to be mumbling something softly and the tips of her hair had a black tinge to them.

"What are you weaklings doing following me?" Buffy asked in her most arrogant tone.

The five demons kept their eyes on the ground, not able to meet the master vampire's gaze. Uncertain on how to act before the powerful master the center vampire spoke up, "T-the Lady requests that you ret-turn to her presence at once." The demon was obviously afraid because it was trying to obey the orders given by an ancient yet there was an incredibly powerful master not three feet from it.

(We should just dust them already,) Buffy thought heatedly.

'As much as I agree with you we need some answers first,' the demon counseled. 'Once we get what we want we can have our fun.'

(Fine I'll play along with them,) the Slayer mumbled at her demon. "If you can't tell I don't give a shit what the 'Lady'," Buffy exaggerated the word, "wants. Now are there any more of you here?"

Looking at its compatriots the vampire decided to answer, "There are other parties out searching for you, but we are the only ones in Sunnydale."

Buffy could feel her demon smiling cruelly, 'That's all I needed to hear.'

The Slayer Vampire's own face quickly mimicked her demon's. "Thanks for the info." With amazing speed Buffy flew at the center vampire and used her fist to rip its heart from its chest. For a moment the vampire looked at Buffy with surprise and confusion before disappearing in a cloud of ash. Willow acted only seconds after and sent a fireball at her the demon on her far right, hitting it square in the chest. The flames swiftly spread to consume its entire body.

Seeing two of their number fall so quickly the other vampires tried to flee from the master vampire and witch but ran into Faith. The Slayer grinned as she thrust her crude stake into the closest vampire before it even had a chance to slow down. Faith swung her leg out to catch the nearest vampire in the back of the knee causing it to tumble to the ground. As soon as both her feet were planted again Faith dove for the last one but missed. Landing in the wet sewer Faith called to Buffy to get the last one.

As Buffy moved the vampire put one hand around Dawn's throat. "Hold it right there," the demon growled at the two Slayers.

Buffy stopped as soon as she saw the vampire grab her sister. Faith slowly stood up from the sewage. Buffy snarled at the situation until an idea came to her. Looking straight into the eyes of the demon before her she commanded, "Release her." A glazed look came over the demon as it let go of Dawn, who quickly moved to hide behind Faith.

While everyone's attention was on the transfixed vampire, the one that had been knocked to the ground tried to quietly get. It only got to its knees before Faith spotted it and went over to kick the demon in the side sending it back to the ground. "Hey, Red, think you can do something with this one?" Faith asked.

"Sure, but don't you think we need one to question?" Willow walked over to the downed vampire and held her hand open, palm down, over its face. Getting a shake from Faith Willow created a small ball of fire and let it fly into the defenseless vampire's face. A short scream erupted from the demon before its head became ash followed quickly by the rest of its body. "What's Buffy doing with the vamp?" Willow asked Faith.

Faith eyed Willow cautiously, because the black taint in her hair had risen a little more, before answering her, "I'm betting she's getting something to eat."

Both Dawn and Willow looked at Faith strangely before turning their attention to Buffy. They quietly watched Buffy as she motioned for the vampire to come to her. The demon attempted to resist the order yet it still walked up to Buffy. The Slayer Vampire seemed to coo to the demon now that it was mere inches from her and she reached out to stroke its neck. Buffy pulled the demon closer by placing one hand on its shoulder and another in its hair. Once the vampire was close enough, the Slayer gently angled its head so the neck was presented. Smiling evilly Buffy sank her fangs into the vein before her and quickly drained the vampire. Buffy let the vampire fall to the floor once it fell unconscious while she licked the blood off her lips.

'Might not be as good as human blood but sure as hell beats animal,' Buffy's demon commented.

Buffy turned to look back at her friends and found them all staring at her with more than just a little shock and fear. After thinking for a moment she realized what she had done in front of them all. "Oh… um… I guess I should tell you I can drink vamp blood now," Buffy said uncomfortably while wiping the blood that was running down her chin.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

Author's Note: Thanks to Rebelrsr for betaing and idea bouncing. ' ' indicates Buffy's demon. ( ) indicates human thoughts.

"So I'm going to go out on a limb and guess this is what you meant when you said you had a source of blood?" Willow asked.

Buffy just nodded and shifted her weight between her feet nervously. "You guys don't think I'm a freak now do you?"

"Of course we think you're a freak, Buffy, I mean you did just drain a vampire," Dawn responded. "But you're also our freak," she finished with a smile.

"It is a little creepy to see you bite someone, but Dawn's right, you're still our Buffy even if you do get all 'grrr' every now and then," Willow said and quickly went to hug Buffy.

"Which brings us to the next thing, when did you and Red get together?" Faith asked.

"We… just… together…"

Seeing Buffy flounder for an answer Willow decided to jump in. "Why don't we go back to the house talk things over. We also need to get a little cleaned up," she pointed out.

Dawn suddenly realized that the person she had been clinging to had recently fallen in sewage and quickly backed up. "Nothing against you, Faithy, but I don't think I want to be touching you after you fell in that," she said, pointing at the sewage.

"Oh, so if I get all dirty you wouldn't want to touch me, D?" Faith asked with a smirk.

"Ok, do not answer that, Dawn. I really don't want to know what my little sister does with her girlfriend," Buffy begged.

"Hey I could say the same but it sorta seems like you already showed me what you do with Willow," Dawn said with a grin.

"Oh, before we go, Wills, could you dust this guy?" Buffy asked.

"Sure." As everyone turned away from the unconscious vampire the redheaded Wiccan threw a small fireball over her shoulder. It landed on the undead turning it to ashes.

After a short time and much avoidance of the sun, Buffy was back in the living room with Dawn. Faith was upstairs taking a shower and Willow was in the kitchen making some sandwiches.

"You do know we'll always be there for you, right Buffy?" Dawn asked her sister.

Arching a questioning eyebrow at Dawn, Buffy answered her, "Yeah, Dawn, I know. Not that I'm unappreciative of you saying it, but why are you asking?"

Looking away from the vampire for a moment, the girl said, "It's nothing really, just down in Willy's you were kinda scaring me with how you were acting. I know you were just playing your part but if you ever really gave in to being a vampire…" Unsure of where she was going the young brunette just said, "Just remember you'll always be my sister."

Seeing Dawn was near to tears, Buffy got up from the armchair she had been sitting in and went over to her sister on the couch. Letting Dawn move into her lap Buffy wrapped her sister in a tight hug, gently rocking them back and forth. "Don't worry, Dawn, I could never forget you."

When Willow came into the room with a plate stacked with sandwiches, she spotted the two on the couch and asked, "What did you do this time, Buffy?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes Dawn answered, "She didn't do anything. I was just getting worked up over nothing."

"It's not nothing, Dawn. There's a chance that I might give in to the demon within me but as long as you guys stick with me I'll be fine," Buffy said. "Plus there is the real possibility that the demon could influence me."

"I don't think having the demon influence B is necessarily a bad thing, I mean she was thinking ahead and stuff," Faith stated as she came down the stairs toweling her hair. She had on a new pair of brown leather pants and a white tank-top.

"You're right. Buffy, you were thinking ahead. Was that you or was your demon actually doing things?" Willow asked, as set the plate she had been holding on the coffee table. Faith grabbed a sandwich and sat down in an armchair.

Turning away from everyone, Buffy answered in a quiet voice, "Yes. She's the one who told me to hold off and have the vamps give us info."

"That's not a bad thing, so why are you all 'avoidy Buffy'?" Willow asked.

"Because I gave in to the demon, I did what she told me."

"But you did it because you knew it would help protect us," Willow argued. "An-and not all demons are evil. Remember how Spike actually cared for you even before he got a soul? Maybe your demon kinda cares about us."

'Like hell I give a damn about anyone,' Buffy's demon thought.

(Not even Willow?) Buffy asked her.

'No. Unless you count caring as wanting her blood and sex.'

With that response Buffy just buried her head in her sister's hair at that response. She may not be able to cry any longer but she certainly could feel sadness and everything else that went along with tears. Dawn made a slight 'eep' noise at her sudden action but did nothing to move away. Instead she looked at Willow pleadingly.

The witch nodded in understanding and moved to sit next to Buffy. She pulled on her till she removed her face from her sister's hair and put it in the crook of Willow's neck. With her head on Willow Buffy let her arms loosen from around Dawn, allowing her to get up from the Slayer's lap and move over to her girlfriend's. With Dawn out of the way, the Slayer Vampire scooted as close as she could get to the redhead without being on top of her.

With Buffy leaning on her so much and being completely silent it was almost more frightening to Willow than having the vampire bawling her eyes out.

Sensing it was going to be a private moment between the two, Faith stood up, lifting Dawn easily. Carrying her clingy girlfriend the rogue Slayer silently left the living room to give the other couple some space.

Buffy looked up into Willow's face. The Slayer saw her girlfriend's face twisted into a mask of sympathy and sorrow. Buffy gently lifted her lips to the redheads and placed a feather light kiss on them before returning to Willow's neck.

"What's the matter, baby?" the Wiccan asked softly. She let her hands gently rub circles on the blonde's back to try and get her to calm down some.

'Ok, fine. I might care a little about Red," the demon confessed. 'Just make her stop with the sad face.'

Smiling slightly at the discomfort in her demon's 'voice' Buffy pulled away from Willow to look her in the face. "I think she feels something for you. Might not be caring or anything like that but she doesn't like seeing you sad."

'I do, too! It's just… I don't want her pity.'

"She?" Willow asked with a confused look.

Looking away to Buffy cleared things up. "My demon. I think she views everyone as food. Faith, Dawn, even you. But maybe she's starting to feel something else for you." Suddenly unsure if Willow would be alright with having a demon care for her Buffy turned back to the redhead and asked, "You're alright with her liking you in more than just a meal sense, right?"

"O-of course, Buffy. It just might take a while to get use to, that's all. I me-mean the demon's part of you now, so I'll just have to accept that I'm in a relationship with more than just you," Willow said honestly.

Buffy was shocked at how understanding her girlfriend was being. She herself hadn't quite come to terms with being a vampire yet, and her girlfriend was already accepting her demon half.

Willow suddenly felt her face covered in small kisses with 'thank yous' in between. Not really wanting Buffy to stop but curious about the sudden storm of kisses Willow gently pushed the Slayer away. "Honey, not that I want you to stop, but what is this all for?"

Smiling at Willow happily Buffy answered, "Because you still love me even though I'm a vampire."

"Oh," was all Willow got out before having her mouth covered with Buffy's. As soon as their lips touched the Slayer's tongue was asking permission to enter. With their tongues battling the two let their hands wander each other's body. When the blonde's hand reached under Willow's shirt, the witch pulled away.

Looking into Buffy's eyes she asked, "Are you sure you want this?" At the small nod Willow stood up and took one of Buffy's hands and led them towards the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

Author's Note: Once again thanks to Rebelrsr for help on the fic, couldn't do it with out you. ' ' indicates Buffy's demon. ( ) indicates human thoughts. I'm sure you all know what's coming so I'll let you get on with the story.

When Faith got into Dawn's room she carelessly tossed the young girl, who made a surprised squeal, onto the bed. Faith herself crawled onto the bed and stopped when she was right above Dawn. "So, D, we're all alone. Whatever are we going to do?" she said with a smirk. The rogue Slayer placed a trail of kisses starting from the brunette's forehead down to her lips. When their lips came into contact they both moaned and Dawn tried to arch into the girl above her.

Breaking the kiss Dawn said, "Wait, Faith, I think Buffy-"

Faith cut her off with another, deeper kiss, "B what? She knows so she can hear all she wants."

As Faith went in for another kiss Dawn put a hand to her chest, stopping her. "No, Faith, that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say Buffy's starting to scare me."

Sighing Faith moved from above Dawn and lay down next to her, looking up at the ceiling. "B's five-by-five, D. Sure she's getting used to her new body but other than that she's still gettin' things done."

Propping herself up on an elbow Dawn looked at her raven haired girlfriend. "Don't you think Buffy's been being really impulsive? I mean, she didn't even think twice with letting me come along. Then she just kissed Willow in front of us like she wanted to get her naked right there," Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Faith said dismissively. "She probably hasn't had anyone in the sack for a year or more so it's not that surprising she was acting the way she was, D. I guess it's weird to see your sister acting so playful with Red, but the two did just get together." Looking over at Dawn she knew that her sister being 'playful' with Willow wasn't what was really bothering her. "Ok, squirt, what's wrong?"

"Wh-what do you mean? I just told you," she choked out.

"I know her bein' reckless isn't what's really bothering you. You can tell me," the Slayer said in a caring voice.

"Well that is part of it but…" For a moment Dawn looked away, "It was her biting into that vampire. She really looked like she was enjoying it, just like a vampire biting a human."

"D, it wasn't a human though." Faith scooted over to the brunette and pulled her closer. Dawn was now pressed tightly up against Faith's side so she just laid her head down on her chest.

"I know, but it still doesn't make me feel any better. I'm afraid we're losing our Buffy and getting a vamp Buffy in return."

Putting a hand in Dawn's hair Faith craned her head so she could lightly kiss the girl on her crown. "Everything will be alright, Dawn. We just make sure Buffy remembers who she was and who cares about her and we'll all make it through this."

The two women had some difficulty climbing the stairs, mostly because the two were so focused on keeping their lips on one another and not so much on the steps. Finally reaching the upper floor the two slowly peeled their clothes off of one another till they reached Willow's door. Buffy only had her panties and red t-shirt left while Willow was down to just undergarments.

Buffy pressed the redhead up against the door with her lips locked onto the witch's. Her hands were stroking any bit of flesh in reach while Willow's tended to rest on the vampire's rear end. Occasionally she traced over her soon-to-be-lover's hips. "Bu-" Willow began only to get cut off, "Buffy, we might want the-" Again she was stopped by the blonde's lips.

Moving her hands to Buffy's chest she pushed back some to speak. Taking a few breaths, "I think we want the door open and us on the bed before things get any further."

Nodding enthusiastically Buffy reached for the knob and opened the door. The two nearly lost their balance but they hardly noticed because they had their hands on each other again. Stumbling over to the bed Willow fell back on it with Buffy on top of her. Hardly stopping their kissing to remove her shirt, Buffy's hands went to cup the Wiccan's breasts through the thin cloth covering them. Willow moaned into Buffy's mouth and arched into the touch. "Less cloth-more skin," was all she could get out before moaning again.

Buffy happily obliged by unclipping the front-clasped bra. With Willow's breasts free the Slayer stopped for a moment to just view the beauty before her.

'You ever done something like this?' Buffy's demon asked.

(No, but I don't need pointers from a demon.)

'Come on, you know I have good ideas. You don't need to give control to me just let me guide you,' the demon begged.

After thinking for a second Buffy admitted the demon was right – to an extent. (Fine, tell me what to do, but you're not getting control and no blood ideas,) she thought at her demon.

Buffy could just imagine her demon rubbing her hands together in glee, 'Alright this is how it's going to go…'

With a softly whispered, "So beautiful", the blonde went to work with lavishing the fleshy mounds before her with her tongue. Pulling the left breast into her mouth, Buffy flicked the hardening nub with her tongue, and the redhead beneath her moaned in pleasure. While her mouth was playing away with the left breast she let her right hand give some much wanted attention to the other breast. After giving a slight pinch to the fleshy orb Buffy let her hand gently caress it while the other went to search out every square inch of the woman beneath her.

Willow moaned at the touches and let her hands glide behind Buffy to undo her own bra. Once it was removed the redhead tossed it randomly into the room and let her hands cup the breasts above her. Willow felt the blonde moan into her breast causing her to shiver in pleasure. When Buffy removed her mouth the redhead whimpered at the loss of contact until she felt cool lips press against her warm ones. The kiss started out with a burning passion that had Willow gasping for air. Buffy moved to leave kisses around the redhead's face.

The hand that had been trailing about the Wiccan's body slowed its journey when it came near the apex of Willow's legs. Looping her thumb in the waistband of the panties, Buffy pulled them down to Willow's knees. Once it was down far enough the Slayer let her hand slowly crawl up the inside of Willow's thighs. For a few excruciatingly long minutes Buffy tortured her lover by circling her center. Finally wanting to end Willow's pain the blonde gently dipped two fingers in.

Wanting her blonde lover to feel the same thing she was feeling, Willow moved her hand into the blonde's panties and slipped two fingers into her. Both moaned at the contact and quickly began thrusting in and out of each other. Soon they had a steady motion built up between them as they continued to kiss and explore one another's skin.

When Buffy sensed Willow was about to climax she let her tongue leave a trail from the redhead's ear down to her neck. When Buffy's mouth was above the pulse point she let herself slightly nip the skin with her blunt teeth. Willow felt the small bite and immediately climaxed with Buffy's name on her lips.

As Willow came down from her euphoric high she noticed her vampire still hadn't had her release. Suddenly a strange thought came to her and she whispered into Buffy's ear, "Drink."

Without even thinking Buffy let her face shift and sank her fangs into the skin before her. As soon as the Wiccan's sweet blood reached her tongue the vampire exploded in ecstasy bringing her lover to her second orgasm. The vampire could nearly hear her demon scream out 'Yes!' in both desire and release in her mind as she herself shouted into Willow's neck.

A moment passed with Buffy latched onto Willow's neck before she realized what she was doing and released Willow. The vampire practically threw herself off both the girl and bed. Standing beside the bed Buffy reverted to her human guise and looked at Willow with fear stricken eyes. The redhead had a sleepy smile on her face and twin puncture marks on her neck. "Oh god, Will," Buffy said quietly in worry. Looking for something to press against the wound she spotted her shirt on the floor and picked it up. Kneeling back on the bed the vampire gently pressed the shirt against the cut and gently let her hand caress Willow's cheek. In a soft voice Buffy asked, "Why did you tell me to drink, sweetie?"

Giving a small shrug, the redhead answered, "It just sorta popped into my head and I didn't really think about it. Don't worry though I'm alright." Still getting a worried look from her lover she put a hand over the one that was on her cheek. "Really I'm fine, just a little tired."

'Hey you do know that a vampire's saliva can close wounds right?' Buffy's demon asked.

(What!? If you're thinking I'm going to let you touch Willow's neck anymore you better think again.) Buffy thought angrily.

Noticing the scowl beginning to form on the vampire's face, Willow asked, "What's the matter?"

"Wa? Oh, no-nothing." Seeing her lover put on a tired version of the resolve face, she knew Willow wasn't going to let it go. "I was arguing with my demon," she replied, looking away. "She says that I could close the bite mark if I lick it."

"Why not try it?"

Looking at Willow like she was crazy, Buffy said, "What? She's probably just lying so we can taste your blood again."

"I don't think she is and even if she was what's the downside to it?" Willow asked.

"Because it's wei…" Buffy paused a moment to take a good look at her lover, "You liked it, didn't you?"

Blushing furiously Willow looked up at the ceiling and said, "Maybe."

Laughing softly Buffy bent back over Willow again and put a small kiss on her lips. "Alright, I'll try it. But only because you look so cute when you blush." The vampire moved the shirt away from the redhead's neck and took a look at the open wound. It wasn't bleeding as much as it had been, but there was still blood trickling from it. Bringing her face close, she got the smallest scent of blood and her face reverted to its demon version. Looking at Willow for permission to continue she waited until the redhead nodded. Turning her attention back to the neck she let her tongue snake out and lightly run across the wound causing Willow to shiver in pleasure and Buffy to relish the taste of her lover's blood. When the vampire pulled away to take a look the bite mark had disappeared. Only saw newly formed skin remained. There would still be a lightly colored scar, bur it was closed now. Buffy could only look on in shock while Willow turned her head to look her lover in the face.

Sticking her 'tongue' out at Buffy mentally the demon said, 'Told ya.'

"I'm taking from the shocked look and silence that the demon was right?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, she was telling the truth," Buffy said in an astonished voice.

'Of course I was telling the truth, I don't want to be the cause of harm coming to our mate,' the demon said matter-of-factly.

"Mate?" Buffy whispered.

Softly humming, Willow asked, "What was that?"

Refocusing on her lover Buffy said with a smile on her face, "I think my demon really does care for you."

"Oh, that's good." Reaching up with a hand Willow began rubbing the ridges on the vampire's forehead. As Buffy began purring Willow said, "You're so beautiful."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

Author's Note: Once again thanks to Rebelrsr for help on the fic, couldn't do it with out you. ' ' indicates Buffy's demon. ( ) indicates human thoughts.

Willow rolled over to lay her head on Buffy's shoulder and snuggled deeper into her side. Smiling at the vampire's face, she said, "You did really well, Buffy. You sure you've never done this before?"

"Yes. But we're both women aren't we? So I just did what feels good to me on you… and I had a little help," she answered looking away from Willow.

"Help? From where?" the redhead said with confusion in her voice.

Looking back at the witch abashedly she flashed her vampiric face for a moment. Understanding came over Willow's expression quickly. A playful smile graced the redheads face as she spoke, "If I didn't know better I'd say you're blushing."

"Wa? No I'm not," the vampire began to defend herself until she remembered what she was. Shaking her head, "I can't even blush if I wanted to."

"I know," the Wiccan whispered as she placed a small kiss on Buff's cheek, "and I'm going to miss it." Pulling her head back some to look Buffy in the eyes, "But we're together now so everything is going to be fine."

"You really are fine with me being a vampire." The Slayer meant it as a question but it came out more as a statement.

"Yep, and I'll show you just how fine I am with you being a vampire," the redhead said with a leer. Moving on top of her cool lover she placed a deep kiss on her lips.

Wearing only pajamas Dawn staggered into the kitchen and tried to smile at Faith. "You get any sleep?"

Faith was already fully dressed in black t-shirt and leather pants shaking her head, "No. Who would have guessed Red's a screamer."

"Please, don't remind me. You have no idea how scaring it is to hear your sister's name screamed out in pleasure," the brunette begged.

"Still, it's about time you got up. It's almost noon," Faith said as she reached for a bowl. While she was getting some cereal from the pantry the phone rang.

Dawn picked up the phone and answered. A few moments later the brunette hung up with "Sure, we'll be there." Moving over to Faith Dawn pilfered the bowl from the Slayer's grip.

"Hey!" Faith said indignantly. "I need that," and made a grab for the bowl.

Chuckling at the Slayers tired attempts to grab the bowl from her she decided to explain the reason for the torture. "Xander just called asking if I wanted to have lunch with him and Anya at the pump."

"So you just volunteered me to go with?" the dark Slayer asked.

"Well I think Will is a little tired, Buffy and Spike both have the sun problem, all other options gone leaving me with you," emphasizing the 'you' with a poke to Faith's stomach, Dawn answered.

Looking at Dawn with a smirk, she leaned back and crossed her arms. "Oh, so I'm not even a first choice volunteer."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Dawn pouted.

Laughing as she reached out to pull Dawn to her. "Yeah, squirt, I know. When did Xan-man want us out there?"

"Prity much when ever," the brunette replied, pressing herself closer to Faith and nipping her bottom lip.

Faith returned the kiss by deepening it and said "The way you're acting makes me wonder if you really want to see Xan, D."

"I do, just your lips seem to want me to see them more."

Spinning Dawn around and shoving her off in the direction of the stairs with a slap to her rear end Faith laughed at her girlfriend's surprised face. "Get goin', D. We can keep doing this where ever, and having you in something a bit sexier than pajamas would be a help."

"Geeze," she said, rubbing her back end she headed up the stairs. "When I get back down we're having a talk about slapping the girlfriend's butt," Dawn said in mock seriousness.

A few minutes later the dark Slayer's girlfriend was back wearing a white t-shirt that showed off her midriff and dark blue jeans that hugged her legs. "That's better, D," Faith said while her eyes traveled the full form before her.

"Glad you like. We should get to the pump now; never know how long Xander'll wait." With that the two left the house heading for the pump.

At the pump the two girls saw Anya waving to them. Sitting down at the table everyone greeted each other with the usual 'hey' or 'hi'. "So Xan, what'd you want us for?" Faith asked.

Xander replied after giving his order to the waitress, "Just wanted to check up on the living members of the Summer's household. How have things been going with Buffy?" Everyone else gave their orders to the waitress while Xander was talking.

"Yeah, has she tried biting anyone's neck so far?" Anya asked bluntly.

Looking at the former vengeance demon blandly Faith answered, "No, she hasn't. She does have a source of blood other than human though. Looks like B can drink vamp blood."

"Wait, what? You mean Buffy does the suck thing on vampires now?" Xander asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Xan, that's what I said. It's a little freaky but she's still our B," Faith said sternly.

"But… she's doing the bite thing… like a vampire." Xander was obviously beginning to wigg.

Patting her husband, Anya said, "Xander, honey, Buffy is a vampire now. As in undead, soulless, evil, blood sucking demon."

Dawn jumped to defend her sister, "No she's not. Ok, she is a vampire but Willow got her soul back."

"And I felt her come back. B and I still have the Slayer bond, it feels different but it's just as strong," Faith added and scooted closer to her girlfriend. "B's new meal plan isn't even the biggest thing, Red an-"

Cutting Faith off with a jab of her elbow Dawn looked at her with a 'what the hell?' kind of face. "I don't think that it's our place to tell them, Faith."

"I doubt they're planning on telling everyone at a meeting or somethin', D. I mean, look at how we found out," the dark Slayer argued.

"Well they were in the heat of things. Maybe they were planning on sitting us all down," Dawn tried to argue back.

"We don't know. For-"

Cutting the Slayer off for the second time, Dawn said, "That's the point we don't know." The waitress came back at this time and gave them each what they had asked for.

"Ok, both of you stop!" Xander butted in. "What are you," looking at Faith, "trying to say, and why are you," turning his attention towards Dawn, "trying to keep Faith from saying what ever she's trying to say?"

"It's obvious what these two were talking about. Buffy and Willow are orgasm buddies," Anya said simply.

All three pairs of eyes immediately locked onto the former vengeance demon. Faith was just smirking, Dawn was pouting, and Xander had a look of complete shock on his face.

"Wait, you're joking right?" Xander asked.

"Damn it, I wanted the two to come out and tell us directly that they love each other. It would have been so sweet," Dawn said with a sullen frown.

Xander's eyes looked like they were ready to fall out of his skull, "You mean Anya was right? Buff and Willow? Our very strait Buffy and cuddly Willow?" Getting nods from all around the male Scooby just shook his head, "And again I'm the last to know."

"No, I don't think Spike knows," Dawn said helpfully.

Faith chuckled at that, "Actually, D, I'm prity sure he knows after last night."

"Last night?" Xander asked. "No, wait, I don't want to know. We'll I do, but I don't because it's Buffy and Willow."

"I understand, it's like watching your sister screw someone," Faith said.

Dawn blanched a little at the images going through her head, "Ok, please enough talking about Buffy and Willow. I really don't want to think about what my sister does in bed. Why don't we finish what we ordered and then head back to the house to check on Spike."

Receiving nods from all around the gang settled into small conversation and calmly ate their food. The banter was light hearted and avoided any shop-talk which ended when they stood up to leave. "How's Buffy holding up?" Xander asked Faith.

The dark Slayer just shrugged in response, "Not sure, we've only had the one patrol together since she's been up."

"She seems ok. At least Buffy doesn't look like she's keeping a big secret from us like being ripped from heaven," Dawn said.

Anya sighed then when on with, "Well, I guess there's no other choice than to just ask her."

"Honey, you do know we can't just go up to her and ask that right? Right?" Xander pleadingly asked his wife.

"Why not?" Anya asked impatiently.

"Mainly because she's still Buffy and we don't want her to think we're coming down on her because she's a vamp now," Dawn pointed out what was obvious to everyone else.

"Yeah, B never likes being questioned and now that she's a demon she might not be as good at controlling her temper," Faith said. "We'll just have to wait and watch her."

Heading to the sidewalk, after paying, the gang had it decided. They would go to the Summer's home and check in on how Buffy was doing mentally and see what Willow had to say on the new relationship building between the old friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

Author's Note: Once again thanks to Rebelrsr for help on the fic, couldn't do it with out you. ' ' indicates Buffy's demon. ( ) indicates human thoughts.

Really, is having the disclaimer and everything really needed by this point?

Reaching the Summers' home the married couple went into the living room, Faith went to the kitchen, and Dawn headed downstairs. In the basement Dawn spotted Spike watching the television. "Hey, Spike, anything on?" she asked.

"No, and I think they're taking Passions off the air," Spike growled out.

"Aww," Dawn whined, "They were just about to get my favorite couple together."

While turning off the TV the vampire asked, "So, niblet, what do you want from Uncle Spike?"

"Nothing much; we're just having a mini-Scooby meeting upstairs. We're going to see what everyone thinks about the new Buffy. So I was wondering if you'd want to come," the brunette informed Spike.

"If you sodders think that Buffy's done something wrong, you're way off base," the demon said angrily while rising to his full height.

Backing up some from Spike Dawn quickly spoke, "N-no that's not it. It's just we're not fully com-comfortable with Buffy being a vampire yet."

Looking at the girl for a moment he nodded his head, "Alright, I can accept that. What's got you all spooked, other than her being a blood-sucker now?"

Heading back up the stairs Dawn responded, "Well, for me it's what she eats now, not sure about the others."

"What's the matter, drinking animal blood instead of eating its meat too inhumane for you," Spike smirked. Reaching the top of the stairs the vampire took care to avoid the sunlight in the room to reach the safety of a living room corner. Seeing Xander and Anya on the couch with Faith lounging across the arms in one of the armchairs and there not being a sign of Buffy or Willow around he guessed the 'bit was serious. "Mind closing the blinds?" he asked no one in particular.

Dawn went over and shut them before sitting down on the dark Slayer's stomach and leaneing against the back of the chair.

Xander had overheard Spike and Dawn's conversation and decided to fill everyone in on Buffy's eating habits. "Um, just so everyone's clear. Buffy can't drink animal blood."

All present turned to look at him like he had two heads. "Of course she can drink from animals, she's a vampire," Spike said.

"Not from what I saw. When I gave her some blood from the butcher's she spat it out. The only thing I know she can eat is human blood, because normal food doesn't help either," Xander explained.

"See, I told you she's just going to rip out all our throats," Anya said worriedly.

"No, B's not going to drain anyone. She drinks vamp blood now," Faith pointed out.

"Wait, what!?" Spike nearly shouted. "You mean she actually drank another vampire's blood?"

"Yeah, what's the problem, fang? Afraid Blondie's gonna eat ya?" Faith said tauntingly.

"No, it's just… It's just wrong for a vampire to feed off another," Spike whined. "Vampire blood is supposed to taste like ash and death to other vampires."

"Not from what we saw. Last night when she drained one she kinda seemed to enjoy it… a lot. Almost too much," Dawn said worriedly. "It made her seem way too much like a-a…"

"Vampire?" Anya suggested. "That's because she is one, and it's only a matter of time before she kills us all."

"No, Buffy would never do that. She may be a vampire now but she's still our Buffy, right?" Xander asked. Spotting Willow descending the stairs decked out in black leather pants and a deep blue t-shirt, he decided to ask her. "Hey, Will, is Buffy still acting like Buffy?"

Everyone stopped and looked at the Wiccan as she continued down the stairs. Both Faith and Spike shook their heads before focusing on the redhead again. Stopping at the head of the coffee table, with Xander and Anya to her right while Faith, Spike, and Dawn were to her left, Willow looked over the gathered Scoobies and shrugged. "I don't know. She seems like the Buffy we knew from a year ago, just with a demon in her head."

"Ya know, Will, that really… doesn't… help…" Xander ended up whispering the last of his sentence because he had happened to notice a mark on Willow's neck. In fact the mark seemed to be right on the pulse point of her throat. Getting up from his seat he slowly moved towards the witch till he was within arms reach. Taking a swallow to try and calm his nerves, he asked the redhead, "Willow, please tell me that is not what I think it is," pointing at the mark he could faintly see under the red tresses.

"Tell you what's not what?" Willow asked confusedly while reaching for her neck. Once she felt her fingers graze of the fresh scar she knew exactly what Xander was thinking and froze. "Xander, it's no-not what you think. I-I mean it is, but it-it isn't."

The dark Slayer was already beginning to assume the worst with how Xander had was reacting, so she slowly stood up and deposited Dawn back on the armchair. The final hint that nailed things down was the feeling she'd gotten before; she had felt another vampire's presence when Willow came into the room. "What's the matter, Xan? What are you pointing at?" Faith asked in a cold voice.

Spike too was connecting the dots. From the feeling he had gotten when Willow came in the room to how the Wiccan was currently dressed was just screaming vampire. "Come on, Red, you can tell us," Spike asked quietly while moving out of the corner he had been staying in.

Noticing her friends start to surround Willow like she was an enemy Dawn spoke up, "Guys, what are you doing?"

"What it looks like, Dawn. They think Willow's a vampire," Anya said with another of her unique insights.

"Bu-but I'm not. Buffy would never d-do that. Come on, you all kn-know she would never do somethi-something like that to me," the redhead pleaded and backed up till she ran into a wall.

"Yeah, maybe the B we use to know, but this new one? Somehow I can easily picture her turning you, Red." Taking a step forward Faith continued. "I got a vibe from you that's just screamin' vampire, so there's no point in trying to deny it."

"I got it too, Red," Spike said while calmly walking to the redhead's left, "and the clothes? They're a big tip off for the newly raised."

"But I'm telling you I'm not dead! When Buffy drank from me I'm sure I would have remembered swallowing some of her blood and being killed," Willow argued.

"If what you're saying is true, Will. Then why is the bite mark already fully healed?" Xander asked while cautiously moving to her right.

Blushing Willow looked down to let her bangs hid her face. "Be-because I let her lick it closed. You guys could just put your hand on my wrist and you'd feel my pulse," she said softly.

No one caught sight of the blush because of Willow's hair. The following silence was broken when Xander asked, "Oh, so we're supposed to just believe something you could fake with a spell. And it's true? This demon Buffy is a dyke? So only does she turn my oldest friend, but she uses Buffy's body in ways she never wanted!"

Willow's head shot up at the last comments. "Goddess, Xander! It still is Buffy. Everything she's done since getting back is what she has wanted. She might be a vampire but I gave her her soul back!" Willow said adamantly. "And if you don't believe me when I say I'm alive then fine!" Lifting her hands to point at the blinds they suddenly flew open. Spike dove out of the way into a shadowed corner as sunlight filled the room.

Everyone blinked as their eyes adjusted to the new light and expected to see ash floating where Willow had recently been standing. They were surprised to find the Wiccan still standing in direct sunlight.

"But… but I don't get it. I know what I felt and the bite mark proved it," Faith said with confusing written across her features.

"I don't care what you felt. I'm just glad I finally found out how much you all really do care about me and Buffy." Turning away from the gang Willow began storming up the stairs.

Dawn was the one who reached out and took a hold of the angry redhead's wrist. "Willow, wait, please," the younger Summers pleaded. "We didn't mean this. It's just we're all afraid of Buffy now, and when we saw the bite mark we just assumed the worst."

Looking at Dawn strangely Willow asked, "What's to be afraid of? It's Buffy, your sister," she finished quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Once again thanks to Rebelrsr for help on the fic, couldn't do it with out you.

Everyone was standing in an uncomfortable silence, waiting for Willow to move or speak again. Willow was glaring at everyone. Dawn was looking at the redhead pleadingly, Xander was appeared slightly afraid of the Wiccan, while Anya was cowering behind her husband, Spike was looking like he was ready for a fight to break out, and Faith gazed at her feet as though ashamed of how she had acted.

"Look, Red, we know it's B, here," Faith said, pointing to chest then moved her hand up to her head. "But here, we're still thinkin' vampire, here. All of us have our problems with her, but we're honestly trying to fix them."

Willow's glare abated a little then she put her hands on her hips and sighed. "I can understand that, but that still doesn't give you the right to doubt Buffy like this. She's done nothing but help us and treat us like family since she's been back. Last time we had Buffy with us we kicked her out, and I will not let that happen again," Willow said vehemently.

"We weren't thinking of kicking the blood sucking demon out, well not yet. We were just voicing our fears to each other," Anya said to defend herself.

Shaking her head, "Alright, if you guys really are afraid of Buffy this much maybe I could help." Moving back down the stairs and sitting in a chair, Willow took a moment to compose herself before asking, "What exactly has you scarred, and you can't just say 'she's a vampire'."

Xander looked from face to face seeing the same reluctance to start, so he decided to hit things off. "Well, I guess it really is just the vamp thing that's bugging me. I mean, how many souled vampires have we known, and how well have they turned out?"

Spike looked like he was about to take offence to the comment when Willow looked straight at her childhood friend and spoke quietly but with a seething anger behind her words. "I know that's not what's bothering you, Xan." Seeing his shocked face Willow continued, "You're pissed that the woman that you've always had a crush on fell for another girl. I heard what you said just a little while ago, and I'm telling you now, get over it."

Completely at a loss for words Xander just sat there. "Will - I - it," While he tried to come up with something to say, Anya jumped in to defend him.

"Hey, back off! Xander's an idiot at times but he's my idiot. I'll make sure he gets over his little crush so you don't need to worry about him," Anya said.

"Fine, just know that Buff and I are together now and no one is going to change that." Turning her face away from the married couple and looking over at Spike she asked him, "What's got you so scared?"

"Well, I suppose it's our Slayer Vampire's new eating habits. It's just not natural for a vampire to actually feed off of another," the bleached-blond argued.

"First off there's nothing about there being a Slayer turned vampire, so her feeding off other vampire's is kinda fitting, doncha think, Spike?" Willow asked in an almost sickly sweet voice. "And if you're afraid she'll drink from you, don't worry. Buffy has better taste than that."

"Um, Will, you sure you're not a vampire? Because you seem to be being a little… bitchy?" Dawn asked.

"Well let's see, if you had all your friends turn on you at the first sign of trouble you might be a little bitchy, too, Dawn," the redhead answered snarkily. "Now, what's got you spooked over Buffy?"

Not willing to look Willow in the eye, Dawn let her eyes rest on her shoes. "It's nothing too specific, more like just how she's been acting in general." Glancing up, the brunette saw Willow raise a questioning eyebrow. "Haven't you noticed it? I mean letting me come along to Willie's, her practically having sex with you in the bar, just being way more impulsive than normal. Almost like how Faith used to act."

"Alright, that's a bit more legitimate excuse for all this," the Wiccan conceded. "Yes, Buffy's been acting differently but something had to happen. She's been alone for almost an entire year, and she now has a demon stuck in her head. I think she's entitled to a few personality differences."

"Alright, but did she really need to enjoy draining that vamp so much?" Dawn asked.

Before Willow could answer Spike spoke up. "Well it makes sense that she would like it. She enjoyed slaying when she was just a Slayer and I'm pretty sure her demon likes the killing just as much. Putting the two together on a vampire would tend to make her a little… happy when it comes to feeding."

"Fang's got a point," Faith said. "I mean if B can get the hungry part done during slayage she's definitely going to be happy about it." Smirking at the redhead the dark Slayer added one more part, "Then she'd just need to deal with the horny part."

Willow blushed at the last comment. "Ok, Faith, your turn. What's Buffy freaking you out about?"

Leaning back against a wall and crossing her arms Faith answered, "Hell, Red. I don't know. It ain't like she's done anything. I guess I'm just afraid of what she might do."

"You're going to have to give me more than that, Faith." Willow stared intently at the younger Slayer. The brunette did seem disturbed by something. "You'd better tell me, Faith, or I'll drag out Resolve Face and torture it out of you."

Smiling reluctantly, the Rogue Slayer mumbled, "It's just...I'm afraid B won't need me anymore."

Everyone around the room was confused. Even though she didn't know what the dark haired woman meant Dawn was still going to try and comfort her, "Faith, Buffy could never make you unneeded, because I'll always need you." Getting up, Dawn went and hugged the Slayer, putting her head on Faith's shoulder.

Letting her arms snake out and wrap themselves around the brunette's waist, Faith spoke again, "That's not what I meant, D. Not that the hug was unwanted though. What I meant was B not needing anyone else to help her with patrol and shit."

"Oh, you mean making Slayers unnecessary," Willow got a nod from Faith in agreement. The redhead took a moment to think before talking again, "Then why not go out on patrol with her tonight?"

"I guess I could…" Faith said uncertainly.

"Look, Faithy, no matter how powerful Buffy gets she can never be in two places at once. So you might not be able to match her in physical power, but you'll still be needed in the slay business," Dawn said comfortingly.

"She's right, Faith. Buffy will always need others to help her. Some of us will be keeping her sane," Willow said glancing across Dawn and Xander, "while others will be out helping her fight," she finished letting her eyes fall across Spike and Faith.

With the serious stuff out of the way, the gang let the conversation drift to less stressful things. After a little while, they decided to split up untill it was time for a patrol. Anya and Xander said they would be back at their house, Spike went back into the basement. Faith and Dawn elected to stay in the living room and cuddle while Willow planned to speak with Buffy.

On her way up the stairs, Willow took a glance back at Faith and Dawn. Seeing the girls huddled together really showed her that the two had changed. Faith had learned to accept responsibility, and Dawn was growing up. With this in mind, she knew that Buffy would be accepted back into the Scooby gang.

Reaching their room she quietly entered. Shutting the door the witch crept up to the sleeping blonde. Just looking at the elder Slayer she saw both the old Buffy she had grown up with and the new Buffy who she was getting to know much better than the old. The woman looked the same as she had a year ago. Yet seeing the lack of chest movement was a poignant reminder of how much she had changed. Even though she no longer breathed and her heart didn't beat she was still very much the same Buffy the redhead knew. Yet at the same time she was so very different.

Silently Willow crawled onto the bed and lay down next to the vampire without waking her. Brushing a loose strand from Buffy's face the redhead let the backs of her fingers graze over the cold cheek. (She really does look dead,) Willow thought sadly. (Well it's time she got a little more active.)

Leaning in to place light kisses on the cheek and circling up to place them on Buffy's brow, the blonde slowly began to wake. A small smile appeared as the kisses rained down slowly making their way to the pale lips. When their lips touched the vampire let her arms reach out and around, pulling the redhead on top of her. "What's with the wakeup call, sweetie?" Buffy asked drowsily.

Burrowing her face into the Slayer's neck, Willow mumbled out, "I need to talk with you about the others."

Running her hands through the red locks Buffy asked, "What's wrong, Will?"

"They're doing the 'don't trust the vampire' thing," she mumbled into the vampire's neck. She raised her head to look Buffy in the eyes, "They're afraid of you."

'Told you they'd never accept you," the Slayer's demon thought.

Not looking shocked at all Buffy just placed a gentle kiss on Willow's lips, "It's alright. I knew they'd never take me as I am, I'll leave once-"

Willow cut her lover off as soon as she uttered the words, "You're going nowhere, Slayer. I straightened 'em out so all of them are going to be working towards getting used to you. I can't have you leaving just as soon as I get them willing to take you back."

Surprised, and not a just a little turned on, by the forcefulness in her witch's voice Buffy could only look at her in amazement. After a moment Buffy said with a smirk, "I think I like 'command witch', Will."

'You think you like her? I know I love her,' the demon thought while mentally leering at the redhead.

Blushing at the compliment Willow hid in the nape of Buff's neck. Feeling the blond petting her head Willow began to calm a little bit. "Um, Buffy, I sorta told Faith you'd be willing to go out patrolling with her tonight. You don't mind that you're going together do you?"

"Not a bit, Wills. It'll give us a chance to reconnect," Buffy said with a nod.

Faith, sitting in an armchair, had Dawn straddling her lap and was calmly nipping at the younger girl's earlobe. Once the brunette let out a small moan the dark Slayer leaned back from her and looked in her flushed face wearing a smirk. "Told ya you'd like it."

"Ok, I'll give you that. The earlobe thing was a lot better than I thought it would be," Dawn said while resting her forehead against the dark Slayer's.

Looking into her girlfriend's warm brown eyes, Dawn whispered, "Faith, I really am worried about Buffy."

"Hell, D, we all are, but, Red was right. We just need to remember that it is Buffy."

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm worried she'll do something to you during patrol," she implored.

Brushing a quick kiss on Dawn's lips, Faith smiled. "D, I didn't trust anybody for a long time but your sister kept trying to give me her trust. Maybe things woulda turned out different if I had just listened. I owe her, D. And I've never seen anyone like her. She doesn't know when to stop or quit. I used to think it was because she thought she was better than everyone, but it's not, D. It's because she's always had something worth fighting for, something worth beating death for. She - hell, we just need to learn how to beat this..." Faith just let her voice trail off after her little impromptu speech and looked at Dawn to gauge her reaction.

The younger woman felt something akin to awe at her girlfriend's speech. Knowing Faith was right Dawn only asked, "When did you get so smart?"

Hugging Dawn closer to her, the dark Slayer whispered in her ear, "When I started carin' about more than just me."


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Once again thanks to Rebelrsr for help on the fic, couldn't do it with out you.

As soon as the sun dipped below the horizon Buffy was up and in her full leathers. Just as she was about to leave the room, Willow stirred. "You leaving, baby?" Willow drowsily asked.

"Yeah, thought we'd get an early start on patrol," Buffy said, going back over to her lover. "Let's me get back to you sooner," she whispered with a kiss.

Getting a mumbled "alright" from the redhead, Buffy quietly left her room in search of the younger Slayer. Once she was in the hallway, she stood a moment to focus on her senses. Things were similar to how they were before being turned but now the way she felt vampires and Slayers was… enhanced for lack of a better term. It used to be a dull throb when one or the other was near, instead it had changed to a keener, sharper sensation. Now she could accurately tell where they were and distinguish between them. Buffy had learned to associate the cleaner feelings with Slayers and the darker ones with vampires. She could even gauge how old or powerful vampires were, and whether or not she could control them as she wished. It had surprised her when she could command Spike at first, but she thought it had more to do with having been around him for so long than it being her own natural aura. Her demon had told her otherwise by now. According to her Buffy had the status of an Ancient, allowing her control over virtually any vampire. Even the Master would be prey to her new found powers.

After letting her mind wonder some, Buffy redirected it back to her original goal – locating Faith. Which she found, unsurprisingly, to be her sister's room. Opening the door a slight bit she silently entered. Moving with supernatural grace, Buffy walked to Dawn's bed and watched the two occupants. Faith was spooning Dawn's back with her arms around her waist, while the younger brunette had one hand on Faith's arms and the other sprawled out in front of her.

'You sure letting them stay together was a good idea?' Buffy's demon asked her.

(No, but I know trying to force them apart would have been a worse one,) Buffy answered. (I guess they both changed a lot in the nine months I was gone.)

'That or Faith's just waiting and biding her time. She's done it before,' the demon chided.

Growling faintly, Buffy addressed her mental voice, (Stop trying to turn me against them. They're family so sooner or later you're just going to have to accept that I will never turn from them.)

'It's not you abandoning them; it's them abandoning you. Have you already forgotten what Will said?'

(Yes, I remember her saying the gang is working on accepting me. They know they were wrong, and they're trying to fix it,) Buffy thought heatedly.

The demon sighed before continuing, 'You're not getting it, so let me spell it out for you. They. Will. Never. Accept. You. They'll always distrust you for no other reason than you're a vampire.'

(I don't believe you. I know my friends; they'll see through you, and know that I'm still me.) With that, the Slayer vampire bent over and gently touched Faith's shoulder.

Waking quickly, Faith took notice of the sleeping brunette in her arms and the vampire standing behind her. The younger Slayer shuddered at the aura swirling around the blonde behind her. Gently disengaging herself from Dawn, Faith silently got out of bed without disturbing her girlfriend. "Hey, B, ain't it a little early to start huntin'?" Faith asked while wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"No, the sun just went down. So if I can go out, so can they. Plus, this way we can get back sooner," Buffy answered with a smirk while looking at Dawn.

"You're really ok with us?" Faith said hesitantly.

Shrugging, Buffy retorted, "If I wasn't, you'd probably be bleeding. But just so you know; you hurt her, and you'll find my fangs buried in your neck," the vampire finished with a dark smile.

Eyes opening wide, Faith nodded dumbly till she found her voice. "Ye-yeah B, I mean I'd sooner hurt myself than D."

Satisfied, Buffy led the way downstairs to the living room. "Ok, Faith, grab whatever you want to bring." The vampire went over to the doorway leading to the entryway and leaned against the doorframe.

"Don't you need anything, B?" Faith asked as she rummaged through the weapons trunk. As she looked up, she realized she had asked a dumb question. Faith saw the ridged forehead, and it reminded her what she was talking to. When the older Slayer smiled, Faith had to resist shivering at the look of hunger in the golden eyes. Mumbling, "Stupid question," The dark Slayer picked up a couple of stakes and a longsword, stuffing them all into a duffle bag.

The Slayer vampire easily picked up the muttered words. "Yes, that was a stupid question. But don't worry, Faithy, I wont hold it against you," Buffy said playfully.

Just as Faith passed Buffy she felt a second vampiric presence, and it wasn't Spike. In fact, it felt almost exactly the same as Buffy's aura. Shifting into a fighting stance and whirling around, Faith was not expecting what she found - Willow. The second Ancient's aura seemed to be emanating from Willow.

Seeing the dark Slayer move so rapidly into a fighting stance the Slayer vampire also turned around. Seeing that it was Willow Buffy relaxed and asked, "Faith, why are you getting all jumpy around my girlfriend?"

Willow sleepily descended the stairs to wrap her arms around the pale blonde's waist. The redhead mumbled into Buffy's shoulder, "Sorry, just wanted to give you a hug goodbye before you went patrollin'."

Looking at the pair, the raven haired Slayer could still feel two separate vampire auras. "Um, B, I'm sorta feelin two vamps here," Faith said uncertainly.

Looking at the younger Slayer like she had two heads, Buffy replied, "Faith, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't know, B. Try sensing other vamps or somethin'. All I know is I'm getting two vampires that are like you."

Buffy was about to say something when she felt the smallest sense of another vampire and an even smaller a sense of contentment. Once she noticed the aura Buffy opened herself to it. It was unlike any aura she had felt, having both the darkness of a vampire but also the light of a slayer. After getting this confusing information she got an even bigger shock – it was powerful, unbelievably powerful. Looking around for its source, she discovered it to be the redhead in her arms.

Seeing Buffy's confused eyes, Willow looked slightly frightened. For a moment Buffy thought she felt fear coming from the redhead. Trying to prove her innocence, Willow plead to Buffy. "I'm not a vampire. You'd know if I didn't have a pulse anymore, Buffy. And you're the only one I'd ever let turn me."

Hugging Willow closer to her Buffy said, "Of course I know you're still alive. It's just I'm getting the same thing Faith is, but from what I can tell the aura is saying you're both a vampire and a slayer."

Confusion completely took over the Wiccan's face. "Maybe Spike would know," the Wiccan suggested.

"I guess he would have the best chance of knowing what's going on right now," Buffy agreed.

Faith was already ahead of them and on the basement steps, trying to spot the older vampire. "Hey, Fang! Get up," she called to Spike.

Immediately sitting up from his cot, Spike made some incoherent mumbles before falling onto the floor. Groggily standing up the vampire said angrily, "What the hell, I was going to sleep for a couple more hours."

"Sorry, Spike, but we thought you might be able to help," Buffy said in a hopeful voice.

"Help with what?" he asked, still rubbing his eyes.

"With the fact that Will seems to be giving off vamp vibes," the undead Slayer explained.

"Wait, what?" Spike paused a moment, still having his hands on his eyes, before his senses kick in, and he noticed there were in fact two vampires before him. Removing his hands, he saw Buffy and Willow standing near one another with Faith off to the side. Puzzlement clearly displayed on Spike's face as he said, "So you did turn her?"

When Buffy began growling in aggravation, Willow wrapped her arm around the slender vampire's waist and said, "No, Spike, Buffy didn't kill me. I'm still alive, but according to these guys I seem to have an Ancient's aura. We were wondering if you knew why I might have one."

"The only reason I can think of for why you'd feel like a vamp is because you are one," her replied, receiving a glare from the two women. Spike quickly hurried on, "But there is one strange thing about your aura. It seems really similar to Buffy's."

Nodding her head, Faith moved to get a better look at the couple. "Yeah, Red's is like B's, only it sorta seems like it's… warning me off."

Suddenly comprehension showed on Spikes face. "Buffy, this might be a bit of a personal question but have you boinked Red?"

Willow immediately reddened while Buffy only looked at Spike in shock. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" the blonde Slayer nearly yelled.

"It has everything to do with this," he said energetically, "Because I don't think Willow's aura is hers at all; I think it's yours telling other vamps to piss off."

"Wait; what? You lost me, Spike," Buffy said honestly, if not a little sarcastically.

"If you did shag her, which I'm betting you did, then you probably mated with her," the older vampire said.

Willow finally managed to shake off her embarrassment and moved to contribute constructively to the conversation, "You're right; we-we did do it last night but that…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes got as large as dinner plates.

Seeing her girlfriend's stunned state, Buffy asked, "Will, baby, what's the matter?"

Chuckling some before answering, Spike said, "Once again Red knows before Blondie. I'm surprised your demon hasn't told you what mating is."

'Oh, crap. This is when I'd run,' the demon in Buffy's mind thought.

Growling again, Buffy said between clenched teeth, "Seeing as she's not being too cooperative right now, you wouldn't mind explaining it to me. Would you, Spike?"

Swallowing audibly before speaking, Spike went on, "Well it's nothing bad. It just creates a bond between two vampires that let's others know what they are to each other. Making certain that no one else tries to touch what's theirs."

"Ok, so you mean those two are in some sort of weird, creepy vampire marriage deal?" Faith asked skeptically.

Nodding his head, "Yeah, more or less. However this is the first time I've heard of it being between a human and a vampire."

Buffy vamped out and growled. Willow burst into Willowbabble as soon as the words left Spike's mouth. "Wait, hold on, this isn't right. I mean it's great that Buffy and I are together like that but isn't there some sort of warning sign or some sort of notice for these kinds of thing? It shouldn't be one of those wham-bam-you're mated kind of deals, right? Because I'd like to have a little more time to think on things before I fully commit to something like that. I'd still say yes but I'd still want some time to think abo-"

(You knew this happened, didn't you!) Buffy roared at her inner demon.

'Well, maybe. But it's not like you asked or anything,' the demon defended itself.

(That's not the point and you know it! You need to tell me shit like this, because if you've forgotten we are one person!)

'Yeah, you really don't need to remind me. But what was I suppose to say, oh. If you fuck the sexy redheaded goddess you'll be mating her. It's not one of those preemptive things,' the demon enlightened Buffy.

(What? You mean that you weren't planning this?) Buffy thought.

'No. There wasn't any way I would have thought a human could have had even a chance of making the two of us content. I was just going along with you for the sex.'

(Content?) By the time her internal conversation ended, Willow's babble fest was also coming to a close. "I'd still say yes but I'd still want some time to think abo-"

"She said you make us content," Buffy cut the redhead off. "She really does care about you."


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Once again thanks to Rebelrsr for help on the fic, couldn't do it with out you.

Leaving Spike in the basement, the other three went to stand in the main entry way. Faith seemed uncomfortable, Willow was shocked and Buffy appeared caught between pissed off and amazed. Seeing the couple had something to talk about, Faith thought it wise to wait outside. "Hey, um, guys you don't mind if I hang around outside, do you?"

"Hmm, what? Oh, sure, Faith," Willow said somewhat distractedly.

With a nod, Faith left, and Buffy tried to organize her thoughts. Things were not helped by having a closed lipped demon in the Slayer's head. She decided there would be higher chance of answers from the redhead. "Hey, Will, do you know anything more about the mating thing?"

Willow once again absentmindedly answered, "Yes."

Slowly Buffy's usual impatience began to show. Speaking through clenched teeth she asked, "How do you know?"

Noticing that Buffy was talking to her, Willow tried to remember, her brow knotted in concentration, what had been asked. "Research gal, remember? I don't really know very much about though."

"Oh… yeah." Buffy said, while mentally slapping her forehead. "Well, what do you know about the mating thing? The only thing I've gotten out of my demon is that it's not really something that's planned ahead of time," Buffy said as she resisted the urge to growl at the silent demon.

"Well," the Wiccan started out uncertainly, "what Spike said about it being not harmful is true, and that it's never been recorded to have happened to between a vampire and a human. There's not much on it because it's all just observations done by Watchers." Willow's voice took on a more lecture like quality as she went along. "About the only thing the Watchers were able to come up with is that when a vampire takes another to be their mate, their auras are transposed upon one another. The extra aura does nothing other than allow other vampires to sense who belongs to whom."

"Ok, Will, you're starting to get into 'Watcher-y mode'. Was anything else said about the bond? Like side affects or something?" Buffy asked with a concerned tone.

"Side affects? Um, from what the Watchers have seen it looks like I'll have your aura draped over me, and you'll be able to sense my emotions. Like, if I'm in danger, you'll feel my fear," Willow explained. Suddenly remembering that Faith was waiting outside, the redhead ushered Buffy to the door. "Look, we can continue this later. Right now I think you'll want to start patrol with Faith."

"Oh, yeah. I'll talk with you later then, Will." Turning around and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Bye." With that Buffy left through the front door and found Faith waiting on the front porch.

"So, B, where do we start?" the dark Slayer asked.

Buffy just shrugged in return. "You've been doing the patrolling lately."

"K. The most active place has been the cemetery near Angel's old place."

A few minutes later, both Slayers were at the cemetery. The warriors let their senses reach out. Finding nothing, Buffy went over to a tombstone and sat down on it. "So, Faith. You still wigged out that I'm around?"

Shrugging, Faith found a mausoleum wall she could lean against. "I'm not freaked out you're still alive, or whatever. But from what I can tell you've gotten wicked powerful. Before, I could barely keep up with you. Now? I have a strong feeling you could wipe the floor with me without even breakin' a sweat."

Buffy's demon decided to pop in, 'It's true.'

"What does me being stronger have to do with anything?" Buffy asked.

"A lot, actually. I mean what can I do when you're leagues ahead of me?" Faith said pitifully.

"Faith, even if I am stronger than you, you can still do things I can't," the Slayer Vampire said. Looking Faith in the eyes, she continued, "Like protect my family when they're in the sun; you can keep an eye on them when I'm elsewhere; and most importantly you can make my sister happy. I saw the way you two are around each other. I know the way I first acted around you two was wrong, and I hope I'm getting the point across that I'm perfectly fine with it. If anything, I'm giving you my blessing. You both work well together - you get Dawn to act less like a little kid, and she's helping you learn to care," Buffy finished, getting up from the tombstone.

Sometime during the mini-speech, Faith had stopped leaning against the mausoleum wall. "I… Thanks, B, having you say those things really does make me feel better about all of this. I guess I just forgot abo-" She was cut off by Buffy tackling her to the ground. "What the fu-" Right where she had been a moment ago an axe head imbedded itself in the wall.

Rolling off the younger Slayer, Buffy got to her feet and let her face shift. Right then the undead Slayer felt a sense of surprise that was not her own. Ignoring it she growled and took in her opponent. Standing nearly seven feet tall, the demon had charcoal-black skin with a head similar to a bull. Its yellow eyes burned in their sockets, and small flames came in puffs from its snout. The powerful neck flowed into the barrel like chest that was rippling with muscles. Its arms were thicker than Buffy's own legs, and each clawed hand gripped deadly battle axes. The legs were heavily muscled, and the knees were jointed in reverse like a goats, ending in hoofed feet.

"What the hell, B! It's a fucking minotaur," Faith exclaimed.

Grunting, Buffy just charged at the demon.

'Looks like our sire is pulling out the old ones,' Buffy's demon whispered in her head.

Landing a few punches on its chest, Buffy heard the accompanying sound of snaps, signaling a few ribs were cracked. The Minotaur roared in pain, and let its twin axes swing together in a scissors-like attack in an attempt to decapitate the vampire. Buffy simply rolled away from the demon while Faith took the opening and attacked with a running fly kick, hitting it square in the chest causing it to stager back a step. Once she had her feet under her, the younger slayer let loose a punch that landed on the jaw of the demon flinging its head up. Buffy used Faith's attack to sneak around behind the large demon. With its attention elsewhere, Buffy kicked out its knees, earning an ear splitting snap and a loud thud as the thing fell to its knees. Before the demon could even recover, the Slayer Vampire crouched down to its shoulder and bared her fangs. Faith looked on with a mixture of uneasiness and curiosity as Buffy sank her teeth in and drained the demon dry.

Pulling her face away from the empty demon, she let it fall forward with one final crash. Standing up, the vampire went over to Faith, licking her lips clean of blood. "Looks like my sire has some very old servants," Buffy said.

Faith just kicked the dead demon before asking, "How do you know it was sent by Serenity?"

"Because it has her mark on it. Look at the base of the skull; you'll see a stylized L burnt into its skin. My demon says that symbol is burned into all of her servants. It also matches the L I saw in that book Will read from," the undead Slayer explained. "About the only good news is, it tasted good."

Shivering slightly at the last remark, the dark Slayer moved away from the corpse. "Think we should go report this right now?"

"Nah, it can wait until tomorrow. Were we in the middle of something before the bull here charged in?" Buffy asked.

"We were just wrapping up actually. Didn't know you could drink any demon, B," Faith commented.

"I didn't either. This was just another test. Being a Slayer Vampire really doesn't come with a manual," Buffy said. Spotting a stone bench she went over and sat down.

Faith followed and took a seat next to her. "Thanks. I could tell you didn't need me to jump in there, but you let me any way. It really means a lot for you to show you trust me that much."

"Of course I trust you, and you'll always be needed by me and the whole Scooby gang. And even if I am dead, we're still sister Slayers," Buffy finished with a hug.

Breaking the hug, the younger Slayer asked, "Think we should turn it in?"

Internally, the vampire was able to tell daybreak was still a number of hours off. "You go on ahead. I want to do a little hunting before I go to sleep."

Getting up, the two headed for cemetery's exit. "You're not going after people, right?" Faith jokingly asked.

Lightly punching the taller girl in the arm, Buffy acted offended. "Of course I'm not. I'm only biting the undead ones."

Laughing as they split ways, Faith said over her shoulder, "You really are still a Slayer, B."


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Once again thanks to Rebelrsr for help on the fic, couldn't do it with out you.

After the two Slayers left, Willow started heading back up the stairs. As she was getting back into bed, there was a knock at the door. Thinking one of the Slayers had forgotten something, she went back downstairs and opened it.

What greeted her was the sight of a haggard, tired, old librarian. As soon as Willow recognized the old man was Giles she hugged him. "Giles, what are you doing here?" the Wiccan asked, as she dragged him inside.

Smiling gently at the girl, Giles broke the hug. Once he was out of it, the tired look came back into his face as he answered, "I'm here to warn everyone and to help prepare, I'm afraid."

"Warn us about what?" Worry began to seep into Willow's voice.

"Serenity is on her way. She found where Buffy is living when she destroyed the Council," Giles told the redhead before him.

Shock showed on Willow's face. "What? The Council is gone?"

The old man's face hardened. "Yes, and we can thank Serenity for doing us the favor. The damn fools destroyed themselves when they betrayed Buffy."

"What do you mean? Giles, you're not making any sense," the Wiccan said.

Looking around, hoping to spot something or someone, he asked, "Where is Buffy, I must tell her immediately."

"She just left for patrol with Faith. I have no idea when they'll be back," Willow told the librarian. Letting the multitude of questions she had for Giles go for the time being, she said, "You're tired. Do you want to sleep until they show up?"

Nodding his head slowly, Giles staggered over to the couch. "I suppose it will be alright to rest until Buffy arrives. Once she does, wake me right away. We do not have much time until Serenity is in the States."

Letting Giles go over to the couch, Willow went and grabbed a blanket for him. After seeing him settle down to sleep, the redhead sat in the armchair and watched out the windows for the patrolling Slayers.

After falling asleep for several hours, there was the soft sound of the front door being opened. Willow quickly got up and went to whoever it was. Finding it was only Faith, Willow asked the obvious question, "Where's Buffy?"

"She decided to keep patrolin'. What are you still doing up?" Faith said while closing the door.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Willow answered, "Giles just showed up, and he's asleep on the couch."

"What? G-man's back?" Faith sounded astonished to hear the old Watcher was back in Sunnydale. "What's he here for?"

"He's here to help us with Serenity. Looks like she found out Buffy's here and is on her way," the redhead told Faith.

"B's sire is coming here? Did G say anything else?" the dark Slayer asked.

Willow nodded her head. "He said Serenity destroyed the Council, and he needed to talk with Buffy."

"Ok, I have a feeling this is going to be big. Could you wake up D and me when B gets here?" Faith requested.

"Sure, Faith. You know when she'll be back?"

"No idea, but it's obviously going to be before dawn," the Slayer said.

"Gee, thanks, Faith. That helps," Willow said sarcastically as the two separated. The Slayer headed for Dawn's room while the witch headed for the living room.

Looking at a clock, Willow saw that it was only a few hours till day break so she went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee and Earl Gray. With that done the redhead got to work on making some pancakes.

The sun was beginning to rise, and there still wasn't any sign of Buffy. Willow began to worry. Right when she was going to go upstairs and send Faith out to find her mate, the Slayer Vampire burst through the entrance as the sun's rays came cresting over the horizon. Smiling somewhat stupidly as she leaned against the door, she fought to regain her unneeded breath.

"Buffy, where were you?" Willow asked worriedly, going up to her and wrapping her arms around the vampire's waist.

Breathing in the redhead's scent, Buffy leaned away from the wall and more on Willow. After placing a light kiss on Willow's forehead, Buffy said, "Sorry I pulled it so close. I was just having a little too much fun."

"Well, your fun is going to be put on hold for a bit. Giles is here," the Wiccan informed Buffy.

"What?" the vampire asked incredulously. "When did he show up?"

"Pretty much right when you left for patrol," Willow said as she broke their hug. Going into the kitchen she said over her shoulder, "He wanted to talk with you as soon as you got back."

"Do you know about what?" Buffy asked as she followed the redhead.

"Yes, and it's something that we'll need all of the Scoobies here for."

"That serious?" Buffy asked with a frown.

"Yes, now could you go get Faith and Dawn up?" the witch asked. "I told Faith I'd get her up when you showed."

Nodding her head, the undead Slayer asked Willow to call Xander and tell him to get over here as well. As Buffy passed the living room, she saw Giles asleep on the couch. She could not remember ever seeing her ex-watcher look so exhausted before. Whatever news he came with must be really big, she thought.

'It's about our sire,' Buffy's mental demon stated.

(How do you know?)

'Nothing else makes sense for the Watcher to come running back here,' the demon thought.

(You might actually have a point,) Buffy conceded. (But if he does, why didn't he just call us?)

'That I have no idea about,' the Slayer's demon answered.

Nodding, Buffy headed to her sister's room. Before opening the door, the Slayer had a devious thought. 'Ooo, do it, do it!' her mental demon cheered on. Shrugging Buffy decided to go with it.

Quietly opening the door, Buffy looked in and saw the younger Slayer was mostly on top of Dawn with one hand cupping a breast. The other was under her rear. Sneaking up to Faith the vampire gently leaned over the bed and put her lips near her sister Slayer's ear. Buffy whispered, "Ya, know, F, groping Dawny while she's asleep really isn't the best way to stay on my good side."

The soft voice talking about groping Dawn was enough to rock the Slayer to almost full consciousness. "Wa? I'm not groping D, I swear!" Faith groggily exclaimed.

"Really? Looked like your hand was on her breast, and that's groping in my book," the blonde commented. Giggling at Faith's reaction, Buffy put her hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Faith. I'm not going to do anything."

Punching the Slayer Vampire in the shoulder, Faith glared at her. "That wasn't nice, B. That's something I would have done."

"I know," Buffy said with a smirk. "Must be the demon rubbing off on me. Get Dawn up and head downstairs; we're going to eat breakfast then have a meeting with Giles."

After everyone had eaten breakfast, they all gathered in the living room, shades pulled closed. Faith had Dawn sitting comfortably on her lap in an armchair. Spike had taken his place in another chair. Xander was sitting on the couch with Anya, who was asleep and drooling on his shoulder. The last armchair was taken by Willow who had Buffy standing behind her. Finally, there was Giles, standing in front of the windows facing out through the small crack in the blinds.

"The Council has betrayed you, Buffy, for the last time. Their final act of treachery ironically caused their own destruction." Sighing, Giles removed his glasses and began cleaning them. Everyone else in the room remained silent and waited for the old man to continue. "Do you all remember the prophecies I read to you in our last conversation?"

Receiving a few spoken 'no's as answers, Giles began reciting from memory. "On a night of darkest sin, the Fallen Warrior of the people will fall further still. The Calming Darkness will take her as its child. As the Fallen Warrior falls so will the light of day follow. With the descent of the Fallen Warrior complete, she will try to destroy all unless she is reminded. Reminded of whom she was, reminded of who she is, and reminded of who she will be. Only she will be able to quell the fury of the Calming Darkness." Turning around the Watcher went on, "These were the two that the Council allowed me to know of. They withheld a third." His voice was quiet and filled with anger. "The bastards knew of a third prophecy that related directly to these two, and subsequently to you, Buffy. They wanted," he said the word in a fierce tone, "you to be turned because they believed it was the only way to keep themselves alive."

The entire gang looked at Giles in shock. Granted, it wasn't too surprising that the Council would sacrifice the Slayer to save their own skin, but to let her be turned into the very thing she fought against? Dawn actually teared up at the realization that her sister had been betrayed. Faith felt a fury grow within her. Unable to keep sitting, she lifted Dawn off her and set her back down while she began to pace. Spike let out a growl at the betrayal of his one-time enemy. Xander continued to look shocked, while Anya, amazingly, looked pissed. Willow's eyes burned with a dangerous anger as she thought of a fitting punishment for the men who had condemned her mate. She felt that whatever death Serenity had granted them was far too good for the Council. All the while Buffy began to seethe in a quiet rage waiting to be released. Her face didn't show it in any other way than shifting into her demonic visage. When everyone began crying out why and how this could have happened, Buffy quietly said, "Go on, Giles." At the softly spoken command everyone quieted and let the Watcher continue.

Slightly startled at seeing Buffy with her demonic face for the first time, Giles stuttered, "A-alright, Bu-buffy. The-the Council learned of a third prophecy, as I stated before. This third one was the first one they found. The Calming Darkness will turn it's fury on those that have taught the defenders of humanity. The teachers will be destroyed by the Darkness. The Council believed this to be a separate prophecy from the other two due to it being the first they found. Instead this prophecy could only be triggered if the two that came before were fulfilled. In essence the fools killed themselves when they allowed Buffy to be changed into a vampire."

Faith was the first to react, "So you're saying that some jackass in England read some words out of order and that's the reason why B's… the way she is?"

Looking directly into Buffy's golden eyes Giles said, "Yes, Faith, that's precisely what I'm saying."


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Once again thanks to Rebelrsr for help on the fic, couldn't do it with out you.

The entire Scooby Gang was still gathered around the Summers' living room after the evidence of the Council's betrayal was revealed. With Giles confirmation of the Council's hand in her turning, no one felt a bit of remorse over their deaths - having Serenity do it was poetic justice. There was no time for rejoicing though, because the gang now had a new threat almost upon them.

"Well, this is all grand and good, Watcher, but what do you have in the way of plans concerning Serenity?" Spike asked.

Nodding his head, Giles went over to a single book he had brought from England. Well, calling it a book wouldn't really do it justice. It was a huge tome that was slightly thicker than a dictionary and twice as tall. All in all, it looked like an old antique bible. Holding the musty tome, the Watcher opened it and began flipping through the pages. "This is the Apocrypha of the Legion. It contains detailed schematics of powerful and ancient weapons, and more than a few ways to augment demons into more deadly soldiers," the old man said distractedly. "It was created by demons that were intent on creating the ultimate race, and destroying those that they considered inferior. Their name has long since been forgotten, but many of their tools still remain."

"The one I am looking for," Giles said as he removed his glasses with one hand, and rubbed the bridge of his nose and then reset them before going back to turning pages, "is a scythe that was said to grant the wielder amazing strength. It may be dangerous to use, and may take time in finding, but if Buffy were to go up against her sire with nothing more than what she has now, it would be suicide."

"You're talking about the Harvester of the Dead, aren't you?" Willow asked.

Surprise and shock showed on the old man's face. "Why, yes, I did. Um… how did you know?"

"Because, I used it to kill the First, and I died with it when I fought my sire," Buffy said. "It wasn't enough to kill her then, so I don't think it would help now. Plus, using it removes my conscience, something I'd really not like to have happen with the demon within me."

"Well, yes, the lack of a conscience would cause some problems, but I had hoped Willow would be able to remove or nullify the negative effect of the scythe," Giles argued. "With the Apocrypha at our disposal, you should," the Watcher said while looking at the redhead, "be able to discover a way for Buffy to use the weapon without consequence." Finally flipping to the page he desired, Giles offered the book to Willow.

"Ok, saying that we get B a power boost from the scythe, what are the rest of us going to be doing?" Faith asked.

"We would be giving Buffy support. Serenity will not be alone; in fact, she will more than likely have many of her servants with her," the Watcher informed the group. "We cannot have them interfering with the fight between Buffy and her sire. Until the battle, however, I suggest that we all start searching for possible ways to cancel out the negative affects of the Harvester."

The gang decided that was the best course of action and got started looking through any all material relating to the scythe and possible ways of 'purifying' the weapon. While everyone was going through the few books that were at the Summers' home, Willow focused her attention on the Apocrypha and the schematics to the Harvester. It wasn't until several hours later that Willow had an epiphany. The way to deal with the evil magic permeating the weapon was to ground it like any other stray energy. The scythe's magic was actually a little unstable, being at times in full force in the presence of blood, while at other times doing very little. However, the magic that removed the wielder's conscience was always there. That meant a more direct approach would be needed to deal with it.

Getting up from where she was sitting, Willow placed the large tome on the coffee table and moved over to the spellbooks. Sifting through them until she found the one she was after, she flipped it open. Reading until her eyes caught sight of the spell she was looking for, the redhead looked at its effects. For Willow to negate the conscience block, she would need to use a spell that could be considered a form of telekinesis. It would allow her project her own conscience and mind into a body that lacked one or the other. Basically, it was a type of mind control, something she would have preferred to leave alone but she could think of nothing else that would work. "Guys, I got it," the redhead exclaimed.

The action about the room stopped as everyone waited for Willow to explain. Seeing she had everyone's attention, the redhead began, "When I was looking at the designs of the Harvester, I noticed the magic in it is unstable, like it doesn't know if it should be pouring power out or keeping it in. Which got me to thinking about what witches usually do with unstable magical energies, which is grounding them." The witch got up and began pacing as her mind worked to fill in all the details. "But, because the scythe has so much dark mojo in it, I wouldn't be able to ground it just anywhere; it would have to be on hallowed ground. If we can purify the scythe, it would have less of a chance of corrupting Buffy."

"That's great and all, Will, but there's still the finicky little detail of it removing my conscience. Remember the thing that keeps me from draining everyone here dry?" Buffy pointed out.

"Yes, Buffy raises a valid point. Did you find a way to counter that effect?" the old Watcher asked Willow.

Nodding her head slowly, the redhead said, "I have but I really don't like it. I would be using a spell that's similar to mind control, but it would allow me to give Buffy a conscience."

"So you would be controlling me, making me do stuff?" Buffy asked.

"No, I would only be able to act like a voice in your head, offering suggestions on what you should do. It's sorta hard to explain."

Buffy appeared to think over what Willow had just said and finally nodded. "I could deal with that, but only because it's you, Will."

A small smile grew on Willow's face at Buffy's words. "Ok, then. I need some supplies from the Magic Box, and a place where we can perform the purification."

Spike said he would make a quick dash into the sewers and ask the demons if there were any holy places they tended to avoid. Xander, Anya, and Giles would go to the Magic Box for the required items for the coming spells. While they were all getting things prepared, the Slayers and their girls were going to take one day to unwind.

Buffy and Willow were in the master bedroom with their lips locked together letting cold flesh meet warm as they sat on the bed. After a low moan seeped from Willow, the blonde broke away. "As much as I want to continue this right now, I'd rather take a shower before we get started," Buffy said. "I did just get done with patrol."

Willow just looked at her quizzically. "I didn't even think vampires could sweat."

"They can't, but they can get demon bits on them," the vampire said with a 'yuck' face.

"Oh, good point," the Wiccan conceded. "Hurry back though, not sure how long I can wait," Willow said in a playful tone.

"Your wish is my command," Buffy said with a mock bow. Giggling, she ran out of the bedroom, dodging the pillows the redhead threw at her.

Willow continued to sit on the bed for a few more minutes, and she still had yet to hear the shower start. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, the redhead left the room and headed for the bathroom. Sneaking over to the door, she checked if it was locked. Finding it open, she pushed it just enough to peek inside. What greeted her sight was the pale back of her lover standing in front of the mirror, just staring into it. Willow tried looking into the mirror to catch a look at what was on the blonde's face only to see… nothing. Then it hit her. Buffy had lost her reflection and it was probably sinking in. Walking into the room and closing the door behind her, Willow went to her troubled lover and embraced her from behind, snaking her arms around the vampire's waist and pressing into her back. "What's wrong, baby?" the redhead asked as she put her head on the smaller woman's shoulder.

Instead of speaking immediately, the blonde continued to look into the mirror as though she were seeking answers. Willow admitted it was a little unsettling to see herself in the mirror wrapped snugly around nothing. Her mental wanderings ended when the vampire finally spoke, "Everything is going to have to change: the way I live, how I do things… everything." Buffy paused again. "I mean, I got I was a vampire, but what didn't set in was that I'm going to have to learn to really live as one. What's worse though is I won't be able to do everything with you," the vampire said in a quite and pained voice. Looking down at her feet she said one more thing dejectedly, "Not being able to cry sucks."

"If you want, I could cry for both of us, but that would get us nowhere. Nothing has to change, Buffy. You can still get up when you use to and go out and slay. The only thing that's really changed is you can't leave during the day," the redhead said, trying to comfort the small blonde. "And as for doing everything with me," she tilted her head to kiss the vampire's cheek then moved to whisper in her ear, "you can still do a lot with me," taking the soft lobe in her mouth, "and I a lot with you."

The sudden attention on her ear caused Buffy to moan and lean back into Willow. With the vampire's cooler flesh being pressed against the witche's clothing, her excitement became obvious. Continuing to nibble on the blonde woman's ear she said, "Baby, didn't you come in here to take a shower?" Her only response was a mumbled noise.

Breaking contact Willow looked into the mirror where Buffy's face should have been. "Come on, let's get you into there."

Pushing Buffy into the shower, the redhead left to get some towels. When she got back, the vampire was under the spray of the water and the witch could only stare at the sight. Almost rendered incapable of thought at the sight before her, Willow quietly put the towels down.

Buffy was in the process of lathering soap across her body when she felt two hands on her shoulders, turning her around. Willow was standing just as bare as she was as she leaned in to place a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. Humming her appreciation of the gift, Buffy asked, "Not that I'm against this, but why are you here?"

Looking into the Slayer's eyes, Willow responded, "Thought it would help with the washing." At the upraised eyebrow Willow knew she had to say the rest, "And I was jealous of the water. I wanted to be running all down your body," the redhead finished with a pout.

Laughing Buffy pulled Willow close enough so their curves melted into one another's. "Perfectly good reasons, Will. But you do know we need to get actual washing done here, right?"

Willow only nodded slightly as her senses were overloaded from the contact. After taking a deep breath, she was able to control herself a little better. "Yeah, and this way we can reach each other's backs easily," the redhead said with a lecherous smile.

Humming her agreement, the vampire said, "I'm likin' this plan, Will. Mind washing me first?"

"Not at all." The redhead leaned into the kiss pushing the two of them under the water. Letting the water flow over them as they let their desire for one another build, both had their hands running across the nude forms before them. Moaning into the caresses, Willow started trailing her kisses along Buffy's jaw as her hands pinched and petted the blonde's smaller breasts. Reaching the vampire's neck, the Wiccan bit the nonexistent pulse point, causing Buffy to vamp out from the pleasure. Sucking on the point, not hard enough to draw blood, the witch worked on leaving a hickey that would last, even with the Slayer's accelerated healing.

Finally releasing the bit of flesh, Willow moved further down the vampire's pale body. By now, the two had Buffy's back pressed against the shower wall. All the while Willow was showing the Slayer's body with affection, her own hands had not been idle. Tracing invisible patterns over the redhead's back with her right hand, her left slid down Willow's side to rest of her rear. Slowly, Buffy's patience faded and her hands drifted to Will's shoulders and gently pushed down, urging her lover to go lower. Getting the hint, the redhead left Buffy's shoulder area and drifted towards her perfect breasts. Capturing the left in her mouth she lavished its hardened tip with her tongue, receiving growls and moans of ecstasy from the woman in front of her. The witche's hands slid further yet to pale Slayer's thighs, playfully torturing her by barely grazing over the insides of them. Several delicious shivers ran through the vampire, making Willow grin around the tip in her mouth. Finishing with the mound in her mouth, the redhead moved to its twin. Being slightly rougher, Willow bit down softly on the breast. Buffy arched into the touch letting her hands scratch and leave white lines across the Wiccan's back.

Feeling she had done a good enough job on Buffy's breasts, Willow kissed her way between the breasts. Then slowly, painfully, she went down the vampire's muscled belly till the redhead was on her knees in front of the Slayer's core. Choosing to tease her lover, Willow let her lips dance around the blonde's clean shaven center. Buffy muttered out, "Will, come on, don't tease me."

Turning her head up to offer a smile that even the Slayer's demon swore was evil, she looked into golden eyes. "You know you love it." Buffy's only response was to groan and let her head fall back against the wall. Taking that as her cue to continue, the redhead got back to work. Trailing her lips ever closer the vampire's nether ones, the blonde began shaking in expectation. Hoping to not disappoint, Willow kissed Buffy's core. Gently slipping her tongue out, she pushed into the cool vampire. Softly caressing Buffy from the inside, she heard the blonde's growls get louder. Beginning to thrust deeper with her tongue, the Slayer started rocking in tandem with each movement. Pleased that everything was still going right, Willow started varying things, like where her hands traveled, the depths of her strokes, and the speed. Each earned a different and unique response that the redhead tried to memorize and cause again and again. Constantly bringing the vampire ever closer to the edge, the Witch did all she could to keep her from slipping into sweet bliss. Finally choosing to end her lover's torment, Willow took the blonde's pearl between her teeth and sucked.

The result was nearly instantaneous. Buffy threw her head back and let out a roar that could have easily matched a lioness', while Willow's mouth was filled with her immortal lover's juices. Sinking to the floor, the Slayer looked into Willow's eyes with such a deep love the redhead thought of nothing else and cuddled closer, resting her head on the vampire's shoulder. The water continued falling over them as Buffy moved a hand to push away dampened hair from the Witch's face. "You would have thought that after being killed so many times and seeing what I've seen, I wouldn't be able to love anymore."

Shaking her head, Willow said, "If anything, it's taught you how to love more." And with that she placed one more kiss on the vampire's lips.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Once again thanks to Rebelrsr for help on the fic, couldn't do it with out you.

Laying on the bed in Dawn's room the two women heard the shower start. Dawn was mostly laying on top of Faith with her back to her, while the Slayer had her arms around the younger girl's waist. Faith smirked as she thought about what was going on in the shower. Looking down into her arms she saw a worried brunette. Wondering what was causing Dawn to be troubled she asked, "What's with the face, D?"

"Huh? What face?" The younger girl's expression quickly changed to confusion.

"The one you just had on. What's botherin' ya?" Faith asked again while nuzzling the brunette's neck.

"It-it's nothing," Dawn answered somewhat distractedly.

Moving up to nibble on the ear before her, Faith continued to press, "D, I know somethin's bothering you."

Shivering at the warm breath behind her ear, Dawn sighed. "I don't want to be left here."

Stopping, Faith lifted her hand to Dawns chin and turned her face so they were looking at each other. "What do you mean, left here?"

"You know, like every time something happens. I get stuck here while you guys all go out and risk your lives. It just keeps getting harder." Tears began to build up in her hazel eyes. "I want to go. I want to help."

"I know, Dawn, but it's dangerous. You can't protect yourself as well as the rest of us." Faith leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the girl's lips.

"You really think Xander can take care of himself better than me?" she asked with some bitterness. "I'm a Slayer's girlfriend; I think that counts for something."

Chuckling, the dark Slayer pulled Dawn closer. "And it does, to me. D, you should know I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"But I've been training. Please at least let me show you what I can do," Dawn begged. Unable to deny the simple request, Faith nodded her head. "Ok, then you're going to have to let my arms free."

The Slayer did as she was asked and soon after the brunette lifted her left hand out in front of the couple. Closing her eyes Dawn focused on her uplifted hand, picturing a small orb of lightning. Whispering the word, "Fulgur," a sphere about the size of a golf ball appeared above Dawn's open palm.

Faith only gawked in amazement at Dawn's little show. "You're actually learning Red's mojo?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"No, it's nothing close to what Willow can do. I can do a lot with just the wind, though," Dawn said happily. Getting serious again, the younger brunette looked at the older, "Can I help now?"

Looking into Dawn's eyes, Faith saw determination. After staying silent for a minute, older girl agreed. "Alright, I'll talk with B about letting you help."

Dawn nearly squealed out, "Thank you!" and promptly kissed the Slayer. She repeated her thanks, punctuating each with a kiss.

"Hey, hey! D, I said I'd talk with Blondie, that doesn't mean she'll agree." Faith reminded the younger girl.

Dawn's face fell a little, and then picked up. "Still, you said you'd try and that means a lot. So are you going to talk to Buffy now?"

"She's in the shower," was Faith's response.

"Oh, then I'll try and get Willow onto my side." Dawn moved to get up but the Slayer's arms kept her where she was. "Hey!"

"She's in the shower," Faith said again.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "You just said Buffy was." Faith nodded. "But there's only one… shower…" Faith could almost see the gears in her girlfriend's mind, moving to put everything together. It nearly made her giggle. "Ewww! I did not need to know that!" Dawn complained.

"Hey, you're the one who was asking where they were," the dark Slayer pointed out. An evil thought wormed its way into Faith's mind, causing her to smirk. The older brunette let her mouth drift over to Dawn's ear again, and her arms tightened their hold. Just as Dawn was about to ask why she was squeezing harder, Faith stuck her tongue into the girl's ear. Dawn immediately began to squirm and squeal at the torture. The dark Slayer relished her love's writhing, pressing her more into her.

One of Dawn's kicking legs ended up rubbing against the Slayer's core making Faith moan into the girl's ear. Noticing the reaction, Dawn repeated the action. Moaning again Faith released Dawn's ear. "Fine, we'll play it that way," the Slayer whispered huskily. Keeping one arm across her love's body, Faith moved the other down to the button of the younger brunette's jeans and slowly unbuttoned them.

Picking up on what Faith was doing, Dawn started wriggling harder. "No, no, Faith! This isn't fair. You're using Slayer strength!" she yelled with laughter in her voice.

"Hey, you're the one who started all of this," Faith said as her hand got the button undone and pushed the zipper down. Slipping a hand into Dawn's panties she cupped her lover's mound. Dawn bucked against the Slayer's hand as Faith let her other loosen from around Dawn's waist and slipped it under her shirt. "Don't you think you have a little too much on?" Faith asked huskily.

When Faith's questing hand began to palm her bra covered breast, Dawn turned her head so she could offer a deep kiss to the older girl. "I completely agree. But who's keeping me from doing something about it?"

Faith gladly released the younger brunette. As soon as the girl was off her, Faith pulled off her tank top and leather pants. Dawn looked up after taking off her t-shirt and found Faith bare of all clothing, with no sign of undergarments. "You know it's cheating to go commando?" Dawn asked while ogling her beautiful lover's body.

"Yeah, but it gives you a view and lets me undress you," Faith said as she sauntered over to Dawn. She knelt down as she pushed the jeans off her lover. The younger brunette removed her bra as the Slayer was on her knees with her thumbs looped in Dawn's underwear. Removing the last article of clothing Faith kissed above her lover's nether lips and slowly stood upright, letting her hands roam around the naked body. When the Slayer reached the valley between the other girl's pert breasts she moved to the left mound and took it in her mouth.

Dawn moaned as she felt her lover bite down on her breast. Pulling Faith closer, Dawn left one arm around the Slayer's waist and the other in her hair. Faith's own hands had had been moving across Dawn's body, eliciting moans and whimpers of pleasure. Releasing the top from between her teeth, Faith lavished the nub with her tongue. Pulling away from the breast, the older girl blew cold air onto the wet flesh, causing Dawn to gasp at the sudden sensation. Faith smiled as she captured her lover's lips as she slid a thigh between her legs.

Knowing her legs wouldn't be able to hold much longer, Dawn threw the couple off balance so they fell with a thud onto the bed. Faith didn't even pause. Being on top of Dawn, the Slayer used her leverage to press her thigh closer to the other girl's core. Accepting the moan from Dawn as the signal to continue, Faith began setting the pace. Dawn began to move counter to her love's movements, placing her own thigh between Faith's. The two thrust together, building off of the other's sounds of ecstasy. Dawn reached her peak first quickly followed by Faith's fall into bliss.

Faith woke first after the two lovers had passed out from exertion. Looking down she found Dawn still latched onto her right breast. The rest of the younger girl's body was mostly draped over the Slayer's. Gently rolling Dawn off, the Slayer silently got dressed and left the room. The first thing Faith noticed was the lack was water running. Throwing out her senses, she found Willow in her own room and Buffy downstairs in the kitchen. Remembering her conversation with Dawn, Faith started heading for the vampire.

The older Slayer was eating ice-cream from the carton at the counter when Faith came in, decked out in her whole 'death' outfit. "I thought human food didn't do it for ya, B," Faith commented.

"It doesn't. In fact it doesn't do a single thing to me so I can eat as much junk food as I want," Buffy said as she put another spoonful into her mouth.

Shaking her head, "Damn, B, you're making jealous of bein' a vamp." Looking back at the undead Slayer, Faith asked, "You going out?"

"Yeah, Faith, we all are. When the others get back we're heading out to the place where Will can do the mojo on the scythe," the blonde reminded Faith.

"Does that 'all' include D?"

"What? Of course not," Buffy said as though it were obvious.

"B, she's grown up. She can take care of herself; when are you going to get that?" the Rogue Slayer argued.

"She's my little sister I've always protected her! She's not going to be put into danger as long as I'm around," Buffy said as she glared at Faith.

"Sorry to point it out, B, but you were gone and dead… again. She got older when you were away, and stronger."

The vampire asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means she's a woman now and can do magic, Buffy. I'm serious when I say she can handle herself," Faith said calmly.

The older Slayer nearly exploded. "What!? You let her learn magic!" Buffy screamed.

"I didn't **let** her do anything. She taught herself and only just a few hours ago told me about it. Dawn wants to help," the brunette insisted. "You let her come along to Willy's, why not this?"

"Because nothing serious could happen at Willy's. This is going to be really dangerous, F," Buffy said heatedly.

"And leaving her here alone isn't?" Faith countered.

"She wouldn't be. You'd be here… with Xander and the others," the vampire said haltingly.

"Bullshit, Buffy! You're going to need all of us around to help protect Red when she does the mojo on the scythe."

Unable to come up with an immediate retort, the undead Slayer just glared at the living one. "You can't be serious about this, Faith; it's Dawn we're talking about."

"It's more than just me that's serious. Dawn's the one who convinced me to even talk with you about this," Faith said.

Buffy put her elbows on the counter and her face in her hands, thinking. Looking back at the other Slayer, her sister's lover, and said one thing, "She can come. On one condition." Getting a nod from Faith, Buffy finished, "You never leave her side."

"Wouldn't dream of it, B," the brunette said with her usual smirk.

Returning back upstairs, Faith went straight to Dawn. Going over to the bed the Slayer rocked the mattress a little, waking the sleeping girl. "D," Faith urged, "D, wake up."

"Huh? I don wanna get up," Dawn mumbled.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come along."

That got the Slayer's girlfriend up. Sitting straight, she nearly hit Faith. "I'm up, I'm up. Wait, did you just say I get to go?" Dawn asked.

Smiling as she answered, Faith replied, "Yeah, squirt, B gave the go-ahead." Grabbing a hand, Faith helped pull the younger brunette up. "You're going to have to get ready though, because as soon as the others get back I think we're heading out."

Looking for her clothes, Dawn asked, "Ok, um, what am I going to need? There's holy water, stakes, magic powder…" She paused as she got down on her hands and knees to look under the bed for her bra. Sitting back up as though struck by an idea, she asked, "Will I need a sword or something? You know, in case something gets too close?"

"Woah, slow down, Dawn. You just need to focus on your mojo, I'll handle the swords and close things." Leaning over, Faith picked up Dawn's bra from the ground. It was a good distance away from the bed actually. Handing it to her lover, she said, "In fact that's part of the deal. You get to come as long as I stay near you."

"Wait, so you mean you're just going to baby sit me when we're out there?"

"No, D, I'm going to protect you when we're out there. I would have been right by your side even without B orderin' it. I've seen Red in a fight. She's great as long as nothing gets too close to her, which is why she's got B now," the Slayer pointed out. "It's the same reason why you've got me."

Dawn put on her bra and was silent as she thought. Looking back over at Faith's face, she asked, "Side by side, not you in front of me?"

"Side by side, D. Wouldn't have it any other way," the older brunette answered as she leaned in for a kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Once again thanks to Rebelrsr for help on the fic, couldn't do it with out you.

Getting out of Dawn's car, the gang moved around to the back of Jeep. Opening the back door Buffy, Giles, and Willow looked in on the scythe. "So, how are we moving this thing?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I was able to find out one more detail on it," Giles said. "The wielder's conscience is taken only when the blade has, well, tasted blood."

"So who ever takes it will just have to fight against the dark magic," Willow assumed.

"Quite right. The question then becomes who will carry the weapon and be able to resist its power," the old Briton said as he removed his glasses and began cleaning them. "All of us have had experience with darkness within ourselves."

"Yeah, and none of us have dealt with it too well," the witch said as she gazed at the scythe.

'I don't even see why we need to dilute the Harvester's power," Buffy's demon complained.

(Well the problem with me using it right now - it would make me like you; something I'd want to avoid,) Buffy thought somewhat snidely.

'Look,' the demon thought in an exasperated tone, 'we already know what you're like evil. You kill things that are a challenge and me – I'll just promise not to eat any of your family.' Buffy could just see her demon winking at her.

The undead Slayer shook her head and took a few steps away from the other two. (I'm not sure how I'd act under the influence of the scythe this time. Remember, I didn't have you inside my head last time.)

'And that's why you don't need to worry,' the demon thought.

Buffy just looked forward in confusion. (Yeah, not following.)

The demon shook her head and chided the Slayer. 'I'm already evil so you know what I'll do. Which is using everything in my power to protect our mate.'

The Slayer turned to look at Willow thoughtfully. (You're really willing to do anything to keep her safe?) she asked.

'Yes,' as the demon answered Buffy's eyes tuned golden. 'You might not believe it but vampires can love, and there is nothing in this world that I love more than her.'

Nodding her head, Buffy went back over to Giles and Willow. She might not have believed her demon's words, but the emotions she felt from the demon were real. "I'll carry it," the Vampire Slayer stated.

"Um, Buffy, is that such a wise decision?" Giles asked.

"Yes, it is. We already know what I'm like when I have the scythe." The old librarian was about to interrupt but Buffy held up a finger. "I know I murdered humans, but most of them were power hungry bastards that I thought would be a good challenge. And if my demon takes control, you don't need to worry about her. She'll do all she can to protect Will."

Willow looked at Buffy with more than a small amount of surprise, and asked, "You just asked her that right now didn't you?"

The Slayer nodded her head, and said, "She's willing to do anything to protect her mate." Seeing Giles still wasn't assured, Buffy made one more point. "I'm going to have to use the Harvester against Serenity eventually with or without the purification being done, so I might as well get use to it in case I do need to fight my sire with the dark mojo."

The old man let out a deep breath. "Very well. You've made some rather good points, but I still believe it would be wise to caution you on using the scythe in its current condition. At the very least promise me that you will only use it as a last option." The vampire could see Giles was begging her with his eyes.

"I will, Giles." Turning to face the Harvester of the Dead, Buffy took in the sight of the familiar object. Its haft still looked as though the fires of hell had burnt and charred it, leaving it blackened and twisted. The blade itself was as dark as deepest midnight, trying to swallow the light around it. Its curved edge easily reminding Buffy of times when it had been bathed in blood demanding more and offering her greater power. The Slayer shivered, both out of fear and anticipation, as she reached out for the grip. As soon as her hand touched the charred wood, Buffy could feel the strength the dark weapon offered, just a small taste of its true power.

'Why would we want to make this weapon weaker?' Buffy's demon thought in surprise. 'If this is just the starting amount of power the Harvester can give us, we could destroy Serenity with just a drop of blood.'

(You're… you're right…) the Slayer thought hesitantly. (There hardly even seems like there's a limit on how strong this thing could make me.) Buffy's gaze was lost in the dark blade that seemed to absorb all light, all life.

'All it would take is just a little blood right?' the demon asked, as she too gazed hungrily at the blade.

"Yeah, just a little blood," Buffy mumbled out loud.

Willow looked at Buffy worriedly and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her so they were facing one another across the scythe. "Buffy? Baby, you all right?"

The Slayer turned robotically away from Willow to face her old Watcher and drew the scythe back to swing. Giles called out, "Buffy!" and ducked under the scythe's blade. Back peddling as quickly as he could, the old man tripped and fell on his back. The vampire slowly, casually walked up beside Giles and raised the scythe. Just as it was about to fall, Faith came out of nowhere and tackled the undead to the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with her, Red?" the younger Slayer asked, as she worked to keep the unnaturally powerful Buffy on the ground.

Spike and Xander moved to pick up Giles and draw him away while the other girls looked at the two Slayers helplessly. "It-it's the scythe. She picked it up and-and just poof - evil," Willow said in a near hysterical tone.

"I thought you just said the Harvester needed blood before the person lost their conscience," Dawn pointed out.

"It does," Giles stated, standing on his own after Spike and Xander helped him up. "She's currently under the," pausing for a moment to think of the right word, "I'd say control, but the scythe has no distinct mind or will. Buffy is simply under the sway of the dark magics that dwell within the weapon."

Faith grunted as a knee impacted her stomach and sent her flying into the side of the Jeep, leaving a sizable dent. Dawn immediately rushed to the Slayer's side and helped her to her feet. "Thanks for the long winded explanation, G, but how the hell do we fix her?" Faith asked and took a step forward to stand between the scythe wielding Buffy and Dawn.

"Um, well either dispel the magic, or try and reach her conscience," the ex-Watcher supplied.

"Well, that's just great," the dark Slayer said sarcastically, "we can't do the mojo crap here and reachin' B is not going to be fun." Buffy meanwhile had been stalking slowly towards the Gang with a clouded look in her eyes. "Well, I guess here's round two," Faith said.

Taking a few steps towards the vampire she found a hand on her shoulder. Turning to look at who was holding her back, Faith discovered Willow standing next to her. The witch was focused on Buffy when she said, "Let me handle her."

"But-"

"She's my lover," she stated, looking Faith in the face, "She's my responsibility. I pulled her back from the dead; I think I can handle bringing her mind back from some dark mojo."

Seeing the 'resolve face' on, Faith wisely back down with a nod of her head. "Just be careful, Red," Faith pleaded.

Without looking back the red witch stepped out to meet Buffy half way. The two just looked at each other; Willow with her searching eyes, Buffy looking back with her blank sight. "Come on, damn it! I've brought you back from the dead and you're going to let some stupid STICK stop us!" the witch yelled.

The Slayer remained unresponsive and continued her silent march towards the defenseless witch. Willow only looked more pained at the lack of emotion displayed on her lover's face. "Buffy, you have to fight it. You have to come back to me," the redhead begged. "Please, I can't do this without you." Willow's view of the blonde coming toward her became blurred by the tears building up in her eyes.

The Slayer robotically took the last few remaining steps that separated her and Willow. She drew the scythe back to slash her lover, and Willow didn't move a muscle. All she did was send out all her longing and love for the blonde Slayer through the link she knew existed between them. "Buffy," the soft word came from the redhead, somehow having it encompass all her feelings for the beautiful vampire.

The only thing that moved was the wet droplets of tears from Willow's face. Buffy had been able to pierce through the enrapturing magic and see the redhead before her, her own eyes wide with fear.

(Oh, God! What am I doing?) Buffy thought with panic coursing through her. She half staggered, half stepped away from the witch, clutching the scythe to her chest.

'No, no, no! We did not just attack our mate!' the demon vehemently denied.

"I-I almost attacked you, Will," the Slayer stuttered out, "I almost killed you."

Rushing forward to wrap her love in a hug, Willow buried her wet face in the Slayer Vampire's neck. "I knew you'd break through it, I knew you'd come back," the redhead cried out, continuing to repeat the few words.

Getting one arm free from between them, Buffy hugged her lover. "Shhh, it's alright now. I'm back, I'm here," the Slayer tried to comfort the redhead.

'Back from where, though?' the demon asked.

(I'm not sure, but it freaked the hell outta Will,) Buffy replied. Almost as soon as she thought that, the dark presence of the scythe came back. Instead of letting it take control like last time, Buffy forced it off, much in the same way she dealt with her demon. Buffy noticed the scythe's hunger was similar to her demon's, just more incessant. (That's where we were,) Buffy thought.

'Look's like it, but please, I'm not like a scythe,' the Slayer's demon complained, 'I have my own agenda.'

(Yeah, and that's so much better.) The blonde mentally rolled her eyes.

Sensing Willow had gotten hold of her tears, the two released their embrace. "This," holding up the weapon, "is a lot harder to fight against than the biting everyone thing," Buffy said.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: Hey, I live. Doing writing has become difficult for multiple reasons, most of them are annoying as hell. The muse is moving around so ideas are plenty and I'm even working towards another fic. I only ask one thing of all of you and that is to be patient with me. And my usual thanks to Rebelrsr, for their constant help with all my problems.

After having watched everything unfold, Faith asked, concern lacing her words, "You ok, B?"

Still holding Willow close, the vampire responded, "Ya, I'm good. Just needed to get used to the whole scythe thing."

Noticing she wasn't loosening her grip on the redhead, the dark Slayer questioned her again, just to make sure.

"Yes, Faith, I've got everything under control, five-by-five even." Releasing Willow, Buffy looked at her as she asked, "Now, witch-o-mine, where to?"

The redhead looked around to place herself. Behind her was the gang, a short distance to her right was the jeep, and in front of her was Buffy. Stopping her scan of the surroundings, she took in her lover's sleek leather-clad body. Letting her gaze slide up from feet to head, she found her beautiful vampire looking at her expectantly, which confused her for a moment. Then it registered what she should be doing. (Not the time to be ogling your girlfriend, Wills,) the witch admonished herself. Looking past Buffy, she saw the forest the gang had ventured into a few times in the past. Shuddering at the memory of flaying a human alive in these woods, Willow turned her face to the sky. Spotting the moon just rising over the canopy she remembered another detail of the spell.

Returning her gaze to her Slayer, she said, "We're going to have to go through there and make it before sunrise to do the spell," pointing over blonde's shoulder. "There should be a clearing a little bit in, and I think the sacred ground is past that."

"Think, babe?" Buffy asked teasingly.

"Well, the text was up there in the vagueness about that stuff," she mumbled to defend herself.

Laughing at Willow's obvious discomfort, Buffy decided to be kind. "That's alright, we'll find out when we get there. Whatcha say we head into the big bad forest?" she asked the gang.

Everyone picked up the weapons they had brought from the jeep and started following the undead Slayer. When they got a little closer to the edge of the forest, Buffy felt something pass over her. It was a strange sensation; it almost felt like a calling. That was when her demon spoke up, 'Stop. Now.'

"Everyone hold up," Buffy commanded.

"What is it, Buff?" Xander spoke up. He was holding a handaxe easily at his side as he scanned the area around the group.

Instead of responding, the vampire stared blankly at the forest ahead. It was creepy watching as motion bled from the Slayer, loosing all signs of life as she focused on something none of her living friends could see or feel. Buffy had turned her attention inward to try and catch another glimpse of what had passed over a moment ago.

'There. Do you feel it?' the demon asked.

Right on the edge of Buffy's senses was a dark force. It was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. The feeling was strange, seeming to be calling to her and so much more. It was… tempting her, taunting her, but almost in a friendly manner. Asking for some sort of response from the blonde. (What is this? It feels like I should know it.)

'It's one of sisters or brothers,' the demon thought quietly.

The news was a shock to Buffy. (Another of Serenity's childer is here?)

'Yeah, and which ever one it is has got some serious magic power,' the demon noted.

The feeling came again, stronger this time. (I think they know we're here. They're calling to me, aren't they, waiting for some response?)

The demon simply nodded her ethereal head.

(Alright, then lets answer back,) and she began to build her aura to send it.

"Buffy, don't," Spike suddenly said.

Not surprised that the older vampire had sensed her preparing her aura, she continued to do as she was. "What, they already know I'm here, so I might as well tell them to fuck off."

"I know, but sending your aura out like you're planning could tire you out. You keep forgetting you're still newly sired, and using your powers like you are might be too much," Spike pointed out.

'You have no idea how much power we have,' the demon thought contemptibly. 'Do it.'

A smirk grew on her face as the young blonde vampire turned away from older. Choosing to follow her demon, Buffy closed her eyes and concentrated on sending her aura out. Feeling it build up within her, she waited till it felt like the aura was screaming inside her then she sent it out with her Slayer persona in the forefront.

If an aura could create a physical sound, Buffy's would have released an ear shattering roar. Her presence rippled away from her like a shock wave, slamming into everyone around her. The gang staggered back from the Slayer as the wave crashed into them. It was a presence in their mind that could only be explained as 'Buffy'. A protective 'Mine!' and a challenge were the only things they could feel easily.

Buffy felt decided pleased with herself. Turning around, her golden eyes twinkling with mischief, she looked at the gang and found them all looking at her strangely. Giles, Spike, and Anya, however, had looks of pure fear on their faces. They knew what had just happened, and they knew humans should not have even been touched by it.

Spike was the first to find his voice. "Bloody hell, pet! You have any idea what you just did?"

"Unbelievable. That was… unprecedented. I've read about auras between vampires but never have I read anywhere of the living being able to feel it," Giles said as he began whipping his glasses.

Buffy was nonplussed by the comments. "What, it just means I'm a little more lively than your average vamp, is all. Right?"

Giles looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I suppose having been killed before and your continued interaction with everyday life could have made you more forceful. Yet I believe there's more to it. I'd have to search through my books to-"

"You have any idea what you just did?" Anya cut the old librarian off. Buffy looked at the ex-demon with wide eyes at the sudden outburst, and made the smallest of notions of shaking her head. "You just did a claiming," she filled the young vampire in. The continued look of confusion caused Anya to continue, "It's basically when a vampire takes a place as their own. It can be anything: a castle, some sewers, a small crypt, even an entire city. The claiming marks the territory as the head vampire's, and lets all the others know who's boss. The last claim I felt was when I was still a vengeance demon. The Master had just taken Sunnydale as his, but trying to compare that claim to yours, Buffy, is impossible." Taking a breather, Anya looked at the Slayer Vampire for any signs she understood the importance of what was being said. Buffy was starting to get things, but she was still moving too slowly for the ex-demon. "The Master was centuries old when he took Sunnydale, yet what you just did completely overshadows his claim."

'Kinda ironic that we just took the lair of the first thing to kill us,' Buffy's demon thought.

(Yeah. It is,) Buffy agreed. Whispering softly to herself, "I just hope it doesn't mean I'm losing who I am."

"Hey, slight problem," Willow interrupted. "Someone is using black magic, and a lot of it."

Turning to peer into the forest, the Slayer Vampire said, "That would be one of my sisters."

"How do you know?" the redhead asked.

"I didn't til a second ago. Still learning how to read auras," she mentioned.

"Is there a chance we could meet our new family in a non-killy kind of way?" Dawn asked somewhat hopefully.

"Not really, Dawnie. I think Mr. Pointy will want to be doing most of the talking."

"I thought so. Just was hoping we'd find more good vampires," Dawn said understandingly.

'Good? She thinks I'm good?'

(She's never really met you, remember? Lucky her,) she mumbled mentally.

"The magic's heading this way," Willow said calmly. "Everyone get ready."

The gang readied themselves – blades were drawn, magic was summoned, and fangs were barred – as the black magic rolled towards them. "It's here," the redheaded witch quietly said.

Silent and dark as a shadow, a thick fog slithered along the forest floor blanketing everything from sight. Seething forward, the black mist swirled and moved in a non-existent wind, making it look like it had a life of its own. Reaching the edge of the forest, the fog grasped at the gang with black tendrils. Like some malignant squid caught behind a cage, the swirling mass clutched between the trees, yet it couldn't go any farther than an arm's length. As though enraged, the thick substance pulled back and wrapped around the large ferns and tried to squeeze the life from them with its ghostly tentacles, achieving nothing other than a few moved leaves.

Buffy walked forward, just out of reach of fog. Looking over her shoulder to Willow she asked, "What is it, Wills?"

The redhead was focusing on the obviously mystical mist when she responded, "I'm not sure, but the fog isn't dangerous. I think it's a summoning boundary."

"And more with the 'I think', Wills," the vampire teased her lover. "Do you know anything for sure in that pretty head of yours?" That got a hurt look from Willow and the Slayer knew she went a touch far on her teasing. "Heh, sorry."

(Good going,) she blamed her demon.

'What? I did nothing. How is this my fault?'

(Because I know you're the one influencing me.)

Cutting off her internal debate, she turned to the group, "Well we're going to have to go in anyway. Stay close."

The Slayer Vampire took the lead and stepped into the dark mist. The fog parted slightly before their feet as they entered the forest. Everyone was alert and ready for anything. Shadows went unnoticed as they slipped around the gang, sliding between the trees. Soft crunching noises echoed through the silent woods, causing everyone to look around frantically.

Out of the corner of his eye, Spike caught sight of one of the moving shadows. "Buffy, something's to our right." Turning to better face it, the older vampire held the longsword he was wielding before him in a ready stance.

"I see it. It's not my sister, so it must be whatever she mojoed up here," she surmised.

"Hey, not to worry anyone, but something's behind us as well," Xander said as his head darted between looking at Buffy and behind himself.

"There's a lot of something on our left, too," Faith chimed in. "Think we should pick up the pace, B."

Glancing around, the undead Slayer spotted the shadows as well. There were a great many more 'shadows' to the left than anywhere else, and strangely enough nothing was in front. "Not a bad idea, F. Watch our back; Spike, watch hers." Turning to Xander, the blonde ordered, "Keep the witches and Anya between you and Giles."

The Scoobies kept moving at a brisk walk even as they changed their formation. Once everyone was in place, they picked up the pace a bit. Moving forward only caused more of the shadows to gather on their left. Slowly, the unseen forms were drifting closer causing the gang to swing slightly to the right. The clacking and snapping sounds were getting louder the further they pressed into the forest, and the fog didn't look like it would be ending any time soon.

Only a short time later, the gang was in a full out run. The cracking was almost a continuous roar and the shadows were getting ever closer. "B, this isn't working. We're going to have to face whatever the hell these things are," Faith said as they ran.

Coming to an abrupt stop, the young vampire nodded her head. "You're right, Faith. And these things have been blocking our way." She let her features shift into her demonic version and grinned at the brunette, "So let's go and introduce ourselves."


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Notes: Sorry for taking so long in updating anything. My muse had been… indisposed of and I couldn't quite write anything. But here it is, chapter 27 of Fallen. I think there's 4-5 chapters left before the end, so we are nearing it and not just going on forever.

Buffy's demonic smile was chilling and made the Gang eternally grateful she was still on their side. When she turned back to face the woods, the shadows had closed their circle but were still hiding their figures in the darkness. Buffy chuckled at what her vampiric eyes could see. "Hey, Will, shed some light," she said, licking her lips, "I can use my toy on these things."

Spike just shook his head. "She's right; they don't have blood."

Willow looked at the two strangely, but complied with Buffy's order. Lifting her arm up and turning her palm so it faced skyward, the witch muttered the Latin word, "Lumen." A ball of simple light grew in her hand to the size of a soft ball. It managed to illuminate the entire area where the Gang stood, plus a little of the surrounding woods.

Standing between the trees were countless reanimated skeletons. There was no skin or muscle holding the bones together. They were simply bound by dark magics. Covering their skeletal bodies was ancient Roman armor, tattered and rusted on some; others were missing pieces entirely. Each wielded some type of Romanesque weapon, be it a gladius, spear, or some other age-forgotten instrument. The fleshless skulls seemed to grin at the group and each slight movement caused their bones to slap and grind together. The obvious source of the sounds that had been following the Scoobies.

"Uh, B? Not to be a pessimist or anything," Faith started as she shifted from foot to foot, "but we're a bit out numbered." Keeping her eyes on the skeletons surrounding them, she tightened her grip on the two-handed claymore she carried.

"You shouldn't worry so much, F," Buffy responded calmly with a shrug, "They are only bones." And with that, she lunged at the closest group. Bringing her scythe around in a tight circle, she cut the closest five in half at the waist. They fell clattering to the ground in a heap of disconnected bones. Moving in a whirlwind of destruction, the undead Slayer started pressing the mass back.

Giles, directly behind his Slayer. moved to keep up, even if that was a hopeless desire. His long sword licked out with a grace that belied his age, cutting through any defense a skeleton could raise. He had the skill of a master swordsman and it showed. His strikes disabled opponents with ease by severing hands and cutting through legs. He weaved through the clacking mass of bones and armor working to keep up with Buffy and to help clear a path for those behind.

Anya followed, flanked by Dawn and Willow. The two witches worked to keep the bulk of foes at bay with their magics. Dawn drew upon the air to create solid walls, pushing outward to knock over or simply block the pressing bones. Willow threw spheres of fire at the animated dead, causing them to burst into flame. Having long since dropped her light sphere, the area was now bathed in glowing fire. The red and orange colored light made the Romanesque skeletons appear even more demonic in their age-rusted armor and weapons. Anya busied her short sword by slashing out at any skeleton lucky enough to avoid destruction by the two ahead and the two with her. She used the knowledge she had gained from a thousand years of living to wield her blade, easily rivaling the skill of three master swordsmen.

Following directly behind the three women was Xander. His battle axe worked well to smash through the armor and bones around him. He made up for his lack of training with a near berserk fury to defend his friends and himself. His axe cut through those that neared in as the Gang made their way through the woods.

Holding the rear were Spike and Faith. The vampire brandished his broadsword with the skill of a natural born killer. The broad sweeping arcs and hard thrusts worked well to parry and deflect assaults from the animated dead. Keeping back to back with Faith, they kept the rear of the Gang covered. The Slayer wielded her claymore with devastating effectiveness. If her blade failed to cut strait through the skeletons then they were swatted away by the sheer force of the blows. Often times, Faith just used the blade in one hand to increase the speed of her swings.

Meanwhile, Buffy's forward progress was being slowed. Every time her scythe reaped the dead before her, more just took their place. Slowly, they began making ground against her by interlocking their shields together, forming a solid wall, pressing in till they encircled her. Growling deep within her throat, Buffy glowered at the skinless beings before twirling in a circle cutting the skeletons down like wheat. The wall had already reformed in front, but behind her it was clear. Knowing that pressing on wouldn't do anything, she pulled back till she found Giles. He was currently in a contest of three on one, two in front, one behind. Sweeping over to the one behind the old man, she gracefully flicked her scythe out, cutting the skeleton in two from groin to head. Buffy paused a moment to let Giles take care of the other two. A swift decapitation and a crouched swing at the other's legs disabled both. Facing the vampire he asked, "Why did you pull back?"

"Road block," she replied dryly. "They made a wall with their shields."

Nodding his head and looking grimly in the direction Buffy had just come from, Giles commented, "Yes, I suppose it was only a matter of time before they began employing Roman tactics."

"How can we punch through? I mean each row I kill another takes its place," Buffy said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, common tactics used against shield walls were-" cutting off he turned to parry the gladius that came out of the burning shadows, allowing it to glance harmlessly off to his side. Then, with a small motion of his wrist his own blade cut through the air to sever the skull from its body. Picking right from where he left off, the librarian continued, "Hurling javelins or arrows at it to break it up enough for infantry to smash through it. Flanking was also effective, as was a heavy cavalry charge."

"Sorry to tell ya, Giles, but we don't really have any of that stuff or the chance of getting around to their side," the vampire said sarcastically as she casually flipped her scythe behind her, destroying an approaching skeleton.

"We can do it." Willow's voice reached them a moment before she herself did. Stepping out of the flickering shadows were the two witches and ex-vengeance demon. "Dawnie and I can make a path for everyone. It won't stay open that long, but it should be enough," Willow said as she moved closer to her lover, letting her eyes take in the Slayer's form in the light thrown by the burning forest. Everything about her looked beautiful, even her demonic face with its golden eyes and ridged brow. The vampire almost looked feral in the glowing light, like she was truly in her element amongst the natural fury.

Seeing her girl eyeing her, Buffy smirked, the fire around her giving her a demonic halo. "You two sure you can put a hole in them long enough for us to get through?" the vampire asked.

Willow nodded while Dawn spoke up. "Yeah, plus it's not like we really have a choice. Faith, Xan, and Spike are holding them off behind us, but they're getting pretty close." Glancing over her should at some muffled cursing she saw the three she just mentioned, approaching.

Each of them was breathing a little hard as they caught up to the rest of the group. "They're closing in on us from behind; it won't be long before they're on us," Xander said between breaths.

"Ok, that's our cue then," Willow said as she moved to stand at the front of the group with Dawn at her side. Looking at the taller Summers, Willow explained her plan – it was rather simple. "You go first, and I'll follow up."

Nodding, Dawn began focusing in the direction of the clearing. Holding her arms out in front of her she made it so her wrists were touching but her hands were apart. Bracing as in preparation of a hit, she shouted the word, "Flabraorum!"

Exploding from her hands was a powerful blast of wind. It howled as the air left her hands, carving a path through the undead legionnaires. Some were flung clear of the new path; others were smashed to pieces against the burning trees, while even more were crushed into the dirt. However, just like any other attack against them the skeletons quickly began to move back into the wind made path. That was when Willow acted.

Folding her hands together, she kept her first two fingers pointing up. Bowing her head, she began focusing inward. Creating the image of two walls of fire on either side of Dawn's path, she uttered the words, "Aduro Murus."

Two thin lines of fire appeared right above Willow's pointing fingers. For a moment, nothing else happened. Then in an instant, twin walls of fire stretched out from where the group stood to their destination. Their sudden creation created another rush of air but nothing close to Dawn's blast. The burning walls stood taller than the trees that surrounded them. They created a tunnel that looked like it had come straight from the underworld. Bounded by fire and littered with the ancient dead, it truly did look like hell on earth.

It was silent save for the pops and snaps the fire walls were giving off as everyone stared, slack-jawed, at the destruction the two girls caused. Both witches wobbled a bit after their exertions, but they made their feet move and started toward the clearing. "Come on you guys. The walls won't stay forever," Willow said over her shoulder.

The rest of the Gang just stood a moment longer in shock at the power the two just demonstrated. Buffy was the first to move by shaking her head. "That was… more than a little insane," she said as the gazed at the redhead with slightly dilated eyes.

'And more than little bit of a turn on,' her demon commented. Knowing that her lover could command such power was a bit of turn on for Buffy, but it was an even greater one for her demon.

The others agreed with Buffy's observation and slowly began to follow the two. At least, they started out moving slowly until they heard the sudden roar of bones clattering against themselves and the ancient armor covering them. Spike looked back toward the source of the clamor into the fiery darkness and caught sight of the undead hoard moving at a surprising speed at them. "Everyone, run!" he yelled out.

Breaking into a sprint, the Gang moved as fast as they could across the bone littered ground. Having to dodge the occasional upward pointing weapon with the poor sight offered from the fire made things slower than they would have liked. Finally, the clearing was but a hundred yards from them. Seeing an end to the ancient dead made everyone move faster, but they were called to a stop when a pain filled scream broke through the clamor of bones.

Anya clutched at the spear imbedded in her lower abdomen even as it protruded from her back. It was covered in her blood. The upper torso of a skeleton that stuck out from the ground had managed to pull its spear up just in time for the ex-demon to impale herself on it as she ran blindly towards the clearing. Her short sword slipped from numb fingers as she herself slid to the dirt floor. Xander moved with speed that amazed even the vampires to his wife's side. Dropping his axe, he cradled her, aware of the weapon sticking out from her. "Ahn? Ahn!?" he cried helplessly. "Oh, God, please don't die."

The bleach blond vampire moved to his side. "Xander, we have to move. Now," he claimed in a calm voice.

"No, I won't leave her," he said as tears spilled down his face. "We just need to get her to a doctor."

Faith was already coming back for them when Spike saw that the legionnaires were almost on top of them. Surprising the Slayer by grabbing her arm, he threw her bodily back toward the others and then turned to face the shambling bones. "Protect the bit, Faith. Buffy once entrusted her to me, now I'm giving that to you," he said stoically. "Well, what the hell are you all standing around for? You're on the clock, remember?" He pointed up at the sky.

Knowing he was right, but unwilling to leave anyone behind, the Gang slowly turned their backs on the three. As soon as they made it clear of the woods, Willow's fire walls went out. Looking back, they couldn't even see Spike standing above the two because of the rows of skeletons that had surrounded them.

"There's still a chance we can save them," Willow whispered into the silence. "We just need to kill the summoner before they die."

- - - - -

(Well, here I am, about to go down fighting by the side of a human I don't even like very much,) thought Spike, letting his face shift. (Who would have seen this coming, William the Bloody dieing with a pathetic human and an ex-demon.) He watched as Xander carefully placed Anya on the ground and stand up, his axe in one hand Anya's short sword in the other.

Back to back, Xander asked with a barely controlled rage, "You take that half and I take this. Sound good to you?"

"Fine with me, soldier boy." Was the only response.

Surrounded by a chorus of unholy bones, clacking against one anther, the vampire and human stood facing them, their own grim faces starring back at the grinning skulls. In the dieing light of the burning woods they watched as the undead Romans draw back their blades and lunge.

Author's Notes: Incase any are wondering, no I don't have a clue on how latin works. I simply used the definitions that I could find for the words I needed.  
Lumen – light  
Flabraorum – blast of air

Aduro – to set fire to

Murus – defensive walls

As to my update plans – I have One Last Reason's second chapter nearly done and it should be out by next week. After that I'll start working on Truth. That chapter looks like it will cause me some problems but it is my hope that it will done within two weeks. Again, sorry for the lack of updates.


	28. Chapter 28

Turning away from the forest, Buffy could see white stone pillars in the center of the clearing. "That must be the sacred circle," she said nodding her head in the direction of the pillars. The rest of the gang spun and voiced their agreement. "Come on, we don't have much time."

Starting off at jog, Buffy led the Scoobies towards their final goal. It was silent in the clearing save for the soft crunch of grass under heel. The quiet was made all the more oppressive since the clamor in the woods had been deafening. "Something ain't right here, B," Faith cautioned.

"I know, but it's not like we have any other choice except to go forward, right?" the vampire responded.

The five remaining Scoobies kept their eyes roving the open space looking for the threat they knew was coming. They were halfway to the sacred ground when it happened. A silver line appeared right in front of Buffy, causing her to jump backward and draw her scythe into a ready position.

The line stretched vertically till it was ten feet tall then it began widening. As it slowly expanded, the gang could see through it like a window. What they saw was something they wished they had never set eyes upon.

It was hell, plain and simple.

Torture and sorrow filled the expanding window; they glimpsed demons raping the souls and minds of the being that had been trapt in this hell. Towers of flame spouted up from every surface, and flowing lava moved past sweeping up souls that were either shoved in or were unfortunate enough to fall into the rivers. What ground that wasn't flame or lava was jagged stone that jutted up at unnatural angles that were painful to look at. When the window reached six feet in width one large winged-demon that had been overseeing the others with his arms crossed before his chest seemed to catch sight of the window. Taking the few strides needed to reach the opening the gang pulled further away from it. What appeared to be a grin crossed the demon's horrible face. His face would have been considered to be a beautifully sculpted human face but the demonic elements made it hideous. His irises were silted like a cat's, and his teeth were all sharp and pointed. His forehead had four horns placed high on it; two shot out straight just an inch to either side of the center while the other two swept back then forward like a ram's. His grin grew to a full smile when he lifted one taloned foot to take a step through the window.

It set down on the grass, causing it to wither and die. The three talons sank into the earth as the demon shifted his weight forward to bring him further into Buffy's world. His broad, three-foot wide chest crossed the window until he stood half on his own side and half on the new. His great bat-like wings spread wide to fill the rest of the gateway, allowing him to unfold his muscle-bound arms and reach for the weapons at his waist. His bare arms showed red skin that shone dully in the moonlight, a chainmesh tunic covered his chest and down to mid-thigh. His legs were incased in a separate piece of the chainmesh and it ended above his taloned feet. Drawing a wickedly jagged sword from the sheath on his left thigh and a double-headed axe from a belt loop on his right hip, a deep chuckle emanated from his bulky throat.

"B, Red, run for it. We'll hold hellboy here," Faith ordered.

"Leave you alone with that thing?" Buffy looked at Faith in amazement. "No way in hell. All of us toge-"

The dark Slayer shook her head and cut her off. "No time, B. You need to get that scythe cleaned if we want to have a shot at the big S."

"She's right Buffy," Willow pulled at the vampire's sleeve. "We need to get going." Growling at having to leave her friends to the large demon, the Slayer turned and followed Willow as she ran past the beast.

Just as the two were going past, the demon swung his great sword at their backs. Faith flipped over both the demon and the blade to bring her claymore up to stop the swing. Even with her feet planted on the ground, the demon's strength was enough to send her flying.

Sensing something coming up behind him, the red demon spun in time to see Giles bringing his sword back to strike.

With his element of surprise gone, Giles struck out as fast and hard as he could with a thrust aimed for the demon's stomach. A quick flick of the demon's axe and its head connected with Giles' blade; shattering it in half, sending deep cracks down its remnants, and causing the old watcher to be thrown off balance and turn his side to demon. Without a second glance the hulking demon kicked Giles in the gut, clawing him with his talons, sending the old watcher skidding face-first into the dirt and off into the darkness.

Jumping out of the shadows behind the demon, Faith brought her claymore down in a two-handed grip. Its whistling tip sliced through air and the demon's armor into the flesh between his wings. Roaring in furious anger the demon spun, letting his sword swing out aiming for Faith's neck. The Slayer ducked under the wide swing and rose with an attack of her own. Her blade was met with the demon's axe causing sparks to fly from their edges. Jumping back a step Faith lunged with her sword but that, too, was blocked by the behemoth's axe.

The demon chuckled as he attacked with his own sword, bringing it down in an arc aiming for her right shoulder.

Unable to dodge the blow, Faith was forced to fully block the attack. The force of the strike knocked her back and she was unable to offer a counter attack, allowing the demon to ram her with his shoulder. The collision sent her tumbling into the shadows once again.

With two out of the way, the demon turned his attention on the small one to his left. Stalking over to her, the demon smiled once again. His sharp, pointed teeth transformed the smile into a disturbing likeness of a shark's mouth. He raised the axe high above his head while Dawn looked at him with wide eyes, tears seeping out their corners.

She closed her eyes even as she continued to mutter in an eldritch language.

The axe sung through the air as it headed for Dawn's head.

The thunderous clang of steel on steel was deafening, causing Dawn to open her eyes in shock. Faith stood between her and the demon, claymore high above her head and braced by both arms to stop the demon's axe. Faith bunched her muscles, and with a scream, shoved the axe up and away, forcing the demon a step back. "Not a hair on her head, demon," the Slayer growled. Bringing her greatsword in from the side, the demon worked to bring his own up to parry it. The swords clashed, and Faith used the collision as a pivot point to twirling around behind the demon and letting her claymore swinging in a circle. The built momentum from the swing gave the blade enough strength to cut into the demon's armor and flesh across his back.

Roaring in pain and anger, the demon flipped around to face Faith again. Leading with a feint from his sword, the demon swung at the enraged Slayer with his axe, bringing it down from above to split Faith's skull.

Sliding back, she let the axe pass in front of her.

Before she could offer a counter, the demon lashed out with the sword. The blade came in from the side faster than Faith could get her block in place. The blade dug into her left arm just below the shoulder, its serrated edge rending the flesh - only to be stopped by the claymore again.

Pain blossomed in Faith's mind as the sword cut through her arm. Through the pain, she saw motion behind the demon and a feral grin grew on the Slayer's face. A frenzied plan formed in her head; having no time to debate it, she put it into action. Bracing for the pain that was about to be made much worse she reached up with her left hand and took grip of the blade. The grin on her face twisted with desperation and a hint of insanity as she suddenly stepped backwards, keeping the blade lodged in her arm. White-hot, searing pain shot into Faith's mind, but the unexpected action had the desired effect: the demon was pulled off balance, forcing him to extend his back leg.

Giles lunged out of the dark with his shattered blade, throwing all his strength into the attack. The sword's ruined edge cut through the exposed demon's Achilles' tendon.

The roar that erupted from the demon was deafening. The behemoth fell in agony to the ground on one knee, cursing in his own language. Ripping the blade from the Slayer's arm, he tried to turn around to look at the pathetic human that had inflicted the tremendous pain. He found the human he was searching for standing next to the girl from earlier. The old man had a grim look on his face while the girl had one of wonder.

His eyes fell on hers calling them to him, the wonder left and only a drowning anger remained. "Inlumino Iaculor!!"

The demon tried to get to his feet, but his wound kept him where he was. A lightning bolt streaked through the sky, heading straight for the demon. The bolt struck where the demon kneeled, engulfing him in a bright light forcing all three humans to look away.

Without glancing back, the witch and vampire sprinted for the pillars in the near distance. As they got closer, details of the site started showing up. There were five pillars, each done in the Roman style, encircling a white marble altar. Making it between two of the pillars, they noticed something strange. The altar sat in the middle of a small, shallow pool. It reached out about three feet in every direction from the slab, with a four inch depth and a perfectly smooth surface. Even without any ripples, the pool reflected nothing, not even the moonlight.

"Um, Wills. Is that suppose be there?" Buffy asked.

The redhead was still regaining her breath when she answered, "Yeah…this is… a special place… Buffy." Managing to calm her breathing, Willow walked toward the altar. "Come on," she beckoned the Slayer.

Stepping out into the pool, not even a ripple formed from the movement. When she looked down, she found a white, glowing haze where her reflection should have been. Curious, but not letting it distract her, Willow looked back at Buffy and motioned for her to come.

Again there was no ripple when the blonde entered the pool; yet, when she looked for her own reflection she found a shimmering nimbus of amber streaked through with crimson. "What's with the glow-y, Will?" Buffy asked as she followed her lover.

"It's a reflection of one's aura or soul," a soft and delicate voice answered from across the pool where a figure lurked behind a pillar.

Buffy immediately let out a growl and moved to stand between Willow and the voice. 'It's one of our siblings, the one with the mojo,' Buffy's demon said.

"Well, if it isn't one of my new siblings," the Slayer mocked. "Here for a little family reunion?"

"Something like that," the other vampire said casually as she came around the pillar. She looked like she had stepped straight from the ancient world, dressed in a beautiful Greek dress. The dress only added to her natural beauty and thin figure. The vampire's face was pale and angular reflecting her Greek heritage and her lustrous black hair fell to the small of her back. "Our mother asked me to come and help get you back." Looking Buffy over, she continued. "You're special to her. She's offered me everything at her disposal to help find you."

At first taken aback by her sibling's attractiveness and comment, the blonde took no action. After the momentary shock wore off Buffy snarked, "First off, what's with the toga? Forget it's the twenty-first century? And what's with mommy-dearest buying you off to find me instead of doing it herself?"

A soft, trilling laughter escaped the brunette as one delicate hand moved to cover her mouth. "It's good to see your quips are still as creative in death as they were in life. I had heard a great many things about them." Dropping her hand to run over the soft fabric of her dress, the vampire said, "This is going to be a special occasion so I thought I'd wear something appropriate, and you misunderstood. Our sire isn't paying me to collect you; she asked and I came. What she offered me were her resources to aid in finding you."

"Where is Serenity, by the way?" Buffy asked.

"She's on her way as we speak. She had a few things to tie up before she could come and greet you herself," the raven-haired vampire answered as she leaned against the nearby pillar.

"Figuratively or literally?" Buffy's voice dripped sarcasm and venom.

Looking at the blonde like she was ignorant, Tranquility retorted, "Figuratively, of course. Our sire takes little notice of mortals – their lives or their deaths." As she spoke, a streak of lighting fell though the clear sky where the Slayer and her witch had come from. Looking at it appreciatively, the other vampire continued, "The witches that you keep company with are amazingly powerful." Turning her obsidian eyes towards Willow, she said, "You are, by far more, powerful and refined yet the other is not too far behind in power. Refinement and skill however?" She simply shrugged.

"Hey! That's my little sister you're talking about! And if your pet demon hurts her…" Buffy's face morphed as she growled out, "you'll wish you had walked into the sun ages ago."

An onyx eyebrow rose at the threat. "That pet demon, as you refer to it, is hardly a pet at all. I simply opened the gate and let whatever wished pass," Tranquility calmly retorted.

Buffy growled, "We don't have time for these pleasantries." Sprinting to the altar, the Slayer put down the hand holding the scythe and vaulted over the slab, leaving the weapon behind. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she was in front of the older vampire and throwing a swift right into her gut. The speed with which the Slayer moved caught the other woman completely off guard, allowing the fist to connect and send her outside the ring of pillars. As she stumbled backward, Buffy shot a lightning fast snap-kick to Tranquility's face. The kick connected, sending the brunette sprawling to the ground. Before she could recover, the Slayer planted a kick into the soulless vampire's side, causing her to roll and cough blood.

As Buffy stalked toward her sister vampire, Tranquility managed to clear her mind enough to let off a blast of force, knocking the Slayer into the air to collide with a pillar. Standing up and wiping the blood from her chin, Tranquility looked at the blonde then past her to Willow. Seeing the witch attempting to begin the purifying ritual, she channeled her dark magic. The whites of her eyes turned black as she threw a ball of shadow energy at Willow.

As the ball reached the edge of the pool, it suddenly stopped as though it had struck a wall. Buffy smirked at the failed attack, looking away from where the spell was stopped back to Tranquility. When she saw complete shock rather than simple frustration, Buffy spared a second to glance back at her love. What she saw caused her to gain the same look of complete surprise as her older sibling.

Behind the shimmering half-bubble that enclosed the entire pool stood Willow, the altar, and ... something unexpected. Hovering a foot off the ground was a bare female figure that reached eight feet in height and had six wings sprouting from her back. She appeared semitransparent, with a blue, white tinge throughout her entire body.

Willow looked up from the scythe and gazed into the face of the goddess.

"My beloved child, this is not the path you are to follow. Your mate must face her nature and accept it," the goddess counseled. "This is to be her final test: to see if she will reject the darkness and follow the path she has pursued since her calling. You and her family have done well to offer her reminders of what she once was and what she now is. This final test will force her face her inner self and reveal what is in her heart. Let her wield the weapon of light and shadow and face her night-mother."

Author's Notes:

Inlumino – to light up, set off

Iaculor – to throw at a target


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all. grrrr

Everything up to the episode Empty Places has happened, just a few changes from the last season. One: Wood and Caleb did not show up. Two: So obviously much changeings to endings of series. Also the weapon that Buffy got is changed to an actual scythe.

Author's Note: ' ' indicates Buffy's demon. ( ) indicates human thoughts.

Author's Note 2: Sorry about the run around with the chapters. IKOLY was causing me problems but I'm still looking for a way to resolve them. In the meantime enjoy the chapter.

The goddess slowly faded from view once her message had been delivered. Tranquility recovered from her shock first and sent Buffy into the granite pillar to her left with a flick of her wrist. The blonde's back collided with the pillar resulting in thin hairline cracks in the stone and the loud snapping sounds of a few ribs. Sliding to the ground Buffy wrapped her arms around her throbbing chest and rolled to glare at her vampiric sister. Using magic, the raven haired vamp glided to stand over Buffy. As the blonde started to rise Tranquility extended her fingers towards her and dark energy shot into the Slayer. The power twisted and wrapped around Buffy causing her to writhe in agony and scream. Willow was still dazed from being so close to a goddess, yet when Buffy screamed she shook her head and focused on her love.

Seeing her in pain, Willow stood up and drew upon the engergy within her. Her eyes shifted to black obsidian, and threw an unrefined blast of magic at Tranquality. The blast knocked the older vampire off her feet and away from the circle of pillars. Willow rushed over to Buffy and helped her to a sitting position. "You alright?" the concern in her voice being slightly masked by the anger she was wielding.

"I'll be fine," Buffy answered truthfully. "Remember we have to take her out fast for the others." Buffy hauled herself up from the ground using the pillar she had been flung into. Once on her feet she started sprinting towards Tranquility.

Buffy shook out the pain of the last spell and started heading for her sister. Willow, on the other hand, was beginning another spell to use on Tranquility as the vampire stood up. Before she fully regained her feet the redheaded witch gestured to the earth ahead of Buffy and it rose up in a wave heading straight for the raven haired woman. As soon as the spell smashed into Tranquility's hastily erected shield Buffy leapt up and snapped her right foot out and broke through the shield. Buffy's foot continued on to connect with the vampire's chest sending her sprawling out beyond the ring of pillars.

As soon as her feet touched the ground Buffy was off after Tranquility. Making it past the columns a cloud of shadows whipped around her heading straight for Willow. The slayer stopped and reached into her coat to withdraw a stake. Not giving herself a moment to doubt she hurled the stake at the cloud that was beginning to form itself into her sister just a foot in front of Willow.

Tranquilty had fully reformed and held orbs of shadow in her hands as the stake streaked through the air, dead on her heart only to be stopped inches from her back by a pale hand.

Serenity emerged from the darkness to be bathed in moonlight holding the stake Buffy had thrown. She was undeniably attractive even with her blood-red hair and vampiric qualities. Small ridges and sky-blue eyes that reflected the moon light, held a frightening glare. The skin tight, leather body suit she wore leather was a deep red color made her look as though she were bathed in blood. The leather gently creaked as she stepped next to Tranquility and placed a hand on her should. Tranquility immediately extinguished her spell and became more relaxed. "Why are you fighting your sister? Why do you refuse to accept your family?" Serenity asked, her voice sounded like soft velvet with a vague European accent.

"Well, you know me. Always looking for attention," Buffy said sarcastically as she watched her sire look at the stake disdainfully. Inside Buffy was shocked, she felt nothing of her sire till she was standing in front of her.

"I'll ignore your actions, because of your previous existence. Even with my knowledge I was uncertain of how you would react to the gift. Being stolen from me by the fledgling was irresponsible of me." Serenity stopped for a moment to look closer at Buffy. She felt the unusual sense of 'two' Buffys, Serenity's eyes flickered over to Willow for the first time. The redhead looked nervously between her and Tranquility. The ancient vampire heard the swift beat of her heart and knew she still lived. Again Serenity's European voice sounded, "If this living creature means so much to you to have mated her, why have you not her like us?"

Buffy looked her like she was mad. "Because I don't want her to suffer this curse!"

Serenity balked at the Slayer's response. "Curse? This is a blessing! How could you –" The ancient's eyes flickered with surprise before it was replaced with a burning hatred. Her beautiful features twisted with anger as she recognized the soul within Buffy, "Who did this to you? I'll have them begging for hell before I end their existence!" Serenity's rage was visible when she took a step away from Tranquilty and had her hands clenched into fists.

At the threat to her mate Buffy vamped and growled at her sire. "No, she won't."

"What? You'd protect the creature that cursed you?" Serenity stops and cocks her head to one side.

"Not because she cursed me, but because she gave me a second chance."

"Your soul is only tormented by this world and it places shackles on your true nature. This isn't a second chance, just a new burden that I will have to free you of," Serenity said heatedly. Then she suddenly seemed to calm herself and with genuine sadness said, "You were so pure in your need for release from that life."

"You still think this is something I wanted or needed?" Buffy was incredulous that Serenity thought she had ever wanted to become a vampire.

"Yes. Everything about you was calling for the night to finally take you. "Serenity's eyes narrowed on Buffy then snaps to Willow. "You mated this witch… she is the one that cursed you." A contemplative look crossed her face. Muttering more to herself than anyone, "Hmm, the soul loved her enough that the demon came to desire her."

Turning her attention back to Buffy, she simply said, "Once we remove the curse you can turn her if you still wish her as your mate."

The offer completely caught Buffy off guard. The thought to turn Willow never occurred to her. 'We would have her for all eternity,' Buffy's demon pointed out.

'But at what price?' Buffy wasn't certain and her eyes closed in thought. The offer was considerable; a family that would *never* turn against her, a release from her duties, and most importantly, Willow would be at her side forever. Buffy looked from Serenity over to Willow, who had a determined look on her face, ready for Buffy's signal to start the fight again. Looking closer though, Buffy saw how haggard and tired Willow looked. Turning her would also give her a respite from the near non-stop fighting that she'd been a part of since meeting Buffy. Peace. It would be a nice reward for everything they had done. But again, Buffy wondered about the price of that peace .

'Alone, I'd probably cause more damage and death in one month than Angelus did in a hundred years. With Willow though? And the changes that would happen to Will…' The Slayer shivered at the thought. Buffy thought more on what would really happen to Willow. 'Everything we love about Willow would be gone. Her caring, the way she looks when she wakes up, seeing her in the sunlight, the things that make her human would be gone.'

(But she'd make such a hot vampire!) Buffy's demon whined, (Even if she wouldn't be anything like the Willow we love, we could very easily learn to love the new one!)

'That's a lame reason to turn Willow into one of the things we've been fighting against for eight years.'

The demon sighs, (I know, but I had to try. You're right. Willow is perfect as she is, to turn her would be to turn everything I love about her to ash.)

'So we protect Willow from everything, including our sire,' Buffy's eyes shot open just as she launched herself at her creator. Roaring in anger Buffy clawed at Serenity, catching the elder off guard and forcing her back.

The sheer furry of Buffy's attack pushed the ancient onto the defense. But once Serenity gathered herself a swift open palm strike to Buffy's chest sent her flying back and away. At the same time the vampires began their fight, the two witches began theirs.

Tranquility launched her orbs of darkness at Willow who pulled up a shimmering wall to take the blast. Dropping it as soon as the spell struck, Willow shot back with a blast of black lightning. She felt her dark magic course through herself and embraced it. Willow was unwilling to go half way in this fight. Losing here would mean she would lose her future with Buffy. A future she would be willing to do anything for. Tranquilty for her part, physically dove out of the way of the lightning, letting it pass by harmlessly. "Hmm, so the human has her own set of fangs I see," was all Tranquilty said as she saw the darkness Willow wielded. Muttering a word, the vampire gestured toward Willow and the shadows began to gather and reach out for her.

Willow growled as the shadows wrapped around her right ankle. Glancing down, she swipped her hand at the grasping tendril and eldritch power cut through it, forcing the rest to dissipate. "Shadows? Youll have to do better than that-", Willow was cut off as Tranquilty's fist smashed into her face.

"You forget you're facing a vampire witchling," Tranquility smirked as Willow picked herself up from the grass, wiping a bit of blood from her split lip.

"Thanks for reminding me." Calling on the powers she used when she fought Buffy, she swung back just as hard at Tranquility.

* * *

"Your mate fights to reach you I see," Serenity said as she dodged a kick from Buffy. "I find it both intriguing and pathetic that a human could captivate a childe of mine."

"You haven't been properly introduced yet," Buffy replied as she blocked a swift punch. "Maybe an upclose and personal show of her magic will change your mind."

Serenity paused, placing a hand on her hip as though actually contemplating the idea. The random shift caught Buffy offguard, but she quickly reacted throwing a roundhouse kick at the elder. Serenity simply shifted back to avoid the kick and spun, rushing behind Willow.

Willow sensed someone behind her and turned using her magically enhanced speed and strength to throw a blind punch. Serenity was faster and caught Willow's fist in her hand. The elder then twirled Willow around so that her back was to Serenity's front with her arms crossed and held by the vampire.

The sudden change in the fight brought Buffy up short. A deep growl rumbled from her mouth at the sight of her mate in the elder's grasp. 'No more playing, get the scythe' Buffy's demon commanded. Flipping backwards over the alter Buffy felt her hands touch the demonic weapon. While passing over she grabbed the weapon and landed on her feet. The effects of the artifact were almost instantaneous. Buffy felt herself growing feint, while her demon grew in prominence. Buffy's eyes shifted to burning red color as she felt the power of the scythe flowing into her. A smile creased Buffy's face as she jumped on top of the alter, and then leaped heading straight for Serenity and Willow.

The elder expected the rash action from her childe, yet did not anticipate the witch to flare up her hands with brigt light effectively blinding everyone in the area. Buffy collided with the two, sending all three to the ground. Buffy rolled back to her feet as her eye sight returned, while Willow broke free from Serenity and threw a wave of energy in her direction. Fortunatly Serenity was oposite of where Buffy stood and the wave knocked the elder away from the two.

Tranqulity was able to recover from Willow's flash in time to see her sire sent flying into a stone pilar. Hissing, she moved to kick Willow who was still on the ground, only to be stopped by the scythes staff striking her in the gut. Buffy smirked at the pained look that crossed Tranqulitys face. Swiping the base of the scythe up, she struck the vampire under the chin. Tranquility's head snapped up and forced her to stumble backwards.

Willow was able to get to her own feet and move towards Tranqulity when she saw Serenity stand up. "Buffy, take Serenity," Willow yelled to her vampire. Focusing on Tranquility she motioned her hands up and threw a ball of unrefined energy at her.

As the two witches started up their magic infused fight again Buffy speed towards her sire, intent on finishing her before she could recover. Unfortunatly she was standing well before Buffy could close in. She hissed at the Slayer before moving faster than Buffy anticipated and was standing before her throwing an open palm strike at her childe's chest. Buffy was barely able to dodge to the left yet her built up momentum threw off her blance and was unable to offer a counter attack before Serenity was throwing a kick at her exposed side. The hit landed and Buffy bowed over halfway from the force of the kick. Reacting quickly Buffy brought the scythe up and around yet was only able to make the shallowest of cuts on Serenity's shoulder.

That small drop of blood was all that was needed to awaken the sythes hunger. A small tear filled with the red liquid on the blade's face fueling Buffy's strength. Buffy's fierce face shifted into a truly demonic smile as she began moving faster and faster at Serenity. Each swipe of the blade landed a little deeper, drawing a little more blood each time. Eventually Serenity could do nothing to avoid the attacks panting and hissing in anger at her childe. An unseen move from Serenity's left had the sythe's blade burrying itself deep in her.

Serenity gasped at the pain and blood spilled from her mouth. Buffy merely grinned and leaned in close to her sire. "The family I have now is all the family I will ever need. Your kind will always be nothing to me," Buffy whispered harshely into the elders ear. A swift parioet from Buffy pulled the sythe from Serneity's side ending with a thrust driving the wooden shaft through the elder vampire's heart. An unearthly sound echoed from Serenity's mouth as she swiftly turned to dust.

The sceam caused Tranquilty to halt in her battle with Willow. "Mother!," the word was ripped from the vampire's throat. Rushing away from Willow she threw a blast of magic at Buffy causing her to move away. Tranquilty quicly kneeled over the ashes grabbing a handfull and cursing at Buffy turned and fled into the shadows.

Willow stood shocked. "Is that it?" the disbelif was thick in her voice.

"I think so," Buffy said, leaning casually on the scythe. "I think that means we can go home and celebrate."

Willow caught the look Buffy was giving her and scoffed, "If you think you're getting into my pants that easily think again missy."

"I was hoping you'd say that." In a blink of her eye, Buffy had an arm around her waist and her cold lips locked soundly against her own.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for moving so slowly with this fic. This chapter was incredibly hard for me to write – both with the action scenes and getting the right character tones across. I hope people will enjoy what I've got put together. The ending is one *maybe* two chapters away. From what I can see it should be done in one though. I do have a sequel in mind but I'm not sure if people will want to see it. Tell me what you think in reviews.


End file.
